The Ties that Bind
by moonandstar331
Summary: Shippo is an orphan. Inuyasha is a wealthy, privileged business man with a lot of growing up to do. When their paths cross, both find their lives drastically changed. Together they discover the true significance of what it means to be a family.
1. Sacrifice

Disclaimer All characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi as well as all manga plots and ideas. The only character I own is Aimee, so far.

I have had an idea for this story floating around in my head for the longest time. In the anime I never thought that the relationship of Inuyasha and Shippo got very much attention, so here I am writing out what I think there relationship would be like as a father/son. You know that they butt heads at each other, but deep down I believe each holds a fierce protectiveness for the other. It will take a few chapters to set everyone up, so bear with me and I hope you truly enjoy this.

Chapter 1-Sacrifice

Ominous rain clouds swirled in a vortex of electric static, announcing the presence of the impending storm as its presence hovered over the countryside. An eerie wind rattled the tall oaks branches, causing a shower of leaves to float down to the swaying grass below. Some of the foliage landed on a darkly cloaked figure pressed tightly against a large tree. Soft jade eyes snapped sharply up as the black robed figure whirled around, searching the darkening woods that she hid in. Pointed ears flicked towards the shadowed trees, waiting for some other sound.

Neither seeing nor hearing nothing, she breathed a short sigh of relief before resuming her gaze to the precious bundle she clutched tightly in her arms. He hadn't stirred, that was good. It would make this that much easier. She didn't know if she could stand looking into his eyes one last time, it would shatter her already breaking heart. She would just have to make do with the few short memories she had with him. So what if her heart never healed? She could deal with that. So long as he remained safe.

Aimee pulled peeled back the blanket, revealing a soft cherub like face. Rosy cheeks complemented his creamy skin. She reached a finger, delicately stroking his soft cheeks, being careful not to wake him. His skin was like silk, smooth and flawless. She laughed softly to herself, before she felt her throat catch, a feeling she was very familiar with. Right after this, the flood of tears would come. She bit her lip as her eyes welled up.

No. Not this time. She would not let her emotions get the best of her. There would be no more tears this night. She had to be strong for him, even if she would never see him again. Hell, who knew if he would even remember her? Aimee reached into the folds of her cloak and felt for the worn piece of paper. Feeling its crinkled texture beneath her fingertips she nodded in assurance. It would not do well to lose that now, not when she was so close. Such a tiny, careless mishap would only bring her more trouble.

Letting her knees fold out from under her, she slid into a graceful kneel, keeping the infant tightly swaddled. The thick branches of the trees gave her a crude shelter from the fierce wind. Glancing at the digital watch strapped to her wrist she noted the time. It wouldn't be long now, just a few more moments.

A twig snapped and Aimee stiffened. She pulled the bundle closer to her chest. Her expert eyes scanned the trees in a sharpened focus.

"It's no use hiding you gluttonous buffoon, I know you are there." Her voice spoke in sharp tones.

The trees seemed to bend and move out of the way as a massive beast made its way from behind the spindly saplings. Pale skinned with black eyes that glittered, he stood towering over her lithe form. He was completely bald except for a few black hairs sprouting from his scalp and the thin, tight braid that ran down the back of his head. His enormous girth put a strain on his clothing; the fabric seemed to be stretched to its maximum as it was pulled tightly over his stout middle.

"Dearest Aimee, how nice to see you again." His voice rumbled. Dark eyes glittered with amusement.

"Cut to the chase fool. What are you doing here?" She growled at him.

He chuckled. "I just wanted to make sure you lived up to your part of the agreement."

"And what makes you think I wouldn't?!" She snarled her fangs barred.

"Big brother has his doubts. He thinks you were planning on running away with the brat. As you very well know, that is not what we discussed, and so he sent me here to remind you of the plan."

"I know very well what the plan is Manten! You do not have to remind me like some belligerent pup!"

Manten smiled, mocking her. "You have some mouth on you, considering the situation you're in. I'd watch your tongue if I were you or it might get you and that whelp into trouble."

Aimee hissed, baring her fangs. "Is that a threat?!"

"Call it what you will, but perhaps to be on the safe side, I ought to take the brat the rest of the way." He took a giant step towards her.

Aimee's eyes burned in an emerald fire. "You won't lay a hand on him." She growled venomously.

He stopped abruptly, startled by her sudden hostility. He quickly regained his composure. "You're only making this harder on yourself Aimee. If I have to I will take him by force I will. I pray it won't come to such necessary actions."

"Hiten said I could take him!" A note of hysteria made itself known in her voice. She quickly realized her mistake and immediately composed herself.

"It's better this way." He tried to sound consoling.

"Ha! Tell me how it's better to take a pup from his mother?!" She snapped. Her jade colored orbs pierced him with an anguished gaze.

"You know you aren't capable of raising him on your own. What with your mate already slain." He left the sentence trailing off.

A flicker of the deepest pain flashed through her eyes, before they returned to hardened emeralds once more. "How do you know what I'm capable of?"

Manten was silent for a moment. His black orbs surveyed her carefully, sensing for any hint of attack. Seeing none, he gave her a look of pity before heaving a sigh.

"I know that it's not natural for you to be raising him on your own. You won't be able to handle his constant need for supervision. Foxes can be quite mischievous; they are tricksters and enjoy fooling others. Without your mate, you wouldn't be able to….

"Do not speak of him again!" Aimee cut him off in a fierce rebuke.

"You know that's not what I was intending Aimee. It was a great tragedy what happened to Yuuta."

In one swift bound, she had crossed the distance between them, and pinned him to a tree. Her delicate hand enclosed around his throat in a vice like grip.

"Say his name again." She said in a low and dangerous voice. Her fangs jutted out from her mouth and hung over her lips in a furious snarl.

Manten was quickly beginning to turn purple due to lack of oxygen. He sputtered and gasped, his eyes bulging from their sockets as he tried desperately to breathe. His hands lunged for her lithe form, but she dodged him, and he crumbled to his knees, gasping for air.

"Big mistake wench!" He growled, his voice turning menacing as he turned his glittering eyes upon her, a smirk adorning his wide mouth.

He sprung for her, his hands reaching out to grab at her clothing, but Aimee was one step ahead. She ducked quickly, avoiding his hulking hands. Her quick and nimble feet flew beneath her as she dashed along the forest's edge. Her traveling cloak streamed behind her as she ran for her life, for their lives.

Her ears pricked at the crackling sound. It wouldn't be long now. She urged her body to run faster as she sprinted through the trees. She could feel it in the air, the static as it was drawn to a single source. And then she heard it, the distinct roar. She had just enough time to dive to the ground and cover her head when the explosion ripped through the forest in a static ball of uncontrollably energy, burning everything in its path.

It tore through the forest, shattering the trees and ripping them from their roots. A shower of burning wood fell to the ground in disfigured lumps of smoking black.

So he had done it. Manten had released his lightning attack in order to flush her out. Aimee smirked from her crouch on the ground. It would take a lot more than that for her to give up. Sensing the attack was over; she slowly got up from the ground. The pungent smell of burning wood assaulted her nose.

The once green and lush forest had been reduced to a cluster of dead, smoldering trunks, stripped of their bark and leaves and left to rot.

Several acres of blackened, scorched trees stretched out as far as the eye could see. Bursts of bright orange flame flickered on the burnt and dead branches. Smoke hung thick and choking in the air.

Aimee crouched low in the smoke behind a large blackened trunk, keeping her cloak over her mouth to avoid breathing in the toxins. She pulled back the blanket, peering at the pup. He slept soundly in his sling. It was a wonder he could sleep throughout all the noise.

Soft chuckling drifted through the smoke. "Aimee, my little fox where did you disappear to?"

His voice sounded close. Too close. She stood perfectly still, trying to control her breathing. She prayed the wind was on her side, and her sent would not give her away.

Fate was not with her today. The splintering of wood shattered the silence as Manten came smashing through the trunk she hid behind.

Aimee dodged him by a mere inch and turned and fled east, weaving through the maze of scorched trees, trying to lose him. Her cloak caught on a branch, but she paid no mind to it and kept running. The dark fabric ripped from her body and was left flapping in the wind.

Without her cloak she was further exposed to the elements, and felt the cold wind whip at her face, with the promise of a heavy downpour. Cradling the pup close to her chest, so as to shield him from the harsh wind, she urged her legs to run faster. Her long, russet colored hair flowed freely in the wind.

"You're only making this harder on yourself and your pup." His voice echoed, taunting her as she kept her rigorous pace.

Aimee kept running, a blur among the trees to the naked eye. She ducked under smoldering branches, dodged flaming debris that fell from the orange inferno above.

Her keen nose told her that she would come to the edge of the forest soon. And sure enough, several yards ahead she spotted the trees thinning.

With a burst of speed she charged through the tree line and was out in the open. Rolling green hills dotted the landscape. She stood perched on the tallest hill, scanning the land with a practiced eye. In the distance she spotted the faint outline of a large brick building, several stories high, nestled among the hills.

"We're almost there little one." She whispered to the bundle.

She should have heard him coming. But her brief moment of relief had distracted her. So she was taken completely off guard when Manten barreled into her from behind, catching her off balance and sending them tumbling down the hill.

Instinct took over Aimee and she immediately shielded the pup with her body, as they hurtled down the steep incline.

She felt her body crash to the ground. Her bundle went flying out of her arms upon impact. Aimee ignored the rocks digging into her stomach and focused on getting to her pup, which had landed several feet away. His desperate wailing pierced the air and cut through her heart like a knife.

Her hands clawed against the rough earth, pulling her body forward, inch by inch. Aimee gritted her teeth in determination. Just a few more feet…. Her arm reached out slowly, trying to grasp the squirming bundle that screeched its discontent to the skies.

She was close now; she could feel the blanket, inches from her fingertips, almost in her grasp. Her efforts were squandered when she felt herself being yanked back. Aimee turned and hissed at her attacker.

Manten's claws held a fist full of her kimono. The crimson material clutched in his fat fist as he held her there, preventing her from moving any closer to the pup. With a tug, he pulled her back and pinned her delicate frame beneath his massive weight.

"Running was your first mistake." He replied in a silky voice, his eyes dark as midnight.

"You should have let me take the pup, and then you wouldn't be in this predicament." He ground out as she squirmed futilely beneath him.

"I would give my life, before _ever_ handing over my child to you!" She spat before lashing out, her claws slicing through his clothing and leaving a gash on his stomach.

Manten howled in pain and abruptly let go of her. Aimee tore away from him and dashed forward toward her screaming pup.

"Bitch!" He screamed at her, holding a hand to his wound as it leaked blood.

Aimee ignored him. She took a flying leap towards the bundle, intent on snatching it up and making a run for it. She never got there, as she was blindsided by a forceful blow.

She felt the breath leave her lungs as she was knocked to the ground. Her chest heaved as she coughed, dragging in haggard, rattled breaths.

Looking around, still gasping, she spotted Manten, crouching before her bundle.

"No!" She cried out in anguish and anger alike.

She darted forward, digging her claws into his back just as he bent to pick up the bundle.

Manten hissed in pain as he felt her needle point claws pierce his flesh. He quickly dropped the squalling bundle. Aimee's hair swung in wild waves as the wind picked up and the dark sky flashed with the beginnings of lightning.

Manten reached behind him, seeing a furry appendage waving in the wind he grabbed it. Aimee stiffened immediately as she felt him grab her tail. He ripped her from his back and threw her forcefully across the clearing.

The ground crashed into her and Aimee felt pain shatter her conscious. A shadow swam across her flickering vision and she thought she would fade into the blackness. But instead of fading away into the welcoming dark, a voice penetrated her hazy world.

"It's a pity you have so little strength to protect your pup. One such as you deserves the title of unfit mother. You should count yourself lucky that I'm taking him, otherwise he would surly die in your care."

Manten stood towering over her. Aimee could do nothing but lie there, pinned to the earth, her body heavy with pain. Her emerald orbs stared straight ahead, dark and empty. His voice cut into her, leaving a new kind of pain, deep in her soul. Her skin felt as if it were on fire, the invisible flames engulfed her, holding her in its searing embrace as she burned alive.

The hot blood flowed thick in her veins, and straight to her heart in a steady, constant rhythm. A high pitched ringing pounded in her sensitive ears. She could feel it growing inside of her, the power, it wouldn't stop. It was like an unstoppable force, much like the approaching storm.

The youkai blood churned and frothed, sending her heart into a wild, beating frenzy. Her hold on its power was slipping inch by inch through her fragile fingertips. Aimee felt her limbs go numb as a new strength took over, more powerful, more frightening and dominate then her own.

And then just when she thought she could take no more, she felt it, the sweet release. Her hold slipped and the raw power raged within her without reigns to control it.

A feral, animal like snarl tore from Aimee's curled lips. Her whole body seemed to tremble. In a blinding light her clothes fell away as her body morphed, folding within itself, changing shape. Her tail grew longer; arms became long, sleek, powerful front legs. Her face transformed ivory skin into russet fur, a long snout protruded from her face, complete with whiskers. A full set of pearly fangs jutted over her lips. Black claws grew from her paws. In Aimee's former place stood her fully transformed youkai form, that in the shape of a large fox.

Instead of emerald eyes, Aimee now had brilliant crimson orbs, due to her transformation.

Manten stood there his dark, eyes squinting with anger. His body quivered and he clenched his meaty fists in an effort to withhold his rage.

"So, He seethed. You think that this little shape shifting act will help you? You sealed your fate the moment you struck me."

Aimee snarled, her eyes flaring with a new power. Quick as lightning she lunged at him, her steely claws catching his arm.

Manten cursed, and stumbled back in an effort to avoid her attacks. Gathering his strength he launched a thunder bolt from his mouth. But Aimee was faster in her youkai form and bounded out of the way of the massive thunder sphere. The mass if lighting energy collided with the hill, burning through it and leaving a trail of dead, blackened land behind.

Aimee's eyes narrowed. _Murderer. _With a howl she pounced upon him her jaws wide ready to tear him to shreds.

Manten managed to grab hold of her before she could make contact. With a heave he shoved her off, sending her tumbling.

Aimee rolled to a stop in a cloud of dust. She lay there stunned for a few seconds. Then from out of the dust, a fist appeared and slammed into her stomach, knocking the breath out her. She began to pant, her long pink tongue lolling out of her mouth. Before she could recover the fist came again, and this time Aimee gasped as the pain swarmed over her body. Again and again Manten's fist struck, leaving her battered and bruised.

Before he could hit her again, Aimee rolled to the side and leapt to her paws. By now the dark clouds hovered over them. With a tremendous crash of thunder, they released their hold. Rain fell in cold sheets, soaking them to the bone. Aimee's fur was sopping wet and hung in wet clumps. But still she stood, panting in the rain as she faced Manten.

As a flash of lightning streaked across the sky, Aimee seized her opportunity. With one swift bound she barreled into Manten, sending both of them flying to the slick, muddy ground.

Aimee slid several feet through the mud before coming to a stop. She quickly got up, despite her body's need for a rest. What she saw made her blood run cold.

Manten had made his way over to the soaked bundle and had plucked it from the ground and was now holding it.

_No!_ Aimee broke into a sprint, her paws pounding the ground in a frantic effort to reach her pup. Her powerful hind legs propelled her forward through the rain. She didn't care at this point if she was hurt. All that mattered was her pup and getting him to safety. With that thought it mind, she urged herself forward.

"Not this time wench!" Roared Manten." And his hand darted out, stopping Aimee in her tracks. With a low growl Aimee's fangs clamped down on his hand.

With a howl of agony Manten tried to wrench his hand out of her powerful jaws. But no matter how hard he shook, she would not release him. Finally as a last resort Manten flung the bundle from his arms.

Her crimson eyes darted wide and Aimee immediately let go of her captive. Her eyes followed the bundle as it soared through the air, the inhabitant screaming all the while. Aimee launched herself into the air and quickly caught the bundle in her mouth, careful to keep a gentle hold on the folds of the blanket, so as to not hurt the pup.

Spotting a fallen tree close by, she quickly trotted over to it. The tree's brambles provided a crude shelter from the weather. It wasn't much but it would have to do for now. Bending her head down Aimee gently lowered her bundle into the thicket of branches, until it was hidden from sight. The pup sensed his mother's presence and immediately stopped his squabble and quieted down.

Nosing the bundle for a moment, Aimee swiped her tongue gently over the pups face. _My pup._ The pup gurgled and a grin spread over Aimee's snout. Burrowing her snout into the bundle, she felt his soft hands stroke her fur. A content sigh escaped his small body as he settled back into his blankets, as if to wait.

Satisfied that he would be safe, at least for now, Aimee turned away from the thicket. Manten stood there, blood oozing from his wounded hand. He was breathing heavily. Rage flashed behind his small, dark eyes.

Aimee growled low in her throat, the noise vibrating within her entire body. She stood in a stance in front of the tangle of branches, trying to protect the precious gift she had hidden there.

"You're trapped, nowhere to run." Manten said between heavy breaths as he clutched his hand to his chest. He advanced toward her, his heavy footsteps made slick slapping noises against the wet ground.

Aimee didn't give him a chance to come any closer before charging. She rammed into his chest, knocking the both of them backwards and into the muck. They wrestled in the pouring rain, each one trying to best the other. Aimee attacked with tooth and claw, while Manten pounded her with meaty fists.

As her heart hammered in her chest, Aimee drew a rattled breath. She knew that she could not last much longer under these conditions, and neither could the pup.

She was so distracted she never saw it coming. Manten's fist connected with her head, sending her spiraling to the ground with a wet splash. She lay there in the muck, trying to ignore the burning wave of pain that smothered her like a blanket.

Then, out of the constant fire that licked at her wounds, she felt a different feeling. A kind of tingly, numb sensation rolled over her body, temporarily dousing the fire. With a strangled gasp, Aimee realized at once what was happening. Her body was transforming again, changing back. To her more human looking form. This current form could no longer with stand the many injuries that she had sustained. With a stab of fear, Aimee realized that once she returned to her original form, she would be completely useless. Her body had taken on too many injuries to be able to adequately defend herself anymore.

The wave washed over her and she felt her body shifting once more. She shrank until she once again resumed her normal form. Her kimono was now plastered to her skin, due to the rain that had saturated it. She noticed several dark stains throughout the material. She didn't have to touch it to know what it was. Her nose knew right away by the metallic scent.

Trying her best to ignore the pain, Aimee gritted her teeth and stood up. Her stance was slumped, and it took all her strength not to collapse on the spot.

Manten just stood there, watching her infinite struggle. "Useless!" He spat.

_Useless?!_ Aimee steeled herself against the relentless pain and tensed her already aching muscles. Her body was screaming at her to stop. But she wouldn't. Not until Manten was dead or she died trying. Death was very probable for her at this moment. But she had her pup to think about. He was helpless without her. In a world where most humans either feared or scorned demons, where was he to fit? In this modern day and age, demons walked among the humans as regular citizens. But that still did not mean that every human accepted their existence. Which is why she had to stay alive, to protect him. Useless? She scoffed silently. _I think not._

With the last of her strength she sprinted toward Manten. When she was a few feet from her target she sprang from the ground in a nimble leap. Arms outstretched, she wrapped them around Manten's thick throat. She maintained a vice like grip around is sarcophagus and began to squeeze. She was rewarded with Manten's eyes bulging from their sockets and his frantic coughing as he tried to breathe.

His hands flailed in the air before trying to push her off. Aimee hung on with all her strength, wrapping her legs around his wide middle and crossing her ankles.

Manten jumped and danced, all the while clawing at her body that clung to him like a leech. Aimee was surprised when he rammed the both of them into a nearby tree. She felt the bark dig into her back, and clenched her teeth. But Manten didn't stop. His efforts became frantic. With more power, he crashed into the tree again. This time his efforts worked. Aimee gasped with surprise as a leg came loose from her careful hold. That was all it took.

His hand caught her ankle and flung her from him. Aimee slammed into the ground for the countless time. But she couldn't stay down, not when he could attack her at her weak moment.

She scrambled to her feet, almost slipping in the slick grass. Her breathing hitched in her side and she longed to rest. Her whole body was trembling on the verge of exhaustion. She bit her lip as another wave of pain graded over her, lingering as it clung to her muscles, her tendons, seeped into her head, her stomach, her head, everywhere. There was no escape.

"You…..will….not…. defeat me!" Aimee shrieked in hoarse gasps.

Something was off. Manten had a strange smirk plastered on his face. His eyes gleamed with a look of victory. He seemed to be looking beyond where Aimee stood.

"I already have Aimee." His voice was smooth with a layer of smugness behind it.

She slowly turned to see what he was staring at. The motion seemed to take her an eternity. By the time her body had wheeled around to see what was there it was too late. She heard the whistle through the rain as it came slicing through the air. A solid thump followed by an odd wet sound. Something had splashed onto the rocks in a heavy splatter. And then she realized. The initial shock must have prolonged the pain for a few brief seconds. But then it was if a gate had opened, letting a flood of pain wash over her. It drowned her in its choking hold, as its battering force smothered her, suffocating all thought and sense.

She looked down with shock and horror to see a, shining blade protruding through her chest. Blood was flowing much too fast. Her vision was fading. Through the pain Aimee searched her memories until she found the one she had been searching for. Her and her pup. She grimaced and placed a hand to her chest, where the blade was, sticking out from her chest. It had ripped through muscle, tendons, leaving a gaping hole. She stumbled to the ground and laid painting on her back.

The letter! With a gasp she realized that she had left it behind, when her cloak was torn off. He needed that letter. He needed to know! Without it he would have no truth about his heritage or any part of his origins. He wouldn't know that what she had done she had done out of love. Given him up. So that he could live a better life then she could provide for him. Gods she loved him, more than her own life. Scrolling through her memories she searched to find the letter, to remember its words and pray that it would be found and given to him when he was ready.

There! Her eyes glassed over as she found it among her quickly clouding thoughts. She gripped the rain covered grass in her fists as she fought to keep her hold for just a few precious minutes.

A shadow blocked her vision, and she realized that someone was standing over her. She could not tell who it was for the darkness blended everything together in the same inky black.

"I told you to make it quick Manten!" A male voice growled with impatience.

Aimee strained her hears to hear over the pouring rain. The pain began to seep into every crevice of her mind and soul, drowning out any sound.

"Forgive me, brother." Manten's arrogant tone had vanished and he sounded timid and submissive as he addressed the man.

"Your incompetence is trying my patience very thin. You're very fortunate that I was in the area to come to your rescue and clean up your little accident. Otherwise the plan might have failed and you left to bear the consequences of your actions.

"I promise it shall not happen again." Manten stumbled over his words now, in a hurried effort to appease his brother.

"Very well, you'd best see to it that it doesn't." The voice directed in silky tones, the anger having been diminished.

Aimee was panting very heavily now. Her lips trembled before she attempted to speak through the burning pain.

"Who are you?" She choked out.

The tall shadow bent down to reveal a dark skinned man. His jet black hair was woven in a tight braid that hung down his back. Crimson eyes filled with malice stared at her. The man was dressed in deep navy hakama pants, platted armor covered his chest. Sashes of light blue hung down from his attire and flapped in the wind. In his hands he held the Raigekijin, his weapon of choice. Aimee noted that the blade was covered in her blood.

Aimee gasped with horror and realization at her sudden recognition of the man.

"Hiten?" She choked out.

The said man's eyes flicked toward her. He smirked. Hiten leaned in closer until he was hovering right above Aimee. The sickening metallic smell overwhelmed him and Aimee tried not to gag.

"You deviated from our plan Aimee." His smirk widened. "And now you must suffer the consequences."

He reached a hand down and stroked her blood soaked hair. The once soft, wavy tresses were now crusty and matted with blood.

Aimee hissed at the contact. She gritted her teeth and snapped at his calloused hand.

But the pain had made her slow and clumsy. Hiten pulled his hand away and she missed her target.

"Ah, so I see you still have a little fight left in you." He began to walk around her in a circle. Aimee was powerless to move and could only watch with bated breath as he slowly circled her much like a predator does its prey. And indeed it did look that way. Hiten paced around her, his eyes alight with the heat of the moment, waiting to strike. Aimee was the helpless prey, trapped and awaiting her fate.

Suddenly Manten barged in, stepping in front of his brother.

"Big brother let me take care of this bitch. Surely she is of no real threat to you. Please let me kill this lowly fox for you." Manten began to approach Aimee. Her heart went into overdrive as his hulking form came closer.

But Hiten's irritated growl stopped him. "Enough. You had your chance, and you failed. You will do nothing and let me handle the fox."

Manten's entire body drooped in shame and he slunk back muttering fevered apologies.

Hiten took Aimee's battered and bruised face in his hands. She could do nothing but stare into his blood lust eyes. What he did next took her completely by surprise.

Tilting his head his lips found hers in a stolen kiss. The initial heat of his mouth shocked Aimee before the initial rage settled in. She tried desperately to break away from him, but his hands gripped her face much too tightly and she could not move. Something wet pried its way through her lips and Aimee realized at once what it was.

Her mind went numb and she could only sit there and endure it. The intense pain kept her from being able to defend herself. She went rigid against his battling lips. They continued to bombard her for several minutes before Hiten pulled sharply away, leaving her lips stinging.

"Whore." He spat. His mouth pressed into a hard line and his crimson eyes seemed to burn a second hole through her.

A blinding rage tore through Aimee. How dare he. She had trusted him. She had believed in him to be the honest man with good intentions that he so easily fabricated to her that he was. He told her that her son would be taken care of, and she would have nothing to worry about. He had lied.

Aimee felt incredibly stupid. She had fell for his seemingly charming and suave personality only to find out in the end that it had all been a trap. He had deceived her in such a way so as to make her give up her child, her pup.

Her throat began to close. She felt the onslaught of tears coming. She tried to will her eyes to take back the tears, but it was to no avail. They came pouring down her gritty cheeks and mixed with the cold rain.

"I didn't believe you to be so weak. I thought you were stronger than this, strong enough to handle me." Hiten whispered.

Aimee had given up on trying speaking. Her throat was so clogged with blood that she could only gurgle feebly. The tunnel vision was beginning to set in. Aimee knew she had only moments now.

_Better make them worth it._ The croaky thoughts swam through her head. She closed her eyes and let the memories consume her.

Yuuta was with her. They stood in a sun bathed clearing in the depth of spring. His enormous brown eyes filled with warmth and love. A proud smile graced his handsome face. In his arms he cradled their beautiful son. A small bundle wrapped in soft cloth. Yuuta held him with such care and tenderness it made Aimee's heart swell.

He came close to her, placing a large hand on her cheek. She could feel the warmth from his hand and leaned into his touch.

"How I have missed you." She breathed.

His deep laughter boomed throughout the clearing, leaving a warm tingle in Aimee's chest.

"And I you, my mate." He said softly, his beautiful eyes brimming with tears.

"We will be together again very soon." He said.

Aimee felt her heart leap. But as soon as it did, her stomach plummeted.

"What about our pup?"

Yuuta looked at the tiny, fragile bundle. "He will survive. He shall live on, and with those whose love for him know no bounds just like yours and mine."

Aimee breathed a sigh of relief. But that didn't make the pain any better. She felt it seeping through the memory. Her vision flickered. Yuuta began to fade.

"No!" She gasped, reaching out for him. "Come back!" Her voice hitched.

"We will be together again." He promised.

Aimee felt cold. Opening her eyes she saw the dark looming sky as the rain pelted her with angry droplets. She was still in the same spot as she was before, paralyzed on the soaking ground. Heten stood crouched over her.

"So you have returned." He said softly. His eyes were dark and empty and Aimee knew that the time had come. Gratefully she had no last regrets, except maybe not being with her child. But she had done all she could and fought hard for his life.

She was ready. The pain was even gone. She felt strangely light and weightless. She smiled in a hollow victory. The dark film slipped away from her eyes and a familiar light danced behind the burning emeralds.

"What are you smiling about wench?! I have won!" Hiten roared. He snatched her by the shoulders and shook her like a rag doll.

Aimee flopped uselessly in his arms, the smile never leaving her face.

"You're wrong." Her voice was a mere whisper much to Heten's immense shock. His eyes blazed with fury.

"I have won. It is _you_ who has lost." She stared at him with a burning determination in her eyes. But her mind drifted elsewhere, to her pup. She knew that he would be all right. Yuuta's promise would be fulfilled. He would live on and be loved. That was all she could have ever asked for. And with that last though she smiled in triumph and let the darkness wash over her.

Aimee's body went limp in Heten's arms and she knew no more.

Hiten stared at her body in shock. Manten galloped up to him and slapped him on the back.

"Well done brother! You have killed the fox demoness! Everything is going according to plan!"

Heten was quiet for a moment. Slowly, he gently laid down the body.

"Yes." He said softly. "We have succeeded in killing her; this is a big step in our work. And now for the pup."

Hiten stepped gingerly around Aimee's body and walked briskly toward the thicket where he knew she had hid the whelp.

Stooping down he plucked the bundle from the wet branches, noticing the layer of water that had seeped through the blankets.

"Manten. Take the brat. Warm him. We don't want him dying before we even get started." He thrust the babe into Manten's massive arms.

The giant demon looked utterly confused for a second, holding the shivering babe. Hiten glared at him darkly, before Manten snapped out of his daze. Opening his mouth slightly, he allowed a small sphere of energy to form, letting the statics heat warm the pup.

Slowly, the pup stopped quaking and lay still in the now warm blankets. Heten nodded curtly and Manten let the energy dissipate.

Without a word Heten took off, bounding through the darkness, leaving Manten to struggle to keep up as he jostled the pup in his arms.

"Brother! What are we looking for?" Manten called out to the darkness.

Hiten's reply was faint and came from within the depths of the forest.

"Something of great importance. Something our little friend Aimee did not want us to find."

Manten plodded through the rain, searching for his brother. He found him a ways back crouched amongst the trees. He thrust his hand into something on the ground.

Manten squinted as he got closer. It was Aimee's cloak, plastered to the ground by the rain. He saw Heten withdraw something white from it and quickly stuff it into the folds of his kimono.

"What is that?" He asked.

Hiten turned to him, his eyes piercing.

"Can I trust you to keep a secret?" He asked.

Manten nodded vigorously, wanting his brother to have faith in him.

"Very well then." Heten withdrew the white something from his kimono and Manten saw that it was a roll of paper. He quickly unrolled it and Manten craned his neck to try and read it. Beautiful, elegant script ran along the page.

_My Son,_

_I, your mother Aimee am most aggrieved for having to write these own words to my dearest child. If you are reading this, it means that I am gone. I regret this decision most deeply and hope that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me. I was forced against my better judgment to give you up. Your father, Yuuta and my mate was the leader of a great fox clan. Just a few days after your birth, he went to patrol our territory. He never returned._

_I later learned that he was slain by an unknown demon. I was told to take you and flee. I was deemed an unsuitable mother by many and was told to let another raise you, one deemed more capable than I. And so against my heart's will and for your best interest I decided to go along with it. I was told that you would be put in a fitting home with demons like yourself, so that you would feel at home. I hope that you are happy wherever you may be, and with those that will cherish and love you just as I have and always will. _

_You have made me so proud my brave little warrior. Never forget who you are and where you come from. Hold your head up high and walk with pride. My heart swells with pride for you, my angel. Treat others with kindness, although they may not always return it. Look at the world with an open mind. Be curious, explore, and do not be afraid to open your heart to others. Respect your elders. And above all, remember to smile. Know that I love you with all my heart. You my beloved Shippo are my greatest joy._

_Love, your mother Aimee._

When Manten was finished reading it, he looked up to his brother. Heten was smirking.

"It's a good thing we found this, or else it fall into others hands." Heten murmured darkly.

"Yes." Agreed Manten. "That and I am grateful she did not discover the one responsible for her precious Yuuta's undoing." He let out a heartless laugh.

"Silence yourself Manten!" He admonished.

Manten immediately sobered up.

"That's better. You had best be more careful with your raids next time. You could have been caught and then this would have all been for nothing."

Manten looked subdued.

"Nest time take greater caution not to be so careless. The murder of Yuuta was seen as an accident, but only you and I know the truth. And that is the way it will stay. Understood?"

Manten nodded. Suddenly his eyes sparked with renewed hope.

"Brother, can I still wear the pelt once we return to the villa?"

Hiten chuckled. "Yes you may parade him around all you like. But see to it that you keep your mouth closed about how you got it."

Manten broke out into a toothy grin. "My many thanks brother." He eagerly jabbered to the handsome man.

Hiten nodded. "Good. Now hand me the whelp, you're bound to drop him."

Manten did as he was asked and handed the bundle over.

Hiten peeled back the blankets, revealing a brilliant tuft of orange hair.

"Little Shippo." He whispered darkly to the swaddled pup. "Our new addition to the Ikazuchi family.

He threw the wet cloak at Manten, who caught it with a fumble before tucking it under his arm.

"Come, let us go home."

The two brothers took off through the pouring rain, their shadows quickly melting into the frigid night. The only sound was the rain and the howling wind as it ripped through the countryside in tragic mourning for one lost soul.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right, down with the first chapter! I found myself pouring over the dialogue, and details of the characters and what not. Anyway, comments are greatly welcomed as well as very much appreciated!


	2. Privilege

Chapter 2-Privilege

"Mr. Takahashi!" A shrill cry crackled from an intercom with an annoying, high pitched screech, its shriek penetrating the silence in the dim room.

A muffled growl was heard. A mass of tangled sheets and blankets was accumulated on the king sized bed. Suddenly the mass shifted.

A smooth leg stuck out from the pile to test the atmosphere. Deciding it was too frigid to emerge, the leg retreated back to the warmth of the blanket cocoon.

A girlish giggle came from beneath the quivering lump of blankets.

"Shhh!" A husky male voice admonished the feminine one. "Kikyo, you're going to make me late!"

A woman's voice floated through the blankets. "But baby!!" She protested. "Why can't you just skip work today and stay here with me?"

The husky voice snorted. The pile suddenly gave a great heave and from beneath its soft underside two silken dog ears emerged. They swiveled and twitched, as if to test the waters. Deciding it was safe to come out, the ears gave way to a silver head before two molten amber eyes peeked out.

The comforter was thrown back and Inuyasha Takahashi emerged tousled and with serious bed head.

"I just don't understand why you can't stay home and let Sesshomaru handle it. He is the Vice President after all; don't they take care of things like corporate meetings? It seems kind of useless for you to be there." Kikyo was in pleading mode, her puppy dog eyes and pouty lip in full affect.

Inuyasha spared her a quick glance through narrowed eyes. "My dad wants both Sesshomaru and I to be there. He thinks that I could learn some maturity and responsibility by observing the closing deal between Takahashi Inc. and some other big shot company, um Ikazuchi something I think it is."

Pushing the numerous blankets aside, he slid out of bed and padded across the spotless, plush carpet. Thank Buddha for maids, otherwise his apartment would be in shambles due to the fun he and Kikyo had every night.

"Forget it Kikyo, my old man would have my head and not to mention this apartment if he found out I skipped out on another meeting. He specifically told me that this is my last chance."

Kikyo's eyes dulled, seeing as she was not going to get her way.

Inuyasha spotted her sulky look. "Besides, if I lost this place, then I'd have to move back in with my _parents. _You don't want _that_ do you?"

Kikyo immediately saw where this was going and dropped her woe is me look in favor for a horrified frown.

"Oh no! That means I'd have to see your mother! Oh please no! You know how we don't get along!" She screeched, playing up the melodramatics.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, giving her a look of distain. "I believe it was you who tried to sabotage her charity function. Not to mention she caught you cozying up to Mr. Onigumo, one of the representatives from Ikazuchi Corp."

Kikyo turned her sparkling eyes onto the half demon."Oh baby, you know that was just a onetime thing right? It was just a minor slip up, it won't ever happen again. And besides I made your mother's boring charity function better. Those exotic dancers put some life into her stuffy old party." She cooed at him, her words coated in sugary sweetness.

Inuyasha smirked. "Yea right." He joked. "You obviously didn't see my dad getting too friendly with one of the dancers. Needless to say he found out first hand just how strong a human woman can truly be. And anyways, I wasn't the one throwing myself all over my dad's client."

Kikyo stared at him, the wheels in her head turning, trying to find a way for him to believe her. Catching him by the arm, she pulled him onto the soft mattress.

"You know I'm all yours." She purred. "I may have been a bad girl then, but now I'm an angel." She continued, stroking his bare chest.

Inuyasha could feel his annoyance slipping. Her fingers grazed his skin and he shuttered.

"You could always remind me of all the good times we've had together. How about an encore performance of last night?" She whispered coyly.

Kikyo then promptly draped herself across his lap, giving him ample access to her naked form. Inuyasha had to admit, she had one of the most enticing rears out there. He was very tempted to just blow off the meeting and stay home. But considering the demanding situation and the fact that no way in hell did he want to move back in with his parents, reluctantly made him get up.

Kikyo was left to flop on the bed, a whiney groan muffled by the pillow she had smashed her face into.

"I'm taking a shower." He replied, ignoring her pitiful groans.

At this announcement, Kikyo sat up, a hopeful grin on her face and a gleam in her eye.

"And no, you can't join me." His voice floated from the attached bathroom.

Ignoring his stern command, Kikyo bounced out of bed and flitted into the enormous bathroom.

Inuyasha was just twisting the golden tap when she appeared behind him and quickly covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" She giggled.

Inuyasha sighed, clearly annoyed with her attempt at being seductive. He quickly pried her hands away from his eyes and continued to twist the knob, waiting for the streams of water to pour from the waterfall sized shower head.

Seconds later the head released steamy streams of liquid bliss. Inuyasha quickly stepped into the shower, hoping to shake Kikyo off.

No such luck, seeing as Kikyo attached herself to him much like a leech.

So it was a very disgruntled Inuyasha and a pleased Kikyo that emerged from the shower twenty minutes later. Inuyasha quickly grabbed one of the many white, fluffy tails that lay stacked on the counter before wrapping it securely around his waist.

The intercom gave another loud screech. "Inuyasha!! If you I do not see you down her in ten minutes, I will be forced to come up there and retrieve you!"The angry voice blared from the intercom.

Inuyasha chuckled. Kaede must be getting impatient, it had been a while since she had threatened to come and get him. Having her find them half naked and dripping wet would not be a good way to start the day.

Not wanting his elderly assistant to pop a blood vessel, Inuyasha hurried over to the intercom and jammed the button.

"Give me fifteen minutes Kaede. You know how my hair needs excessive moisturizing and blow-drying. Otherwise it would lose its fabulous sheen."

He laughed at the gasp that came from the intercom, followed by Kaede's angry growl. Ha. Let her chew on that for a while!

Kikyo's silky voice breathed into his damp hair. "You know I could always make her go away. Then we'd have more alone time."

Inuyasha noticed right away that she was still naked. Water dripped down her lithe form and onto the pristine Persian rug he had just bought yesterday. The rug itself had cost more than some made in their monthly salaries, but to Inuyasha it wasn't even an issue. He had more money then he sometimes knew what to do with, and he liked it.

"Get a towel, your dripping onto the rug." Then without a word and ignoring her irritated glare he stalked past her and into the bathroom.

Inuyasha blow dried his hair until it was feathery soft, making sure to run a fine toothed comb through it to rid it of any unsightly tangles.

Opening the gold framed mirrored cabinet, he proceeded to gather all of his ridiculously expensive hair products. Pulling out the small bottle of Meros Hair Foundation Jell, he popped open the cap with a flick of his thumb. Pouring a dime sized amount in his hand, Inuyasha began to vigorously massage it through his silver tendrils. Following the gel was a drop of Mucota Oil, just to give it that shiny look.

Inuyasha smiled devilishly at his reflection. And they said money couldn't buy happiness. Well he possessed an ungodly amount of money thanks to his shares in his father's company and that he made more in a month then most people did in a year. Living in a five bedroom penthouse suite complete with a rooftop view of the city. Having around the clock maids to tend to whatever he desired, top of the line clothes, a smoking hot girlfriend, and not to mention a kick ass car or two. To Inuyasha, money wasn't even an issue.

An impatient knock jolted him from his daydream. "Inu, are you done yet? I _need_ to blow-dry!"

Inuyasha scowled. There were three other bathrooms in the apartment; she couldn't use one of them?

He stomped over to the door and wretched it open. Kikyo stood there, a towel draped loosely around her. He could tell she was just dying to rip it off right then and there.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "You can't use one of the other bathrooms?"

Kikyo's pouty lip returned. "But I _have_ to have this one! It has the best mirror!" She whined.

Inuyasha sighed. Really, sometimes she acted so childishly.

"Fine." He succumbed to her exasperating pleas. "I'm done in here anyway, it's all yours."

"Oh thanks sweetums!" She chirped, before skipping past him. With a scoot, Inuyasha found himself outside the bathroom and the door slammed quite loudly before he could process what had happened. Women and their needs.

He ambled over to his impressive walk in closet. Pushing aside all of Kikyo's slinky outfits he found his section crammed on the back rack. He noted a new dress of hers, a skimpy little red number encrusted with jewels and a plunging neckline. He noted the price tag. $50,000 hmm, not bad compared to the last time she had swiped his credit card and went on a shopping spree.

After skimming through the racks, Inuyasha finally decided on a Valentino Newman suite. Picking out a tie from the numerous rainbow row on the rack he turned briskly and walked out. Shedding his bed clothes he pulled on the pants the color of onyx, complete with a wrinkleless crimson shirt. He struggled with the tie, sneering at it in the full length mirror. Retreating back into his maze of a closet Inuyasha picked out some shiny dress shoes by Cole Haan. He had bought them on a whim, but he had to admit for a cheap sale item, only $385 they looked good.

_And to think, I was worried about people seeing me as cheap! _Normally he would never stoop so slow as to spend less than $500 minimum on shoes, but what the hell? He was feeling bold. Inuyasha winked at the mirror, admiring his own suave reflection.

Returning to the bedside, he picked up his golden Rolex from the table and snapped it onto his wrist. Glancing at the watch he noted the time. It was 9:45. A wave of panic washed over him as he realized the meeting started at 10 sharp and the office was clear across town!

"Shit! Kikyo!!" He bellowed before pounding on the bathroom door. "God what are you doing in there?" He yelled through the white paneled door.

"I'm just making up my face!" She called, with a note of displeasure etched in her voice. She hated when he yelled, she always got all weepy.

"Well I have to go! I'll see you tonight!"

His reply was met by instant reaction. What what sounded like endless beauty products clattered into the sink before the door was ripped open, Inuyasha in mid knock.

Kikyo stood there, half her face caked with makeup, her jet black hair hung chemically straight down to her back.

"I see your still getting ready. A little heavy on the makeup are we?" He mused, a smile tugging at his mouth.

Kikyo huffed, her arms crossed defiantly across her chest. She wore only her bra and panties.

"Well we all can't look like super models first thing in the morning Inu!" She griped.

"Would it help that your already a model as it is?"

She scowled at his attempt to be funny. "Well, if you find this _so_ amusing then I guess I won't give you your goodbye kiss."

He looked at her skeptically. "Come here." He said gruffly. He pulled her face towards his and kissed her carefully, being watchful not to smear her makeup. She hated that.

"I love you baby!"

"Love you too."

With that said he quickly snatched his keys and wallet off the table, stuffed his blackberry in his pocket and cramming a strawberry pop tart into his mouth before dashing out the mahogany doors of suite number 1A.

He skipped the elevator in preference for the stairs. Sliding down banister after banister for eight floors was quite the rush.

Banging open the stairwell door affectively scaring the crap out of his short and very wrinkled assistant Kaede.

"Gah! Inuyasha! You were supposed to be down here fifteen minutes ago!" She scolded him like his mother would, shaking her small fist at him.

Inuyasha just smirked down at the elderly lady. She looked quite professional dressed in a cream suite and pumps, her grey, wispy hair in a tight bun. A touch of blush dotted her pale cheeks and she wore lipstick on her angry, quivering lips.

"Don't give that smirk young man, you are very late! You're father will not be very happy!" Kaede admonished.

"Ah jeeze, Kaede, don't treat me like a kid, I'm 22 for Buddha's sake, not 2!"

Kaede's dark eyes were blazing now. "Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you acted like it!"

Her fierce glare did not faze him. "Well, it doesn't help that you've known me since I was a kid."

Kaede nodded curtly. "That's right, I scolded you when you when you were an impish toddler and I'll scold you now when your 22 years old. That's what nanny's are for." She reached up and pinched his cheek affectionately. The fact that she was no longer his nanny and now his personal assistant did not stop her from badgering him.

"Ok, ok! Let's get going shall we? My dad will blow a gasket if I'm any later."

"I agree." Kaede said dryly.

"But we are taking my car, yours is too slow." He told her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kaede regarded him with a steely gaze, but did not say anything. She personally thought her 2005 beige Avalon was very sensible thank you very much. But Inuyasha liked the fast and the flashy. And that meant the Ferrari. Dear Buddha save her!

Inuyasha walked out the sleek revolving doors and out to his reserved parking space. There she sat. His baby. 2008 cherry red Ferrari Scuderia _with _silver racing stripes! It was his birthday present to himself. It was _way_ better than his Lexus!

Kaede cleared her throat, bringing Inuyasha back from his fantasy. "Shall we?" She asked, all formal and business like.

Inuyasha muffled a laugh. She was so stuffy when she went all business mode on him. Ignoring her switch to assistant mode, he pushed the unlock button, opened the door and slid in to the black leather interior.

"Coming Kaede?" He called from the inside.

The woman hesitated. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and slowly got in, clutching her clipboard frightfully to her chest as if it would protect her upon sudden impact.

"And here we go!" Inuyasha howled, turning the keys in the ignition and letting the Ferrari purr to life.

Without a backward glance he peeled out of the parking lot and fish tailed out onto the road. Kaede tried to control her heart rate, but it was to no avail, it pounded like hummingbirds in her fragile chest.

It was going to be one hell of a long day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter two? Inuyasha sure seems full of himself doesn't he? Well when you grow up with gobs of money that's what happens. Please read and review!


	3. Outburst

Chapter 3-Outburst

Kagome Higurashi was at her wits end.

Clicking her pencil against the grain of the desk, allowing it to make a resounding tapping sound was not making her feel any better.

She sighed and pushed her ebony bangs out of her face for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. Honestly _what_ was she thinking trying to cram all of these classes into one semester?

Kagome snorted at her own rhetorical question. She had been thinking that it was going to be a breeze and she would simply slide by without any worry or trouble whatsoever. Well the answer to that question was staring her in the face in the form of a grueling Child Psychology exam. And the six page multiple choice, true/false, and _three_ essay questions evil exam was now laughing at her. Mocking her was more like it.

Kagome bubbled in another answer so viciously she nearly ripped a hole through the paper. It would do no good to have come all this way and fail due to lack of control. No, she had worked too hard to let it all be for nothing. She hadn't spent night after late night hunched over her desk until her hand felt like it might fall off just to let it all crumble at her feet.

With that thought in mind, she returned to her test. And it was two hours later when she stepped from the lecture hall, tired but triumphant. Now if she could just make it through the rest of the semester, she would be in the clear for her masters degree. Sure some say she might be a little on the young side, but at 22 Kagome was considered a level headed, driven person who strived for what she wanted. And she wanted that degree. But Buddha was it a lot of work!

Kagome tried to ignore the thought of her looming final exams that would be coming up in a couple of months. Hugging her books tightly to her chest she walked briskly out into the warm afternoon sunshine. She noted all of the students crammed into the quad pouring over their textbooks in frantic hopes to memorize one last formula. She shook her head. Freshman, they were always the anxious ones. They would learn. For once in her life Kagome was glad her mother had pushed her to take all those college classes at 17. Now she was ahead of the game and able to graduate early than expected. And boy was she ready!

Having finished with all her classes Kagome decided a trip home was in order. She could just her that mocha chocolate chip ice cream calling her name! Hurrying her pace through the campus she clacked down the sidewalk, reminding herself not to wear high hills for six straight hours ever again. Her feet were aching and were sure to have blisters! Hmm, maybe a nice bubble bath would be in order. She smiled to herself. Oh yes, most definitely!

She had come to the end of College Avenue and was making her way down the sidewalk when out of nowhere she was nearly run over by a blur of red that smelled like a mixture of premium gasoline and expensive mans cologne. Music blared from the open window of some flashy sports car. It was probably just some spoiled rich kid who bought the most expensive car with daddy's money.

After getting over her initial scare, Kagome's temper instantly flared. "Hey! Watch where you're driving jerk!" She yelled through the tinted windows. The cars only response was to rev its engine and role down the window.

Kagome gasped. She hadn't meant to, but it certainly wasn't what she was expecting. Piercing eyes the color of molten gold stared directly at her from within the dimness of the vehicle. Her previous anger instantly vanished.

"J-just watch where you're going." Came her stuttered reply. A silver eyebrow arched in response, and she instantly felt the heat rise to her cheeks. What was the matter with her? Taking a deep breath she steadied her erratic heartbeat and continued on her way.

The car revved once more before its tires squealed and it sped down the road again, leaving Kagome in a cloud of smoke. She was about to yell a few choice words at the retreating car when a low wolf whistle floated out the window and made her heart flutter once more. Then the car sped off around the corner and was out of sight before Kagome could even blink.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Was that really necessary Inuyasha?" Kaede remarked from the passenger seat.

"Of course it was!" Cackled the half demon as he shoved his foot on the brake in order to come to an abrupt stop at a red light. Kaede was flung forward and only avoided smashing her head on the dash board thanks to her seat belt.

"Do slow down would you?" She growled, knowing very well he would do no such thing. After all this _was _Inuyasha she as talking to. He never slowed down for anyone.

Her response was a green light and for the driver to slam his foot to the gas pedal and nearly rear end the car in front of them.

"Really Inuyasha, I understand that this vehicle pleases you, but show a little restraint. I'd rather not have to deal with a lawsuit first thing in the morning if you don't mind."

"Aw lighten up would you!"

Kaede sniffed disdainfully. "I most certainly will not. You're father had to pull quite a few strings the last time you decided to get a little too uppity behind the wheel. He barely managed to keep you from getting your license suspended. If he did not have such faithful clients under the department for motor vehicles you may very well have been taking public transportation to work."

Inuyasha sulked behind the wheel. "It wasn't that bad, only a few minor collisions." He mumbled.

Kaede looked affronted. "It most certainly was! You call three totaled cars minor collisions?! Now, please pay attention, or else should we end up flattened on the side like road kill."

"Yea, yea! Oh look, we're here!" Inuyasha drawled, clearly bored with his assistants outburst.

He narrowly avoided hitting the gate as it whizzed up so his car could zoom through. The man in the guard shack shook his fist at him. He snorted; they really should be used to it by now.

The car came to a halt in his reserved parking space. Inuyasha immediately flung the door open and stepped out of the car. Kaede took a little longer; she smoothed the nonexistent wrinkles from her suite before slowly exiting the vehicle.

He slapped the gold encrusted plaque that sported the company's name _Takahashi Inc_. in shining onyx letters. He dashed up to the elaborate front entrance and entered the luxurious building.

Standing at twenty stories in all its gleaming high finery glory stood Takahashi Inc. Owned by the Takahashi family, mainly Inutaisho Takahashi himself who was the President CEO and also Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father.

The company mainly dealt with money loans, organizing benefits and charities, and generally worked with the Unions. To Inuyasha it all sounded incredibly boring, but his father wanted him here in order to be 'immersed in the business' as he so easily put it the day he proceeded to tell him on his 18th birthday that he would be working at the company. Needless to say, that birthday hadn't been one of his more memorable ones, at least not a good memory anyway. But Inuyasha had learned to deal with it, in his own violent, brash way at least.

Flinging himself through the revolving doors, Inuyasha ignored the timid mad at the entrance asking to take his coat. Kaede followed through at a much more reasonable speed, shuffling through the door and giving a courteous 'Hi how are you?' to the door man.

Inuyasha dashed over to the mirrored elevator and mashed the button impatiently. If the dam thing didn't hurry up, father would have his head for being late.

Finally the elevator announced its arrival with an irritating ding. The doors opened and Inuyasha bounded in, followed by Kaede who stared at him through wary eyes. He ignored and smashed the button for the top floor. As the doors closed the elderly woman turned to look at him.

"Inuyasha, do try and act a little more civilized. You are in the work place and should act more appropriate. As a representative of this fine establishment it is your duty to act accordingly." Kaede proceeded to lecture him on the importance of being an employee at Takahashi Inc.

"Now you sound like my mother Kaede. Quit hassling me would you?" He turned to the woman with a scowl on his lips. He hated it when she got all authoritative on him.

The elevator dinged once more, bringing them to the top floor. The doors opened with a swish and they stepped out.

The entire top floor was surrounded by glass windows that lead to an incredible view of the business district of Tokyo. Complete with its own food court including many fabulous restaurants and cafes plus a Starbucks, Takahashi Inc was one to be envied.

The floor itself held the board rooms where the companies often held important meetings as well as the Presidents, Vice Presidents, and Inuyasha's office. He grinned smugly to himself, knowing that he was in one of the highest branches of the company, right under his father and Sesshomaru.

As a public representative for Takahashi Inc it was Inuyasha's job to go out and make the company look good. Whether it was advertising, promoting, or attending functions in order to further endorse the company Inuyasha did it. Sesshomaru would have called it meaningless and unorthodox, and accuse Inuyasha of only participating because of the salary, but Inuyasha didn't particularly care what his emotionless, cold hearted brother thought.

"We are here." Kaede informed him, coming to a stop in front of a large gray door, with a plaque reading 'meeting room' on it.

Inuyasha snorted. "Thanks for stating the obvious."

Kaede's eyes were immediately smoldering. Inuyasha noted and decided to quit while he was ahead.

"I'll see you later then." He stated, a little uneasy at the look she was giving him.

"Of course _Mr. Takahashi_." She trilled, putting sugary emphasize on his last name. Inuyasha knew he had royally pissed her off with that last comment. He quickly ducked into the room to avoid further confrontation.

"What is it with dog demons and their ability to annoy me?" Growled Kaede to herself. She shuffled to her desk, which was placed directly outside Inuyasha's office. She pointedly ignored the other secretaries as people called them. She snorted. Secretary was just another word for office whore. And they deserved the name, for how they dressed themselves. Half the woman in the company showed up for work with their boobs heaving out of their too tight shirts and half a skirt on. Not to mention the hooker heels as Kaede liked to call them. It was no wonder they didn't break a leg! And the makeup, for Buddha's sake didn't any of these girls hear the phrase less is more? Obviously not with the way they caked it on.

Kaede sniffed; glad she was regarded with much higher seniority then them. After all she was not a secretary, she was a _personal assistant_! There was a major difference. You wouldn't catch her dead in the attire they called clothes. They had way to many slits and plunging necklines for her liking. She pushed the thought of half naked secretaries out of her mind and tried to focus on answering all of Inuyasha's calls.

"Takahashi Inc, this is Kaede speaking…… No he's not available can I take a message? Of course I'll tell him you called….. Yes I will….. Ok goodbye Miss Kikyo."

She hung up the phone, suppressing a snarl. The woman called nearly every ten minutes. Honestly couldn't she give the man some peace?! No wonder Inuyasha hardly ever got any work done.

_If I were him, I'd spend more time at work. That woman has got issues._

The phone rang for the umpteenth time. "Takahashi Inc. This is Kaede speaking. He's in a meeting can I take a message?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha strolled into the board room, oozing confidence. His gaze swept along the long table taking in each person who sat there.

A set of similar golden eyes locked with his own. Father was there of course, sitting at the head of the table in all his finery. His silver locks were piled high onto his head in a sleek pony tail that hung to the middle of his back. His eyes held the tight reign of power and prestige within them.

Inuyasha smirked at who sat next to him. Sesshomaru. He was second in command. As stiff and marble like as ever. His brother had carefully composed his mask and wore it almost constantly, portraying no feeling or emotion whatsoever. But with brilliant silver hair, a flawless complexion and those depthless amber eyes he was considered to be one of Tokyo's most handsome and eligible bachelors. Too bad he didn't give a dam about what other people thought. He was the perfect ruthless businessman.

Inuyasha skimmed the other, less important people who sat there. Mostly eager coworkers who were hoping to impress the boss and get a promotion. _Hah! Fat chance!_

He trailed along until his eyes settled on an ivory skinned man with long, ebony hair and dark eyes. He wore an expensive gray suite. Naraku Onigumo, a representative from Ikazuchi. Inuyasha involuntary stiffened when the man's eyes flickered over him. The thought of Kikyo with this man….. Inuyasha had to swallow the acid that had begun to form in the back of his throat. Suppressing the urge to rip the man's throat out, he moved on.

Someone new caught his eye. A man with caramel tanned skin, and long, sleek hair the color of night. His eyes were a startling crimson. He was dressed in a white suite that complimented his dark skin. His mouth was turned upwards, almost like he was smiling, like he found something incredible amusing. Inuyasha was just about to ask what was so funny when his father stood up, preventing his chance.

Inutashio stood up, his lustrous silver hair swinging slightly. As President and CEO of Takahashi Inc and one of the most powerful and wealthiest demons in Japan, he was a force to be reckoned with. Turning his amber eyes towards his youngest son, they narrowed only slightly as if to say 'Why are you late when I specifically told you to be on time?'

Inuyasha played it cool under his father's gaze. Seeing as he wasn't getting anywhere with his silent threat, Inutashio cleared his throat.

"Nice of you to join us Inuyasha. Now if you are ready to act professionally, I would like to introduce you to someone."

Inutashio swept his hand across the table, in a grand gesture ending at the man with the crimson eyes.

"This is Mr. Heten Ikazuchi, president of Ikazuchi Corp."

"I'm extremely pleased to finally meet the extraordinary Inuyasha Takahashi." The man stated with a graceful bow.

Somehow Inuyasha found this to be insulting. He knew the bow was a sign of respect, but he had a feeling that the man was mocking him.

Nevertheless he returned the gesture with his own bow, if only to be polite in front of his father.

"Well now that the formalities are over; let's get down to business shall we?" Inutashio clapped his hands in a business manner and proceeded to sit.

Inuyasha flopped into a padded swivel chair, wishing the meeting was over all ready. He turned to see Heten sitting up straight backed his eyes focused earnestly on Inutashio.

What a suck up.

"The purpose of this meeting is to begin the partnership of both conglomerates Takahashi Inc. and Ikazuchi Corp. Both companies will be combining their ideas as well as funds in order to build a more unified and successful business from which we all can benefit by." Inutashio finished his introduction and the board room rose in a flurry of heavy clapping as they applauded.

"Thank you." He said with glowing pride as his head nodded to everyone in the room a pleased smile on his face.

Inuyasha was looking skeptical at all of the beaming employees. It was time to put an end to this sickening charade of overly exuberant fools.

"Excuse me, but what exactly does your company _do_?" He asked bluntly of Heten Ikazuchi, not bothering to use his name nor a sama as was the sign of respect.

The board room immediately went silent. Inutashio's gaze narrowed as he eyed his youngest son with irritation.

Heten's eyes seemed to glow as he turned to Inuyasha, smiling as if he were holding in a private joke.

"What an excellent question Inuyasha, which I will be more than happy to answer."

He continued to smile, which further irked Inuyasha. The way the man had spoken to him made him feel like he was an imprudent child.

"Well?" Inuyasha snorted impatiently, suppressing a growl through clenched teeth. The man was treating him like dam four year old and it was not boding well for Inuyasha's temper.

"Ikazuchi Corp mainly focuses on the distribution of children too family's who want a child. We also control the funds that are given to the child services organizations as well as keeping an eye out for new opportunities to help children who have otherwise been neglected of a home or a guardian."

Inuyasha harrumphed. So in plain English he meant that the company was an orphanage for children, and they also controlled the adoption process as well as the funds given to the majority of child services. Somehow he couldn't picture this man snuggling an armful of children grinning like he enjoyed having all those squirming bodies near him.

"Are most important organization sits in the countryside, Ikazuchi Children's Home. It is there we provide education, nurturing and a stable environment for children."

Inuyasha raised a brow. This guy looked the complete opposite of nurturing. And as far as Naraku went, the assistant looked just as unfriendly and malicious as Heten seemed. It was all a matter of covering up your emotions. Inuyasha knew from experience by watching Sesshomaru. To mask ones emotions was to put up a front and plaster on a different feeling so as to through off the person. Inuyasha knew better.

"So, you enjoy children do you?" He pursued.

"Oh yes." Heten purred. "Very much."

Inuyasha caught the gleam in his eye and Naraku's sly smile and felt his blood churn. He gripped the arms of his chair, until his knuckles turned so white the tendons beneath were visible. He forced himself to get under control and reign in his demon nature.

He wasn't a genius to know that these men did not enjoy children. If by contrast Inuyasha would bet that they loathed their occupations that involved the small, whiney creatures. Sure Inuyasha wasn't exactly a fan himself, but that did not excuse the fact that these men obviously disregarded children as nothing more than an inconvenience. He growled at the thought of what this man did with children.

"I think that's enough questions for today."Inutashio intervened. He gave Inuyasha a look that clearly said 'stop now or you will regret it.'

But Inuyasha was on a role. Standing up from his chair, he sent it swinging wildly. Leaning across the table towards Heten he glowered into the man's face.

"So would you say you enjoy children on a daily basis or just once in a while?" He prodded.

The amusement in Heten's eyes vanished and the first sign of anger emerged.

"That question is inappropriate Mr. Takahashi." He said silkily.

So, he had gone back to using formalities? Well Inuyasha could be formal too.

"So does that mean that you don't _enjoy_ children Mr. Ikazuchi?" He quipped. He was baiting the man, he knew, but he couldn't stop. As a child himself he had had personal experience with bullying and cruelty. To think of it happening to other children, by an adult no less! Inuyasha's tormentors had been fellow children his own age. But these men were far bigger and not to mention older than the children they housed. Who's to say a hand didn't slip and some innocent whelp was left with a black eye? Inuyasha was a good judge of character and he could tell that children did not fall under this man's favorite list.

His entire aura was off. It radiated a hidden energy, more mysterious and dark then Inuyasha had guessed. To think of this bastard around children….. Inuyasha voiced his rising anger in a loud snarl.

"That is quite _enough_!" Inutashio had stood from his chair, nostrils flaring, and glaring furiously at his young son through dark eyes.

He felt his father's energy snap and crackle in a fierce rebuke. Inuyasha pinned his ears to his head as he felt the angry sparks zap his aura. Inuyasha winced. Father was angry now.

"I am terribly sorry for my imprudent son's inexcusable rudeness Mr. Ikazuchi." Inutashio began to apologize reverently to the man whilst bowing repeatedly."

Heten merely looked on through fathomless eyes. "Yes, perhaps you ought to learn some control and therefore a few manners Mr. Takahashi, before embarrassing yourself in such a respectable workplace such as this." His eyes seemed to gleam in grim satisfaction as he stared triumphantly at Inuyasha.

That did it. Inuyasha lunged across the table with a feral roar and would have closed his hands around Heten's scrawny throat had he not been hauled back by his father.

"Excuse me gentleman, my son and I need to have a chat." The dog lord muttered through clenched teeth. He apologized once more before quickly leaving the room, dragging a struggling Inuyasha with them.

Inutashio stalked toward the other side of the room, scattering frightening secretaries and co workers alike as he went. No one wanted to be around when he was in a dark mood.

Wrenching open the door to his massive office, he shoved his son through the opening before quickly slamming the wood shut, nearly creating a crack in the wall.

"What was all _that_ about?!" He thundered to his belligerent son. "You were _completely_ out of line back there? What were you thinking baiting the head of Ikazuchi Corp. like that? "

He stood there fuming at Inuyasha, his amber eyes flashing dangerously. It was quite rare that the demon lord lost his temper; in fact he was known to be quite the level headed person and very laid back as far as far as situations go. But this was his breaking point.

Inuyasha took his time answering his father. It was wise not to further aggravate him, lest he pay the consequences. Not that he already hadn't royal fucked up. He knew that. It was what he was good at.

He took a deep breath before speaking. "I had a bad feeling about him dad. Something didn't feel right. Did you look at him? I mean, really that man around kids? It just doesn't seem plausible is all. He seemed….false, like he was putting up an act. "

Inutashio stared blankly at his son for a moment. "Are you suggesting that a man who has used his own funds to open an orphanage and house countless of parentless, homeless children out of the goodness of his heart hates kids? You provoked him! You lashed out at him! And all of this just because _you had a bad feeling?"_

Inuyasha slumped. "Well when you put it that way it sounds kind of stupid."

"You're darn right it was stupid! It bordered on moronic! To think, I raised you better than this."

"Dad, c'mon, I'm sorr-

"Enough. You not only embarrassed yourself, but also the company and myself with your despicable deeds. What will Mr. Ikazuchi think? You have just cost us a very big promotional deal that would have brought together two of the greatest conglomerates in Japan. You have shamed the Takahashi Company. Your foolish actions will not go unpunished."

Inuyasha felt his stomach clench. He had really done it now.

"You will go and make a formal apology to the entire boardroom for your intolerable behavior. Then we will decide how to handle this."

He opened the door and turned to look at his son. Inuyasha saw sadness and disappointment in those eyes and repressed the urge to run and hide.

"Oh and by the way, you can say goodbye to your apartment."

What?_ What?!_

"Dad you can't be serious!"

But he had already walked out the door.

Inuyasha followed in a dejected slump.

Once they returned to the boardroom, all eyes were on the half demon. Inuyasha noted that Sesshomaru had a smug gleam in his eyes. The bastard was probably glad.

Inutashio cleared his throat."Inuyasha do you have something to say to Mr. Ikazuchi?"

The half demon swallowed his pride. He sucked in his breath. He was never any good at apologies.

"I apologize for my behavior." He ground out to the crimson eyed demon.

Heten's eyes seemed to flash with mirth as he stared at the groveling half demon.

"It is quite all right Inuyasha. Now that I have gained a better understanding of Mr. Takahashi's youngest son I feel more prepared to continue on with our arrangements."

Inuyasha noticed that he did not say he accepted his apology, not that he particularly cared at all. The inconsiderate slime ball thoroughly enjoyed making him look like a fool.

Inutashio stepped in then, playing all high and mighty executive."Thank you gentleman for your kindness, though I doubt my son deserves such easy forgiveness at this moment. You can be rest assured I will think of a suitable punishment for his actions."

"Actually Mr. Takahashi sir, if you do not mind, my associate Mr. Onigumo and I have thought of a proposition you might like to hear regarding Inuyasha." Heten cut in smoothly.

The half demon growled lowly, they spoke of him as if he were not standing right there! He cracked his knuckles. The nerve of that guy!

"Oh?" Inquired Inutashio, seemingly ignoring his son's silent outburst with himself. "By all means, let's hear it."

"I propose that Inuyasha work at the Ikazuchi Children's Home. He may learn to develop proper social skills and responsibility by spending time with the children. I also propose that we have Inuyasha log his time spent there so that he may look back on his progress. He shall be required to spend time out in the community with the children."

Inuyasha must not have heard right. Not only did he have to spend time with the brats, but he had to do it in public! The half demon began to massage his temples, banning the looming threat of what was sure to be a constant migraine for the next year.

Inutashio looked thoughtful. "Hm, that sounds quite reasonable. How long should he be required to attend?"

"Let us say a year?"

Inuyasha paled and he felt his stomach drop to his toes._ An entire year?!_

"Yes, I believe that is sufficient enough time. And in return, we will overlook this mess and continue to work with Takahashi Inc."

They both turned to Inuyasha. "That seems fare doesn't it?"

Inuyasha wanted to rip the man's stupid little braid off and shove it down his throat. He grinned evilly to himself at the humorous thought of Heten choking on his own hair. All the while he would be saying 'now this is fare isn't it?'

But of course he could not do that, too many witnesses in the room. On the other hand, if they were alone….

"Inuyasha?"

His lovely daydream was dashed as his father and the entire boardroom stared at him expectantly.

What was he supposed to say? Sorry, I respectfully decline. Screw your company, I don't give a shit.

"Yes, I accept." He rasped. If he refused, his dad's corporation would be the one to pay, and that in turn greatly affected his payroll.

Heten seemed delighted. "Wonderful. I shall make the preparations. You begin your first day tomorrow Inuyasha."

"Great." The half demon stated tonelessly.

What the hell had he gotten himself into?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Inuyasha certainly has gotten himself into quite the predicament hasn't he? Also, that was an interesting encounter between Kagome and him. Picture it: the sexy bad boy in the hot Ferrari and the academic college student. When will they meet again? Only the author knows!  Thank you readers for your support and feedback, I love it!


	4. Encounter

**All right, first off I am apologizing for taking a while on this chapter. In my defense I wanted the meeting of our two main characters to be good, and I hope you think it is. I took a long time planning this out, plus with work (40 + hours a week- not bad for part time I think) and school vastly approaching (August 31****st****, another semester starts) I have been busy-but I have taken the time to chip away at this chapter and at last for all who have been patiently waiting, here it is. Do enjoy.**

Chapter 4- Encounter

It was extremely dark in his dream that much Shippo knew for certain. He recalled the feeling of being carried ever so gently; it felt like he was floating. And a lingering scent that Shippo could not place. It seemed familiar and yet somehow very different. Figures cloaked in shadow moved in front of him. If only he could reach them, ask them who they were. Hands stretched out, he could almost touch them. He was inches away…..

"Oi brat! Get up!" A rough voice barked.

Something heavy hit Shippo's head and he was very aware of a sagging weight upon his mattress.

"C'mon little baby, quit hiding under there!" The voice drawled.

"Is the little kitsune afraid, did he have a bad dream?" Another voice sneered.

Shippo groaned. Not them, please no. Not this early in the morning.

He flung back his worn afghan to see three faces jeering at him. Great, just great. It had to be them. He gave his best scowl to the three bullies, which in his opinion was pretty good for a seven year old.

"What? Did we wake you?" A dark haired boy with silver eyes sat on his bed, flanked by his two cronies.

"Knock it off, Hotaka."

"Aw did I hurt his feelings?" The older boy jeered. At age eleven, he was significantly taller than Shippo, and he never let him forget it.

"You don't mess with Hotaka! The wolf demon is a proud race and don't you forget that!" One of the other boys, Matsu who was a panther demon, bared his fangs at Shippo. At second in command, he stood just an inch shorter than Hotaka, with brilliant cerulean eyes, and a jet black tail that matched his hair. He was the one who held Shippo down while the others took turns wailing on him. Or, if they were bored, they'd invent some other imaginative 'game' like fox hunting. That seemed to be there favorite.

"Yea!" The last boy agreed pumping his fist. He sported brown fuzzy ears upon the top of his chocolate mop of hair. A bear demon, Teishi was basically the follower. He would follow Hotaka and Matsu around and cheer them on when the picked on some other kid. Mostly it was just Shippo; they seemed to have a special interest in him.

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, Shippo pushed his way through the three demon children. Turning to his shabby chest of drawers, he wrenched open a drawer, causing his meager selection of clothing to nearly come spilling out.

Shippo snatched up his favorite shirt, paper thin cotton garment the color of jade. Rooting around he found a pair of baggy slacks grey in color. Searching through his other clothes, he pushed aside his faded yellowing socks. Where was it?

"Looking for this?" Hotaka dangled Shippo's all time favorite and only vest in his hand.

Shippo gritted his teeth. They just _had_ to take it, his favorite!

"Give it back."

"Ooooh! Looks like he's serious!" Matsu mocked.

"If you want it, come and get it." Hotaka eyes darkened cruelly.

Shippo flung himself at the boy, and was caught by two sets of arms.

"Take him outside." Hotaka ordered.

The two other boys dragged Shippo across the room, weaving through the countless bunk beds until they reached a door. Hotaka pulled on the knob until the door creaked open. The chilly morning air ruffled Shippo's hair and caused him to shiver through his hand me down pajamas.

Stocking over to a particularly mucky mud puddle, Hotaka proceeded to dangle Shippo's vest over it.

"No! Don't! Stop it!" Shippo screeched from his hold. He felt his eyes prick with angry tears.

"Aw is the baby going to cry?" Hotaka sneered. The other two laughed right along with their leader.

"Fine. You want your vest? Here it is."

He held it out to Shippo, who looked utterly flabbergasted at the complete turnaround.

He reached out to grab it, when at the last second Hotaka let it fall from his hand. The cloth fluttered to the ground and into the sticky mud before Shippo could grab it.

"Oops." Hotaka said innocently.

He stuck his foot and stepped on the vest, sending it deeper into the mud.

Shippo's eyes widened as he saw his beloved vest being flooded with the filthy muck.

"Sorry Shippo, it was an accident." Hotaka trilled.

The other two howled at his joke and left Shippo to pick up his ruined vest. By the time he had fished it out with a stick, they had already returned inside.

Holding it on the end of a stick, he hurried inside to escape the chill. Not that inside was much better anyway, it was always drafty.

Shippo scurried into the boy's community bathroom and let his vest drop into the sink with a squelch, splattering mud droplets all over the mirror.

Turning on the tap, he began to vigorously scrub at the article of clothing in a desperate attempt to get the stains out. After about ten minutes of scrubbing Shippo's hands ached. But there was still a big stain on the back that just would not come out. Deciding he had given it his best, he rung out the sopping vest and went to hang it on his bed post.

His growling stomach reminded Shippo that he was already late for breakfast and if he didn't get a move on he wouldn't get any. Hurriedly throwing on his clothes he sprinted back to the bathroom to scrub the grit from his face.

Looking in the mirror, Shippo did a quick self check. His ginger hair stuck out in all directions and he looked like a raccoon demon the bags under his eyes were so predominant! Snatching up a comb he snagged it through his hair, trying to tame the unruly tangles. After a few silent minutes of struggling, he gave up. Throwing down the comb he dashed from the bathroom and off to breakfast.

Hurrying down the long dim hallways his keen ears picked up the chatter of the other children as he neared the dining hall. Dozens of long tables greeted his eye, most of them occupied by children of all different sizes and all of them were demon in some way.

Ignoring the stares he was getting he quickly plopped down at a bench and grabbed the nearest bowl to him.

Rice gruel with a side of plum pickle. He shouldn't have been surprised; it was what he had eaten for breakfast every day for the past seven years. Grapping a spoon he plunged it into the mush and began to wolf it down. Better to eat fast then lose your meal by being too slow.

A gong sounded very loud and abruptly. The children all began pushing away the benches and carrying their bowls to the kitchen. Piling them up on the cart for the staff to clear away, the crowd began to line up in specific formations for their school lessons. Shippo saw this and began to choke down his mush in an effort to get a full stomach. If he didn't hurry up he would be in major trouble with…

", would you care to explain to me why you are not in line with the other children?"

Shippo looked up, his face still dripping with gruel to see two dark eyes staring at him from behind a current of long midnight hair. Uh oh.

"Uh, nothing Mr. Onigumo, I was just still hungry so I wanted to finish up my meal and uh…

He trailed off at the cold look the man was giving him. "So you thought you would be deliberately disrespectful. You assumed that you could lollygag at your own pace while the other children are clearly in line, waiting for their instructors?"

Shippo gulped. "No sir, that's not it at all, I just…

The man leaned down, until his dark hair tickled Shippo's nose. "Silence. It is not the staffs fault nor the children's that you were late coming to breakfast. Your meaningless prattle is unimportant, now I suggest you get to your line before the consequences become severe."

Shippo licked his lips and flung himself away from the table and to his line. He would have liked to point out to Mr. Onigumo that children actually _had _been the cause of his lateness, but he did want to live to see his next birthday so he decided against it

He had been lucky in a way; at least it wasn't Mr. Ikazuchi who had stopped him. Shippo shivered. That man scared him.

"All right children! Follow your respective instructors to you classrooms!" Mr. Onigumo barked.

Shippo scurried after his line as they walked in perfect synchronization after their instructor. He was in the primary school group which meant he was in the second grade along with the other seven year olds.

His line filed into their classroom, each student quickly scrambled to his respective desk. Shippo sighed and walked to his lonely desk in the far back left corner. He sat down on the rickety chair and placed his hands in tangled disarray on top of the wood.

Chatter buzzed through Shippo's keen ears. It was nothing new, another day of meticulous school.

"Good morning class." A sultry female voice floated into the room.

The class fell silent, and Shippo swore he could hear his heart hammering in his chest.

The children stood at once and bowed to the woman who stood at the front of the room. The instructor stood tall and proud dressed in a form fitting dress of radiant fuchsia. Her dark tresses were swept up into an elegant perched on the top of her head. Neither pearls nor ribbons complimented her hair, only a lone white feather stuck out from the flawless locks. Her ruby red lips seemed to quiver on the verge of an amused smile as she silently scanned the room, looking for misbehavers. Everyone feared the wind sorceress and her formidable powers. She was a voluptuous woman with ample curves. Every male species in the building stopped and turned to stare when she sauntered by. Even the young boys tried to pick under her long flowing dresses whenever they thought she wasn't looking. Shippo could care less.

"Good morning Ms. Kagura." The class chirped obediently.

"You may sit." She ordered. The children all sat. Shippo plopped into his chair and ducked his head, glad for once that he sat behind a large and beefy kid; he could easily hide this way.

"Today we shall continue our lecture on the history of ancient Japan. Now as you all know, Japan has been home to several demons for over thousands of years. And the present day has brought us to a new reality. At one time, demons were scorned and feared by humans. That is not necessarily the case today, seeing as most human have learned to cooperate and coexist with demons. We walk among them as everyday people. But hundreds of years ago, that was not the case. In Japan's feudal era demons were seen as terrible, merciless creatures that thirsted for blood….."

Shippo laid his head on top of his ratty textbook, wishing the day was over already. The teacher's voice faded away as he drifted off into a wonderful dream. This one was different from the usual nightmares he suffered from. In this dream he didn't live in an orphanage. He didn't share a room with thirty other roughhousing boys. He wasn't served the same meager meal day after day. He didn't sleep underneath an old army blanket on a thin and lumpy mattress. He was looked after and cared for by someone. He was loved.

The young fox smiled contently as he lulled deeper and deeper into dreamland. This dream felt so real, he could almost see the person standing over him, but they were cloaked in shadow. If he could just reach out and touch them, then he would know who they were. Then, from out of the darkness a sudden flicker of gold illuminated the gloom.

"Mr. Kijutsu." The voice spoke softly. It was a woman. Well that was unexpected. Strange, the voice sounded exactly like…

Shippo roused groggily from his dream. His vision was still blurry. But one thing stood out clear as day. Ms. Kagura was leaning over him, her crimson orbs flickered darkly.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Kijutsu. I'm sorry that your dream was so much more interesting than what I have to say." She purred softly.

Shippo thought his heart was going to leap up into his throat. His breath died in his throat and his tongue felt like it were made of cotton!

"Well? Don't you have anything to say for your despicable behavior?" Ms. Kagura was leaning so close to him now, he could smell her expensive perfume. He tried not to gag as he was shrouded in a thick cloud of lady musk.

Wow. Shippo could not catch a break today. He struggled to calm his heart before attempting to answer. What was he supposed to say anyway, 'sorry I fell asleep in your class?' Yea, _that_ would go over well. He had to say something, because she was awaiting his answer. The entire class had turned in their seats to stare at them. Great.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep Ms. Kagura. I haven't been sleeping well and I…..

She held up a hand, effectively bringing his embarrassed mumbling to a halt. Seriously, what was it with adults and interrupting him? They expected him to answer their questions and when he did, they interrupted him and never let him finish! It was annoying.

"I have no time for your tedious excuses. Now if you would kindly try to stay awake. I know that my class may not be the most interesting to you, but I do pride myself on being able to teach the ancient history of Japan."

Shippo felt the blood rise to his cheeks. "Yes ma'am." He managed to stutter abashedly.

Kagura nodded and abruptly turned away, her heels clicking to the front of the classroom.

That was close. Shippo breathed a silent sigh of relief, glad that Kagura was one of the less cruel instructors. Sure, she could still make a student want to disappear with that intimidating stare of hers but at least she wasn't entirely like Mr. Ikazuchi or Mr. Onigumo. She actually possessed a heart. At least Shippo thought she did. He hoped so anyway.

The rest of the lesson passed without any further incidents. The bell sounded for the end of the class and Shippo dipped his head to his desk once more, using his textbook as a pillow. The children immediately gathered into their little groups, chattering about some insignificant thing or other. Shippo wouldn't know. He was never included.

He closed his eyes and waited for the next instructor to appear and begin teaching them.

"Attention children, it's time to begin." A prim voice chirped.

Right on time. Shippo looked up through bleary eyes to see a man step into the room. He was dressed in traditional clothes. He wore a long sweeping kimono the color of lavender that fluttered down to his feet. Purple markings painted his cheeks from his eyes down to his jaw bone.

His hair was black and swept into a bun which was perched precariously on his head. He looked very girly in Shippo's opinion. Maybe that's why he taught art.

"Good day class and welcome to another wonderful day of art with me, your artist master Jakotsu!" The man sang dramatically to the room as he stared at them all through sparkling eyes.

"Well don't just sit there you silly lumps! Get up and grab an easel and some paint. Let's get to making masterpieces!"

He fluttered across the room to the stack of easels that sat on the teacher's desk. Sweeping his hand dramatically he gestured for the children to get up.

There was a sudden stampede as the children all scrambled to get the best paint set. There was a mad dash for the good paintbrushes and an assortment of moans when someone's canvas got trampled on. A spatter of water had someone hissing, probably a cat, Shippo thought bemusedly. They always had a strong disliking to the water.

Shippo lagged behind, waiting for the crowd to die down before slowly going and grabbing the last easel. It was bent slightly, but what could he do? He took a set of paint and a brush before heading back to his desk, trying not to slosh his cup of water on the way.

"Ok!" Jakotsu clapped his hands. "Today you are going to be painting a representation of your dreams. You can be as creative as you like. Use those blossoming imaginations of yours! There are no limitations Begin!"

There was an instant clatter as everyone began to open their paint sets and slosh their brushes into the colors before slapping them to the white canvases.

Shippo stared thoughtfully at his canvas for a moment. What should he paint? He ruffled his carrot colored hair in concentration.

He dipped his brush carefully in the black paint before streaking it across the canvas, marring its perfect whiteness with his imagination.

An hour later Jakotsu was walking around admiring their work. He stopped short of Shippo's canvas.

"Oh my." His mouth opened and closed as he stared at Shippo's 'art'.

"Shippo dear, this is quite…. Interesting. This is a dream that you had?"

The fox kitsune nodded silently while staring at his painting, waiting for another reaction.

Jakotsu was shocked to say the least. Most of the kid's paintings consisted of ponies and rainbows, flowers, animals or people, candy, or whatever other trivial things children dreamed about. But this…..

He stared at the painting, taking it all in. The canvas was painted almost entirely black. Jakotsu could make out shapes that resembled trees. Deformed blobs painted in white and purple centered the page. White splotches were flung sporadically near the top, the boy's representation of stars. Trickles of blue dripped down the easel. Rain. But the most significant thing of all that stuck out from the picture was the eyes. Golden eyes burned through all the dark chaos that seemed to surround the painting. They were so profound and clear, their powerful magnitude seemed to smolder indefinitely. The pupil, as dark as the pitch blackness that surrounded it held an infinite fire that burned persistently, as if they were staring into Jakotsu's very soul.

He shivered, before turning away from the abnormal painting created by a seven year old kitsune. It wouldn't do for them to see him so unsettled over what was meant to be a pleasurable task in order to rouse the imagination. Heten would need to know about this.

"Ok class!" He chirped, putting on his happy mask for the children. "It's time to put away your paints. Your paintings are all wonderful! They will be set up in the dining hall so that everyone can see the masterpieces that you have created. That ought to brighten up the room hm?"

Shippo stared at his painting in incredulous silence. _This_ was supposed to brighten the room? He highly doubted that is 'masterpiece' as Jakotsu had so ecstatically called them would brighten up the room. It would probably frighten some people.

He pushed his untidy orange fringe out of his eyes, noting the bit of crusted paint that had matted there. He would have to be sure to get that out during his bath tonight.

He clambered up from his desk and gathered his supplies in an armful and shuffled up to the front of the classroom. Setting his tin of paints on the massive stack along with the others, he hurried to the sink in order to rinse out his cup and brush.

Shippo squirted a dollop of soap onto his paint blotched fingers, scrubbing them furiously under the icy stream of water.

"Ah hem." A deep voice coughed.

The boy whirled around, his wet hands flinging water droplets in every direction. There stood Mr. Ikazuchi at the front of the classroom, staring with piercing eyes right at Shippo. It was just then that the kitsune noticed that he was the only one out of his seat. Everyone else had already sat down and was dutifully staring ahead while he had been clambering on and making noise like an oblivious idiot.

"To your seat Mr. Kijutsu." Mr. Ikazuchi directed coldly.

Wiping his dripping hands hastily on his pants he dashed to his seat, his face aflame with embarrassment and shame.

The man held his gaze for another minute, before turning away to face the class.

Shippo ducked his head, pressing his burning cheeks to the cool wood. He could feel the stares boring into his skull. His classmates continued to sneak glances at him when they thought he wouldn't see.

"Today we will be taking our lesson outside in order to further practice the inevitable abilities that you no doubt are beginning to show due to your demon heritage."

The class murmured in an excited buzz, glad to be out of the stuffy classroom and out in the fresh air.

An abrupt clap of thunder brought the chattering to a halt. Heten stared his students down through heated crimson orbs. Some of them cowered under his gaze, showing him complete submission through flattened ears and the drooping of the head and tremble beneath his stance. Lowering oneself meant showing the elder complete and utter submission. He was the alpha of sorts in this clan. Not to say that he lowered himself to the standards of inu youkai and their belligerent and undignified ways. But he was top commander of Ikazuchi Inc and head of this unclaimed pack of demon children.

He smirked. Thunder defiantly came in handy when dealing with an unruly mob of whelps.

"Now then." He continued on. "When we are outside, you _will _conduct yourselves with the utmost grace and poise that I know you are capable of. And if I see _any_ foolishness or trickery of any kind this privilege will not be extended again. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior and to heed my word while we are within the training grounds. Am I clear?"

The class bobbed their heads vigorously in a hurried attempt to convince him.

"Very well. Then form an orderly line and we shall make our way to the training grounds."

A mad dash occurred as demons pushed and pulled each other, wanting to be the first one in line.

Shippo let himself be jostled and shoved between the other swarming bodies. He winced as he brushed against a steely scale, no doubt a dragon youkai.

"I said _orderly_."

The children stumbled over themselves in order to cram together in a crowded line. Shippo found himself jammed between a bull and porcupine youkai. So his back was bruised by the bull's incoming horns as he tried to avoid being jabbed by the spines in front.

He sighed amongst all the chaos around him. This was Training class after all. It was up to the students at Ikazuchi to be able to control their abilities by the time they were to go out into the world. This class taught them the fundamental theories as well as hands on experience in learning to develop their skills as youkai of this generation.

"As future representatives for the youkai population, you need to be well practiced in the art of your abilities as well as know the culture and lineage of your youkai brethren." Heten informed the group in his no nonsense voice whilst leading them out of the class room.

The breezy wind unleashed its silent relief upon Shippo's muddled senses as the class paraded out into the rolling green hills. The fresh air was a change to the stuffy interior of the villa, where some of his classmates simply _forgot _to bath for three nights in a row. Shippo suspected it was the pig demons, they liked their dirt and muck Needless to say, and it had gotten more than a little ripe. The head administrator Mr. Ikazuchi had to be called in to reinforce the rules of proper hygiene. No one forgot to bath after that. But still, the constant swirling scent of many demons often left Shippo dizzy at times. He was grateful to breath in the fresh air and smell nothing but the trees that dotted the distant perimeter of the land.

"You will follow me to the training grounds." Heten whirled around after directing the class and began to sweep forward along the worn path that lead into the pine scented forest. Shippo walked along with the others, taking in the sights, sounds, and smells of his surroundings. Matsui oaks surrounded them, their massive branches leaning overhead, blocking most of the sky.

Shippo caught a glimpse of the cobalt heavens that ascended far above them. The weather was mild enough, a crisp wind still lingered, whistling through the trees. Shippo hugged his thin shirt to himself, wishing he had worn something a little warmer, or at least had his vest. All in all it was temperate enough for the month of March.

Heten lead them through the familiar trails that lead to the training grounds. Shippo knew it by heart; he had been coming here as long as he remembered in order to train his inner youkai. When demon children entered 'the villa' as they called it, they were put into a special program, one that taught them the skills they needed in order to grow up as a functional member of society.

Humans had come to accept, if not tolerate demons over the last few centuries. That's not to say that some still didn't scorn them. There were still those that believed that demons were still believed to be the work of the devil, some hellish creation put on the earth to wipe out the humans.

Shippo scoffed to himself. As if _he_ would have any reason to destroy a human. But that was not the way every demon thought. There were still those, who wished to rid the world of useless humans that overpopulated their territory as they called it. Yes, some demons still marked the land as theirs, only now it was owned by the wealthier ones who could afford to purchase and prosper from it. Mr. Ikazuchi was one of them, owning the villa and its grounds that surrounded it. Shippo knew of a few others with fabulous, enriching lives. The Takahashi's being the predominant family.

If there was one family that was considered royalty it was them. They owned over half of Japan thanks to their thriving company and endless wealth.

Shippo sniffed disdainfully. They lived like kings, while he was stuck here, longing for a proper family.

_I bet they don't worry about things like if they will get enough to eat, or when they will get the next hand me down pair of pants._

"Hey watch it!" A snarky voice hissed.

Shippo blinked, realizing he hadn't been watching where he was going. He had walked right into a panther demon. By the way he was swishing his tail; Shippo guessed he was not very pleased.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

The young panther grumbled angrily, before turning back around to the group. Shippo discovered that they had made it to the training grounds.

A large clearing had been made out in the middle of the forest. The dirt here was packed down tightly. Although this did make it a very uncomfortable landing if you happened to fall to the ground. It was hard as a rock. Shippo knew because of his variety of bruises having being slammed into it so many times.

Along the far side of the clearing was an obstacle course. Shippo grimaced. Being one of the shorter ones of his class made falling from that thing a lot more painful. The drop was farther for one thing.

Shippo scanned it. A row of tires lay on the ground in pairs leading up to the first obstacle. A wall stood, about ten feet high. A tattered rope lay swinging in the breeze, his only source of climbing the wall. And that wall was made of granite, a slippery substance, and smooth as glass and with no room for foot holds.

After the mountainous wall there was the pit. Overhanging this hole was a set of monkey bars. One had to use their upper body strength to swing from bar to bar, while perilously hanging above the pit. To fall meant certain doom. The pit had gravel at the bottom. Although they were not sharpened to a deadly point, they still hurt to fall on. Shippo was lucky if he made it half way across before his strength failed him, causing him to fall. Falling meant starting all over again.

If you made it past the pit your next challenge was to crawl through a set of tubes. Then there was the test for balance. Eight poles were set in a straight line. They sat at different heights and the object was to leap from pole to pole while keeping your balance. They were designed to be very small so that only one foot could be on the pole. The trick was to know how to balance your weight to avoid falling.

Shippo felt his stomach constrict into tight knots. He took a deep breath of the fresh air, wishing he hadn't eaten so fast at breakfast. Swallowing the overwhelming lump in his throat, he turned to focus his attention on the teacher.

"….Now as long as you remember those rules and pay heed to what I have told you, everything should go smoothly. Now off you go to start your warm up."

Shippo's eyes widened as he realized he had not been listening to what Heten had been saying.

The class turned away and an immediate stampede took place as each one scrambled to be the first one to the obstacle course.

Shippo was left coughing and feeling slightly dizzy as he was left in the dust behind his classmates.

A shadow enveloped him and he turned to see Heten towering over him, a satisfied smirk on his features.

"Well Mr. Kijutsu, I see you have proven once again your inability to follow even the simplest of directions."

Shippo's hair stood on end as he felt the crackle of energy snap around Mr. Ikazuchi. He may have been a young demon, but he knew how to recognize an aura. And judging by his, Heten was not pleased.

"I suggest you get going." Crimson orbs stared him down, and Shippo felt the back of his neck prickle. Not needing to be told twice he wretched himself away from Heten's penetrating stare and scurried off to the obstacle course.

Minutes later he found himself dangling above the pit. His scrawny arms already ached from having held on to the bars for so long. And worse, his hands were starting to clam up, leaving a thin layer of sweat perfect for slipping.

It was always the middle he got stuck at. He started off fine, full of energy, swinging from bar to bar over the perilous pit. But then he would get half way there and his miniscule reserve of strength would fail him.

Shippo managed to take another swing before his arms completely gave out. He fell through the silent air, awaiting the painful collision with the ground which was sure to come.

He felt his small body connect with the gravel. A wave of pain enveloped him as he attempted to get to his feet. He took in the damage. His pants were ripped. He could see through the jagged rips of fabric to his bloodied knees.

Wincing, Shippo sniffed and brushed back the oncoming tears. There was no reason for him to cry. Crying was for babies. Only the weak cried. Shippo had cried. That must mean he was weak.

Shaking it off, he began the ascent, digging his small hands into the pits walls, pulling down dirt clods as he struggled to reach the top. It seemed like forever until he finally made it to the top. He used the last of his strength to pull himself over the edge.

Panting heavily, Shippo lay there gulping in the fresh air to his screaming lungs.

"Mr. Kijutsu, are you incapable of following directions, or are you simply just lazy?" Heten stood over him, a disapproving frown on his face.

"Uh….I" Shippo stumbled. Where was his tongue?! He wished he could say something clever so as to impress Heten, but nothing came to mind.

Heten sighed. "Very well, since you prove sorely inadequate and unable to complete even the most basic of tasks I suggest you join the others over in the sparring area."

Shippo took one last fleeting glance at Heten's emotionless expression, before scurrying off with his tail between his legs.

He arrived to witness a jumble of kids gathered excitedly around the sparring arena.

"All right my children!" Hetens voice cut through their bubbling chatter, silencing the group. "Now we will focus on honing our skills so as to become better demons. Each of you has your own unique strength and power one that comes with your demon genetics."

"For instance." He stepped out in front of the group to the middle of the arena. His face had gone completely passive, eyes closed in concentration. All was still. Then Shippo felt the wind change. The balmy breeze picked up and formed a full fledged gust, shaking the trees braches and sending his hair whipping wildly.

The air was suddenly alive with static and electricity. Shippo watched as the sun was engulfed in a barrage of nasty storm clouds. The brilliant blue sky was gone, replaced by rolling thunder heads and crackling lighting. Thunder boomed overhead, causing a shiver to trickle down Shippo's spine.

_It's only a storm. He's merely showing his power._ Shippo tried to remind himself as his teeth started chattering.

A bolt flashed across the sky, illuminating the dark clearing they stood in. The entire group jumped, startled by the horrific display of their headmasters power.

"There. That was just a small dose of my power. You may one day find yourselves with similar skills and power. But for now, you are here so that I may teach you to control it. Now, I want you to break off into partners. Pick someone of equal ability and strength to your own. This will be your way of testing one another and building your endurance. Go."

There was an instant scramble, as all the children jockeyed for their friends. Shippo weaved his way through the jumbling mass of bodies, trying to find someone to pair up with. The crowd cleared and he was left staring into a young panther demon's face. Shippo gulped. It was the one he had bumped earlier. Based on the smug expression on his face, Shippo knew that this was going to end painfully.

"All right once you have found a partner, I want the two of you to spread out. We will be working on close hand to hand combat today. You would do well to remember that there is no hitting of the face. Keep it below the neck. And if I see anyone of you displaying even a trickle of your aura's physical power you will live to regret it."

Shippo barley had time to register what he said before the panther was on him. Swiping and pawing he got in a clear shot and knocked the fox to the ground.

Shippo landed hard on his bottom and felt the pain shoot up his spine upon the impact. He couldn't help it that he was smaller. The panther was at least twice his size _and_ he had the benefit of strength on his side.

But there was one small advantage that Shippo relished having. He was quick. He couldn't land a decent punch, but he was good at dodging them.

Sparring was supposed to teach them how to defend themselves, should they ever need to. Shippo grimaced at the irony of it all. _He_ defended himself on a daily basis, from the other demons he lived with. And this was not during their training sessions. Where was the justice in that?

Dodging another furry paw, Shippo risked a jab. His small paw connected with the panther's chest. As quick as a whip, a black tail slapped into the side of Shippo's head. Down he went.

A small cloud of dust rose up as Shippo collided with the dirt once again. Coughing and sputtering he squinted through the swirling cloud, searching for his 'opponent'.

Rumbling laughter filtered through the dust. "Pathetic! I've fought smaller demons that were tougher than you Kijutsu!"

Shippo slowly got to his feet. "We're not supposed to attack above the neck." He reminded the young panther.

A scoff was the reply he got. "Oh boo hoo! Must you always play by the rules? In the real world your opponent isn't going to play by the rules. And there won't be anyone to protect you! Especially not your parents, because their _dead_."

Something deep inside Shippo stirred. "Take that back." He said calmly, his emerald eyes unusually bright.

"In your dreams kit! Mommy and daddy abandoned you because they saw you as a waste of time. And then they went and got themselves killed like the idiot foxes they were! It's just too bad they didn't see fit to place you with someone who actually cared, instead you got dumped here. You're a reject."

A hot liquid was boiling in Shippo's blood now. It bubbled and broiled, sputtered and frothed. Shippo clenched his small palms, trying to hold back. His fingers were tingling with a prickly heat.

"Stop it." He hissed through clenched teeth. His aura was snapping wildly now at the end of its leash.

"Or what?" The panther taunted, smirking arrogantly, fangs and all. "What could you do? You're so small, so puny, and so _weak_."

Shippo snapped. The raw, uncontrolled power clawed its way out, snapping the rope which bound it inside. Hotter and hotter Shippo's insides became. Flames burned his insides, begging to be released. He had to let it go. It was too much to bear.

His hands became his outlets and with a mighty screech, he unleashed the aura within. Flames burst from his palms in a mighty flourish of sparks. The flames rocketed towards the panther, colliding with him, completely knocking him off his feet.

"_What_ is going on here!?" A thundering voice broke through Shippo's wall, leaving him breathing heavily. He blinked, looking around. What had just happened?

Heten was at the panther's side, helping the yowling cat to his feet. He inspected the charred clothing and the singed fur. Then he turned his glimmering eyes onto him. Shippo was rooted to the spot as Heten glided over to him.

"Come with me!" He hissed menacingly. He turned to the west of the bunch, wide eyed and staring. "Class dismissed!"

The group immediately began to shuffle about, making their way back to the villa. Shippo only wished he was one of them. Instead he found himself staring into Heten's heated eyes. Pale fingers curled around Shippo's forearm as he was tugged along after the headmaster.

All previous adrenalin drained from his body as Heten pulled him through the trees. Shippo's stomach filled with dread. How was he to explain himself? He was specifically told not to show the slightest inkling of his youkai aura, and what did he do? He practically burned the fur off that panther. He had deserved it though. Shippo frowned. The way he had talked about his parents, as if they were glad to be rid of him….. Shippo felt the fire flare up hopefully, and hastily smothered it.

All too soon they were back to the villa, Heten banged through the front doors, pulling the two children along after him. The young panther, whose name was Kano, continued to mew softly, trying to lick at his wounds. Shippo snorted at the name, it meant one's masculine power or capability. Kano certainly had power behind him. He reminded Shippo of Matsu, one of Hotaka's lackeys.

Heten lead them through the halls, past wide eyed stares and cheeky grins. Everyone knew who was at fault. Shippo dropped his head, trying to suppress his burning cheeks.

They swept through another door and were at the infirmary. "Jinenji!" Heten called throughout the softly lit room. A shuffling came from beyond the rows of pristinely made beds.

A half demon appeared, carrying an array of bottles in his hefty arms. "Oh dear! What has happened?!" He lumbered over, taking in the site of the mewling Kano.

"Mr. Kijutsu here apparently got out of hand, and this is the end result." Heten gestured to the young panther who was trying to lick himself mournfully.

"Oh well not to worry, I'll have him fixed up soon enough. Come along Kano and let me see those burns." Jinenji's kind blue eyes surveyed the injuries. He placed a gentle arm around the cat and led him into the deeper into the bowls of the infirmary.

"Follow me." Heten commanded. Having no other choice, Shippo trudged behind him.

They swiveled through the halls once more until they arrived at the dorm where Shippo slept. As if he knew exactly which bed was his, Heten stopped by the kits bunk.

"Sit."

Shippo did, a hot lump already rising in his throat. Curling his legs underneath him he began to absentmindedly fiddle with his tail.

Heten leaned forward, commanding Shippo's attention. "Would you care to give me an explanation of that underhanded display of childishness? He asked calmly.

"I specifically recall giving you all explicit instructions_ not _to use your power or unleash your aura in any way."

Shippo knew not to be fooled by his calm exterior, for this was the most dangerous aspect of Heten. Nonetheless he felt like he should attempt some kind of speech.

He took a steadying breath. "Sir, I heard exactly what you said. It's just that when Kano provoked me…"

He trailed off, noticing Heten's piercing stare flare up. Whatever he had meant to say was lost as he swallowed the last ounce of his courage.

"_Provoked? _Honestly Kijutsu are you really so easily goaded that you would let your opponent find your weakness that effortlessly? Of course he was provoking you. That is the entire point of these exercises. It is to learn to control ones emotions in the heat of a battle. In a real situation your opponent is going to try and provoke you into attacking so that you are off your guard, blinded by your anger. Then that is the moment when they will strike, effectively exploiting your weakness. Your job is to keep your emotions under control so that you won't be pushed into attacking when you're not planning to."

Shippo sighed, burying his toes further into the blanket. It wasn't that he deliberately attacked. It was just Kano had said those things about his parents. And then there was that jab about him being weak… it all came undone and Shippo just could not control it. That feeling, needing to release that raw, pent up energy. And when he finally did it was like instant relief. The coil that had been winding tighter and tighter inside him finally snapped. It had felt good. But how could he explain that to Heten.

"Mr. Kijutsu I'm waiting for an explanation. Or are you going to continue to sit there with that ignorant look on your face?"

Twin blots of color dotted Shippo's cheeks. He took a deep breath, preparing his excuse.

"I did not intend to attack him. I didn't even know that I had the power to do so. He started making remarks about my parent's deaths…..He told me I was weak." Shippo said this last part in a whisper.

If there was one thing he hated it was being picked on for being smaller. He always felt helpless, most of the other kids were bigger than him, and it didn't help that he was small for his age anyway.

"Regardless of that fact, you could have chosen to come get me and inform me of the situation. Instead you chose to act on your own, without giving your actions ample consideration. We all make mistakes, and yours is no different from others I have delt with. And like the many others I will deal with your actions the same way."

Shippo gulped. What would it be this time? He had heard of kids being smacked for their misdemeanors. He hadn't felt a hand on his backside in a long time, and hoped to keep it that way. Sometimes they were forbidden to play with the others when it was free time. Instead they had to sit on their beds, alone.

The kit shuddered, he would never tell anyone, but this was the punishment he feared the worst. He hated to be alone. Being banished to the room by himself brought out his worst fears.

"You will spend fifteen minutes in the corner in order to think about your actions and what you could have done instead to prevent such an unpleasant event from happening again."

Shippo perked up. A time out? That was it? That wasn't too bad. He could handle that.

As if seeing his hopeful expression, Heten continued on. "Also you will have your supper in here. You will also be missing out on the observatories today."

Shippo's fleeting bliss evaporated. The 'observatories' as Heten so mildly put it, was the time when couples visited the villa to see the children and possibly think about adoption.

Shippo craved these days when people came, their eyes sweeping over the lot of them, searching for someone to bring home. He had always hoped it was him that they would pick. Each time a group visited he would put on his best, shining smile and beam up at them through emerald eyes.

Heten had just put a damper on his plans for this visit.

"No!" He moaned. "Anything but that sir, _please_!" He was looking at the headmaster and owner of the roof over his head, praying that he would change his mind and say that it was all a joke.

Heten's expression told Shippo that it was no joke. "I am sorry, but this is my final decision. Perhaps this will teach you to think before you act."

He stood up, his long robes fluttering to the floor. Walking some steps away he grabbed a hard backed chair and placed it in the corner. Without a word he pointed.

Shippo slowly dragged himself off the bed and shuffled over to the chair. He sat with a noticeable thunk on the hard wood. The one small advantage was that he wasn't sitting on a smarting bottom. It wasn't much, but Shippo would take it.

"In fifteen minutes you may get up, but until then I expect you to stay put. You may eat lunch in the hall with the others, and you will attend the rest of your classes. But dinner as well as the rest of your night will be spent in here."

Shippo merely nodded, trying not to sulk and failing miserably.

"I expect an answer from you Mr. Kijutsu, not impolite silence."

"Yes sir, I understand." Shippo's voice came out thick. He battled with the hot lump that had returned in his throat.

"Good. Remember, fifteen minutes." Then he was gone, and Shippo was free to fall to pieces in his chair.

Fifteen minutes seemed to drag on forever. He swung his short legs against the chairs rung; they were just short enough to where his stubby toes could not reach the ground.

Finally, Heten returned. "You may go and attend lunch." He informed the forlorn kit.

Shippo didn't wait for any other invitation; he shot out of his chair and dashed through the maze of bunks and out the door.

Lunch was a somber affair. He mostly picked at the lumps of meat that adorned his plate. They were nearly tasteless anyway, adorned with the barest of spices in order for them to be consumed. Shippo usually liked to play a game with himself. He would imagine that the food on his plate was some scrumptious meal. He imagined grilled fish and steaming rice, or perhaps some savory noodles in a delicious broth. Fresh fruits would be piled high on the bowls in front of him, ripe for the taking.

But not today. Shippo had abandoned his game in favor for pushing his food around his plate.

The bell gonged and the hall was flooded with hapless students headed off to their respective classrooms. Shippo slid off his bench and found his line.

Classes, normally dragging on until eternity, seemed to fly by today. Shippo scoffed, it's like time seemed to be mocking him, bringing his punishment closer.

All too soon it was dinner. But instead of joining his classmates in the rush for the dining hall, Shippo trudged to his room. Well technically it wasn't _his_ room; he shared it with thirty other young boys.

He flopped on his familiar bed, inhaling the must that shrouded his sheets.

"Dinner Mr. Kijutsu." A voice roused him from his pity party.

Shippo looked up to see a young woman from the kitchens proffering him a tray. She was a dragon by the looks of her. She had piercing coal eyes and an iridescent glow about her skin. Her glinting tail swung beneath her snowy uniform.

Brushing her jade hair out of her eyes, she gestured to the tray. Shippo took it and stared into the bowl that contained his evening meal.

Noodles swam in a yellow broth. It actually looked promising. He looked up from his bowl to thank the woman, but she had already left.

Shippo picked up his chopsticks and dipped them into the bowl, sloshing a bit over the sides. He was just about to raise the food to his lips when a voice rang out, making him loose his appetite.

"So, the little kit got in trouble huh?" Hotaka stood leaning against the cold doorframe a sneer plastered on his face.

"Go away." Shippo mumbled.

"Looks like _someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" A new voice joined them. Matsu. Shippo guessed Teishi wasn't far behind.

He was right as snickering filtered through the doorway, and the three laughed as if at some private joke.

Shippo really didn't feel like dealing with them twice in one day. So he put on his best glare.

"I said I don't feel like being bothered."

"Ooooooooh! We better run boys, he looks angry. He might release his youkai, and then we are all in trouble!" Howling erupted as they held their sides and cackled at his attempt to be fierce.

Shippo frowned into his noodles. He _really_ didn't need this right now.

He stood up, while silently placing his untouched bowl on the tray. Fixing them with his most intimidating glare he attempted to draw upon the mysterious power that now lay dormant inside him. Nothing happened.

Shippo squeezed his eyes shut, hoping this would trigger something.

"What is he doing?!" Matsu scoffed.

"He's probably looking to find that power that he thought he possessed. Freak."

Shadows overwhelmed Shippo, even through his clenched eyelids; he could sense that something had changed.

Sure enough, he felt arms twisting around him as he was lifted bodily from the ground. His eyes flew open to discover that he was now being carried by Matsu and Teishi, Hotaka leading the way.

It was no use to struggle. But that didn't mean Shippo wasn't going to try. He writhed and bucked, aiming a kick at Matsu.

The breath was suddenly knocked out of him as Shippo felt a clawed fist connect with his stomach. He heaved, trying to force his breakfast back down.

Through the empty halls they dragged him. Shippo swung his head around wildly, looking for a teacher to call out to. None where there. They were all attending dinner. His struggling would go unheard.

Down a winding set of stairs, deeper and deeper they went into the bowls of the villa. The light did not reach down her, and the lights dimmed and flickered ominously.

At last they had reached their destination. The storage closet. Hotoka wrenched open the heavy oak door Shippo was unmercifully thrown into the darkness.

"Enjoy your time in solitary confinement freak." Hotoka hissed. He began to force the door closed.

Shippo knew this was his one and only chance to escape. He flew at the door, slamming it with his small fists, pushing on it. It was useless. There were three of them and one of him. In the end Shippo found himself sitting in the darkness, as the bolts on the outside slid into their metal slots with a brutal finality. He was locked in. Alone. In the dark.

Shippo leaned against the forgotten mops and pails that had long since been gathering dust. So this was it. He would be stuck down here forever. No one knew where he was. This though frightened him. He felt his heart zoom into overdrive.

He felt his throat hitch and the onslaught of salty tears came. No one would ever find him. He would never belong to a family. The darkness seemed to relish his fear and uncertainty and pressed in on Shippo, suffocating him. He curled into a ball, folding in on himself letting the darkness swallow him into the endless void.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Watch that tree!" Kaede shrilled, attempting to snag the leather steering wheel. Inuyasha jerked sharply to the left, avoiding the towering oak that hung over the dirt road.

"I saw it." He replied to his terse assistant. It was just after six in the evening as the Ferrari prowled its way through Japan's countryside. The headlights flew over the darkness, the shadows shrinking back as it beam swept over the road, combating with the murky blackness in its path.

"I don't see why _you_ had to come with me." Inuyasha complained as he swung the car around another sharp turn.

"It was the only way you were going to be allowed to come. Besides would you rather be slumming it out on the streets?"

Inuyasha grumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Kaede turned her eyes to beady slits as she gazed at him. Even through shadow cloaked her face; Inuyasha knew she was burning holes through his head.

"Nothing." He ground out.

"That's right. Because if you didn't accept this, the company would be out of a lot of important clients, plus a massive amount of funds that Ikazuchi Corp. is supplying us with. All in all it comes down to that without that company we would be worse off. So be grateful that you didn't get demoted or worse fired."

Inuyasha was silent and Kaede knew that she had gotten to him.

They rounded another windy turn.

"Where the hell is this place?! We have been driving for over an hour and a half!" He spat out, frustrated that his car was getting bathed in dust. Furious that he had to come all the way out her just to mingle with some brats. And agitated beyond belief because Kikyo was at home in their bed and he wasn't there to join her! And worst of all, how long would she be there, considering his dad had repossessed his apartment. He didn't say exactly when Inuyasha had to be out, but he knowing his dad, he would come home to a locked door and be forced to trek it over to his parents place.

"Turn here." Kaede said suddenly.

Inuyasha swerved down a narrow road, past a rickety old sign marking its notch in the long windy path it occupied.

Down the drive the vehicle crawled. They rumbled past dense shrubbery and endless trees that stretched out to touch the starry abyss. Inuyasha had to admit, he would never be able to see any stars back home, due to the bright lights that Tokyo was constantly submersed in.

They pulled up to a massive villa, twinkling lights winked at them from the many windows. Inuyasha cut the engine and exited the car with dread knowing at his stomach.

"Stop sulking." Kaede ordered him.

Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He _wasn't _sulking. He was merely expressing his thoughts out loud.

They walked through the sliver of waning light and up to the porch. Inuyasha was just about to announce their arrival with a heavy knock, when the massive oak door creaked open.

Squinting through the dim light Inuyasha could just make out the shadow of a man.

"Good evening Mr. Takahashi and Ms. Kashikoi." A smooth voice addressed them with a formal bow.

"Cut the formalities. I'm not my father." Inuyasha foiled the man's attempt at a formal introduction. "This is Kaede." He jerked his thumb towards the affronted woman.

The shadow seemed to falter before regaining confidence. "Very well then, please do come in."

He backed up into the light foyer and the shadow melted away. It was Naraku Onigumo.

Inuyasha suppressed a grimace. Naraku was dressed in sweeping robes of ivory. Ebony flowers danced on the wavering texture, a sharp contrast against the light material.

It was obvious that Naraku preferred the more traditional clothes. Inuyasha glanced down at his own attire. With casual black slacks and a button down red dress shirt he thought he looked quite nice without overdoing it. He eyed his shiny Fulton shoes custom made from New York. Maybe they were a bit much. After all, he didn't want to overwhelm the little whelps.

"Kindly remove your shoes."

Inuyasha slipped off his Fultons, setting them down along with Kaede's special orthopedic pumps. They donned slippers instead.

"Right this way." Naraku gestured. He set off across the foyer.

Inuyasha took this time to observe the place. The faded wall paper was peeling against the chipped paint. The lights definitely needed replacement, seeing as the flickered and dimmed far too often.

The half demon glanced at the floor to notice the various scuff marks. It could do with a through washing, or better yet replace the entire thing.

As they padded down the dreary halls Inuyasha noticed the general shabbiness the home possessed.

"This is the kitchen." Naraku's pale hands brushed a faded and chipped swinging door. Inuyasha squinted, barley making out the characters that spelled kitchen. He could hear the banging of pots and pans and vaguely wondered what they fed the children here.

"This is the boy's dormitory." Naraku swept past a room occupied with several ratty looking bunks beds.

Continuing down the hall they stopped outside a great archway. With a flourish Narkau presented them with the dining hall.

"The children await your presence." He purred.

Inuyasha gingerly stepped aside the man and through the doorframe.

There, all assembled among the many benches were the children of Ikazuchi's Children Home.

There must have been over at least fifty, all of them different sizes and ages, and all of them possessing demon qualities.

Inuyasha's golden eyes swept over the lot, eyeing them as they fidgeted and twittered nervously. He spotted all different types of demons. There was panther, wolf, dog, bear, cat, dragon, horse, cat… the list went on and on.

Looking around, Inuyasha spotted several paintings adorning the walls. Several depicted smiling suns, and flourishing flours, typical coming from the imagination of a child. One in particular stood out from the rest. It was so different in comparison; Inuyasha wondered why he did not notice it earlier.

It sat between two rather bright paintings each splattered with bright yellows, blues, pinks; a rainbow of colors covered the canvas.

The one in the middle however was the complete opposite of the surrounding paintings. It was if someone had taken the canvas and dipped it into the night itself. Blackness covered the entire surface. Inuyasha could make out dark misshapen blobs painted haphazardly. The only true color was a smattering of yellow on the canvas. He could not tell from this distance what it was, but from here it stood out against the dark backdrop.

The painting unnerved Inuyasha. Among all the happy, bright expressions of art, why was this one so dark and foreboding?

"If you would please follow me, Inuyasha. We can begin the proceedings." Naraku directed into his puzzling thoughts, effectively shattering his mental analysis of the artwork.

He turned to see all of the children looking hopefully at him. Some smiled widely, their expressions unsettling. How many visitors did these kids get?

Still, others scowled at his presence, the older ones of course. They had been here long enough to come to the conclusion that they would never leave. Any visitor was just a slap in the face. They scorned new faces; it just meant someone else would be leaving, while they remained. Inuyasha felt a stabbing pity for them.

His goal was to pick out one of these whelps in order to help mentor him, in hopes that he would also learn some 'social skills and responsibility'. He was to do this for a year, taking the snot nose, sniveling whiner out into public in order to show them what they were missing whilst being cooped up here in what they called a home.

"Ah, Inuyasha, glad you could make it." Heten Ikazuchi approached him, eyes shimmering wildly, a smirk hiding behind his false smile.

"The children have all been informed of your situation. They know what your purpose here entitles. Now all that remains is for you to get acquainted with them and pick one out."

Inuyasha suppressed a snort. Pick one out? They weren't pets. The dog in him growled lowly, and Inuyasha felt the heat spike. Easy, he told himself. But he couldn't help it; even as he composed himself he could not help but think about his own nature. He was a dog, roughly speaking. He had seen those mutts humans dragged around on leashes, the thought made him grit his teeth. His aura rose again hopefully. No, no, he wouldn't lose control. He was different than those creatures' humans called pets.

"Inuyasha? We are ready for you now."

He turned to see Heten looking at him expectantly. It was best to get it over with.

Inuyasha began to stroll through the aisle; every eye in the room was watching him intently. He took in each eager face; every hopeful smile seemed to constrict his windpipe. He could not imagine living here. All his life he had grown up with the world at his fingertips. No request was denied, no privilege out of reach. And these whelps had virtually nothing to call their own. How could he pick just one?

Deciding it would be better to do this the old fashion way, Inuyasha closed his eyes, reaching out with his youkai aura. He would let his instincts chose for him. He felt the pleasant warmth snake its way around the room, lingering here in there, hovering over the children, testing them. He felt their uncertainty, their skepticism, every feeling and desire that coursed through their small bodies.

A small ping in the back of his conscious caused his aura to snap back, reeling. He quickly reined it in, all the while his ears pricking wildly, trying to find the cause of this disturbance. Odd, it was so wild, so completely unlike anything he had ever felt before.

Snapping his eyes open, Inuyasha's head whirled around, causing the children to flinch.

"I sense something…out of balance."

Heten and Naraku blinked at him for a moment. It was Heten who recovered first.

"Ah, that was probably just your intuitive nature reacting to all of the other demons here." He interjected smoothly.

"Yes, now why don't you choose so that we can move on…..

"No." Inuyasha's voice cut across their hasty attempt at redemption.

Kaede spoke for the first time. "What is it Inuyasha?" She asked quietly, stepping forward towards the half demon, a mote of concern in her eyes.

"Something's not right. I sense a presence. It's….. Struggling." Inuyasha fumbled for the right words as he tried to grasp hold of the floundering aura he felt so strongly.

He turned abruptly towards the halls. " It's this way." He started forward, Kaede on his heels. Naraku and Heten were left to fumble in his wake.

Through the hall of mazes he walked with purpose, past endless rooms, down a dingy stairwell. All the while his aura seemed to thrum faster and faster the closer he seemed to get. He felt the heat increase dramatically as they rounded a corner. They were now in the dimly lit basement of the villa.

He spotted a chipped oak door at the end of a long hallway. He started towards it, his aura and his heart beating erratically against his rib cage now. Fingers tingling, he stretched out a hand and grasped the rusty handle. The door would not budge. It was then that he noticed the trusty lock bolted into place. Unhinging the latch he pulled the door open with an ominous creak.

A stream of light flooded the musty darkness. A sour smell assaulted Inuyasha's nose, but that was not what had his eyes transfixed. There, lying against the battered mops and buckets was a small body.

He heard Kaede gasp. His eyes feasted on the small child that lay defeated in a slump. Small and very thin, mostly likely malnourished, he was crouched in a fetal position. Inuyasha could smell the absolute fear radiating off him. He noted the tail and paws. He was a kitsune. Not more than seven years old. Orange hair fell in ragged clumps, falling across the younglings face.

Inuyasha bent down to examine the fox. Taking the small body tenderly in his arms, he lifted the kit from his fallen place. The scent of tears washed over him, and Inuyasha felt a knife plunge into his heart. How long had the kit been here?

"He needs immediate medical attention." He rounded on the staff, eyes blazing.

The staff seemed to come out of a trance and immediately snapped to attention. Heten moved toward Inuyasha to take the kit.

At once a wave of possessiveness rolled over Inuyasha. "I'll take him!" He snarled. At the same time, he tried to grasp the strange feeling that had come over him. It was almost territorial.

"The infirmary is this way." Heten informed him.

Without a word Inuyasha set off, careful not to jostle the fragile life in his arms. His nose followed the overpowering smell of disinfectant which lead him to the healing wing of the villa.

Carefully laying the kit on the bed, Inuyasha turned to the resident healer.

"Well?!" He barked. "Fix him!"

Jenenji flinched at the biting tone, but nonetheless did not back down. "Physically he is exhausted. He will need lots of rest in order to recover. Mentally…. I cannot say. Only time will tell. We will have to wait until the boy awakens."

Inuyasha turned away from the doctor, thoroughly frustrated. His eyes softened as he gazed at the sleeping child. He watched as he flinched in his sleep, his eyelids quivering behind some unseen nightmare.

"What is his name?" Inuyasha asked Jenenji.

"Shippo." Came the healer's soft reply.

"Shippo." Inuyasha rolled the name around on his tongue.

He sat down in the hard backed chair beside Shippo's bed.

His eyes swept over the fretful child, yearning to help him in some way, but powerless to do so.

The name sat, quivering on Inuyasha's tongue. He leaned slightly towards the boy.

"Shippo." He called out softly in his rumbling tone.

It was like a chain reaction. The kits eyes flew open to reveal brilliant emerald orbs, wide with fear, uncertainty and a thousand other unknown emotions swimming behind those eyes.

Shippo twisted his small head and looked around. Where was he? He wasn't in the janitor's closet anymore. By the smells alone, he concluded he was in the infirmary.

His eyes wondered, taking in his surroundings. Everything seemed so unfamiliar and hazy. He looked around, until he glimpsed a flash of gold.

Turning around he saw a man, or demon, he wasn't sure, sitting beside his bed. Long, floaty silver hair billowed around his shoulders. He had soft, creamy skin. But Shippo could not stop staring at his eyes.

Twin orbs of amber were staring intensely back at him. They seemed to sparkle and ignite in the bright fluorescents. Some deep hidden feelings were hiding behind the ring of flaxen that hypnotized Shippo.

All noise faded away, until there was nothing but silence. Shippo feasted on the eyes before him, intent on staring at them forever. The eyes seemed to take on a haunted look, as they continued to stare right back. A world of amber and emerald collided between the two, washing away all other thought and sense.

Then the man spoke. "Hello Shippo." The voice was deep, and rich, rumbling in the kit's bones.

Shippo felt something deep inside him shutter and then stir to life. A warm tingle began to spread from his toes to his fingertips. Something in him had awoken.

The gold continued to penetrate him, looking through as if to his very soul. Shippo felt exposed, as if no obstacle separated him and this man.

It was so strange; Shippo had never felt this way before. It was as if every feeling, every thought and emotion had been laid bare. There was a strange energy emitting from this man's aura. A warm, physical feeling, something Shippo could almost touch. The warmth seemed to envelop him, fall over him like a hazy cloud of blissful heaven.

"How do you know my name?" Shippo's voice came out thick and raspy.

"The healer told me." The reply was so simple; it confounded Shippo, who lay back against the snowy pillows.

"Would you like to know my name is?" The question caught the small fox off guard. No one ever took his opinion into consideration, yet here this man sought to know what Shippo wanted.

He nodded.

"Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Are you a demon or a man?" Shippo asked his eyebrows knitted together in confusion, a comical sight on his young face.

Something glimmered in Inuyasha's golden orbs, than a soft chuckle filled the room. It was raspy, and deep, unlike anything Shippo had heard, but somehow it comforted him.

"Close, I'm a half demon. Half dog, half human."

Shippo's emerald eyes flitted to his ears. As if sensing they were being watched, the ears twitched a little. Peaked with curiosity he leaned slightly toward the twitching appendages.

"Shippo!" A rough voice had him lurching back against his pillows. Heten had entered the room, a disapproving frown on his face.

"I don't think Mr. Takahashi would appreciate that." He admonished whilst pinning the fox to his bed with a glare.

Inuyasha immediately took notice of the change in the boy's behavior. He was practically cowering against the sheets.

"I hope he isn't bothering you Inuyasha." Heten swept forward, his steely eyes still on Shippo.

"No. Not at all." Inuyasha too had his eye on the fox, though his gaze was the exact opposite of Heten's, a softened look, his eyes glimmering unusually bright.

"Well then…. as long as he isn't making a nuisance of himself." Heten drew himself up to his full height, as though trying to look intimidating. Seeing he got no response, he left the room in a sweep of purple robes.

Inuyasha turned back to Shippo, and as if reading his thoughts, lowered his head so that his ears were in full reach of the curious hands.

"Just don't pull on them." He informed the kit.

Eyes wide with disbelief, Shippo reached out a tentative hand. His fingers froze, inches from the silvery, triangular ear.

"Well? Go on, it's what you wanted isn't it?" Inuyasha prodded.

Still there was nothing, it was as if Shippo had frozen.

"I promise I won't bite."

A bubbling giggle had escaped Shippo, and soon his face was alive with laughter. The sound was new to Inuyasha, but he found that he did not mind it.

Cautious so as though not to hurt them, Shippo stroked the silvery ears. Oh how soft they were, like velvet! He rubbed them ever so gently. He was startled by a deep rumbling sound. He looked around wildly, wondering if there was some unseen demon hiding in the closet waiting to gobble him up. When he saw nothing, his heartbeat relaxed somewhat. He continued his determined scratch and only then noticed that the perturbing sound was coming from Inuyasha!

"Mmmmm." The half demon mumbled. He cracked open an eye. Shippo was staring at him. Caught looking, the foxes' face melted into a timid smile.

Inuyasha sat up, relishing in the contentment he felt. "Shippo, do you know why I am here?"

"To pick someone out." Shippo looked at his hands, which were twisting nervously in his lap. Why was he asking him this? Didn't he know that Shippo wasn't supposed to be included in the observation for today?

"You could say that. I have been sent here on an assignment."

Shippo perked his head up, wiping the orange strands from his eyes. "Like for school?"

"Similar to school, yes. But I have been sent here on behalf of my career. My job is to choose a child and interact with him for one year, in order to gain further knowledge and social skills. In return my job will continue to stabilize." Inuyasha tried to explain it in the simplest words possible, so as not to confuse the boy.

"So….your doing this for your job?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Oh." So that was it. He was only here because his job sent him. Shippo felt his throat constrict.

"So I guess you have someone already picked out huh?"

"Yes I have."

A hot lump bulged in Shippo's throat. He felt his eyes tearing up, his vision became blurry. He would _not_ cry. Just because this nice man had been kind to him, comforted him, made him laugh, and had already picked some other kid for his assignment that was no reason to get all blubbery. Shippo was seven after all!

Wiping his nose noisily on his sleeve, he looked out the window and into the night.

"He must be pretty neat, to be picked special for an assignment like this."

"I think so yes, he is pretty unique in his own way."

"Well….. Maybe you could introduce me sometime." Shippo played with the pillowcase, trying not to think about anything in particular.

"Of course. I think you will quite like him." Inuyasha played along. But when he saw the boys crumbling expression he decided to spare him any more grief.

"Would you like to be that boy Shippo?" He asked, the words spilling out of his mouth before he could take them back.

Shippo looked up, bewilderment etched on his face. "Me?" He whispered in disbelief. "But I….. He trailed off, unable to comprehend what had just been presented to him. _He_ had been chosen? Why? What was so special about him? Out of all the others, he Shippo had been picked… it was unbelievable.

Inuyasha watched the boy's eternal struggle. He himself did not know entirely why he picked Shippo to be his case. Perhaps it was an overwhelming desire to instill some hope into an otherwise hopeless boy's life. Regardless of what it was, something within Inuyasha compelled him to reach out to the fox child.

"A simple yes would suffice." He offered.

"I….Shippo opened and close his mouth for several seconds. Unable to form words, he nodded.

"That will do." Inuyasha nodded to himself. "Now, why don't you tell me a little about yourself Shippo?" He settled into his chair, as if for the night. "We are going to be spending a lot of time together after all."

Shippo looked awed for a moment. Someone actually wanted to know about his life. So he launched into an animated tale of life in the villa, included tips and tricks on how he avoided bullies, which teachers not to mess with, his favorite hiding places, the story went on and on into the ever darkening night.

Inuyasha found himself avidly interested in what Shippo had to say. Never before had he taken in interest into anyone's problems except his own. But here he was, listening to child babble on about what an adult would consider trivial problems, but were monumental to someone like Shippo.

And as the night stretched on, and so did Shippo's tale, Inuyasha decided that maybe, just maybe children were not all as irksome as he once thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is another lengthy chapter, one I enjoyed busting out. I hope you enjoyed it. I think that it takes a good look into Shippo's life, before introducing Inuyasha into the picture. I am also very much evolved in "A New Start", so if YOU haven't read I suggest reading it. *wink wink* It is a work in progress that steadily gets better as you read on, trust me, I've been working on that one for a few years, and I can tell the difference from the first chapter to the latest, the writing improves each time. Anyway, leave comments if you wish, I appreciate any!**


	5. Fragile

Chapter 5- Fragile

The dawn rose brisk and golden. Sunlight flooded through the cotton drapes of the infirmary, making a beeline for Shippo's face.

Now Shippo had been enjoying a rather pleasant dream where he had been crowned king of the orphanage and was currently dealing out demerits to his disobedient subjects. It was Hotaka and his goons who got the brunt of it.

Shippo smiled in content and hugged his pillow tighter as he flung yet another massive stack of papers at the bullies, who were currently kissing his golden slipper clad feet.

"Oh please King Shippo! Forgive us for our blatant disrespect for your majestic mightiness! We shall forever be in your debt! Please take these gifts as proof of our overwhelming gratitude!"

Hotoka and the crowd began to shower Shippo with gifts, most of which included chocolate. Shippo smiled gleefully as a pile of colorfully wrapped candy began to build at his feet. Being the king was good. He couldn't wait to devour all those sweets too.

"All hail King Shippo! All hail King Shippo!" The crowd shrilled on and on, the young kit basking in the glow of it all. So why did he have this nagging tug at his side?

"Shippo? Shippo, wake up." A voice prodded him out of his blissful dream.

The fox roused reluctantly, leaving his candy filled dream of world dominance behind.

"Did you have a nice dream?"

Shippo turned to look into the amused eyes of Inuyasha, who was still sitting on the chair beside his bed.

Suddenly shy, the boy blushed, scooting back a little into his fluffed pillows. How long had Inuyasha been there?

"In answer to the look on your face, I am guessing you figured I would have left some time during the night. Unfortunately for you, I spent many sleepless hours curled up in this uncomfortable chair. Do you know how hard it is to get a decent night's sleep without being able to lie down?"

Inuyasha winked at the kit. Shippo was taken aback. He had stayed. He could have left at any time and Shippo would have never known. But he had stayed.

"So today's the day then." Inuyasha stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt.

Shippo curled his toes around the bed sheets. So this was it. He had never ventured outside the safety of the villa's grounds. The musty woody scent that clung to this place permeated Shippo's brain. It was all he knew.

He would be leaving this home of sorts. Not permanently of course. This would just be a test run. It was part of Inuyasha's job. Shippo was glad to be of help. Really, he should consider himself lucky to be chosen at all.

"Shippo." The young fox turned to the doorway. Heten stood there. "Mr. Takahashi has a very busy schedule; this is hardly the time for you to be dawdling."

Shippo's eyes flicked to Inuyasha's. The man's golden orbs were fixated on Heten; a silent challenge had been made.

Somehow, Shippo felt better when there was someone in the room. Heten's blazing stare made him uneasy, especially when they were alone.

"I suggest you get yourself out of bed and cleaned up properly." Heten's voice washed over Shippo like ice, sending him into a bout of shivers. Why did the man have to be so bitter?

Shippo did not stick around to find out. He slid off his bed, feet shivering as they touched the cold tile floor. Scurrying quickly under the headmasters scrutinize gaze he headed to the infirmaries enlarged washroom.

Several showers greeted him, all small cramped squares possessing a single shower head. Shippo spotted the thin gray towel folded on the bench beside. Good. Now at least he would have something to dry off with.

Reaching in, he enclosed a small hand around the knob and turned it. After emitting a loud squeak, the spout reluctantly released a sputtering stream of water.

After testing it Shippo found that the water was cold, not to his surprise. Knowing that waiting would not bring a warmer temperature, Shippo stepped into the cool spray. The villa really should spring for a larger water tank. What was wrong with a little hot water? But the board was stubborn, so it was cool water that Shippo always bathed in.

One would think they had enough money to spare for some warm water now and then, Shippo thought as he scrubbed himself down with the scratchy soap bar. In two minutes he had washed his entire body including his tail.

Stepping out of the cramped square, Shippo quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his body, trying to hold in some of the warmth. After rubbing himself vigorously Shippo put his wrinkled clothes back on, already wishing he had a fresh set.

But Inuyasha and Heten were waiting. He didn't have time to dash up to the dorm and riffle through his dresser for some clean clothes. Deciding he would have to make due as is, Shippo began to feverishly smooth down his damp hair. His tail was simply no use. It remained a giant fluff ball, much to the kits dismay and to the relentless teasing he would surly endure from the other kids.

He returned to see Inuyasha scribbling something on a stack of papers, Heten looking over his shoulder.

"This is the agreement we have drawn up. It lists all the legitimate allowances as well as limitations within your assignment." Heten was frequently pointing to paragraphs throughout the extensive contract, informing Inuyasha of what he was permitted to do and not do.

Shippo stood in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do. Feeling uncomfortable, like he shouldn't be here, he pretended to be interested in the drab curtains that fluttered in the window.

"You understand your limitations, I presume?" Heten stared Inuyasha down, his crimson eyes held a hardened look, almost as if he was threatened by what the half demon's presence represented.

"Of course." Inuyasha replied in a smooth, business like tone. Shippo didn't miss the way he held out the elaborate ball point pen, waiting for Heten to take it. It was a silent challenge that raged beneath both crimson and amber eyes.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Shippo, but really only a few seconds, Heten took the pen. Pocketing it, his thin mouth morphed from an angry line to a forced smile.

"Well now that all that business is taken care of, you two can be off to your outing. Do enjoy yourselves won't you? And remember to be back to the villa no later than seven o clock." Heten's honey voice swept over Shippo, causing the hairs to stand up on the back of his neck.

"Shall we go?" Inuyasha had turned to Shippo just then. Feeling rooted to the spot, Shippo nodded.

They left the infirmary and started down the endless halls, Inuyasha in the lead, Shippo trailing behind.

"H-How do you know where to go?" Shippo felt stupid for asking. But the man in front of him seemed to have a distinct directional sense to navigate the impossibly large villa, though he had never been here before.

"I have a keen sense of smell. I just follow my nose seeing as it can trace the outside smells and lead us to an exit."

Inuyasha demonstrated this as they rounded another corner and came to the foyer leading to the outside.

Oh. Shippo felt really stupid for asking now. Of _course _he could track the scent; he was part demon after all. Shippo was a full demon and even he hadn't quite developed this keen method of tracking. His cheeks bloomed pink and hot, and he ducked his head so Inuyasha wouldn't see.

"Did you think you would leave me behind?" A prim no nonsense voice had Shippo frozen in his tracks.

Inuyasha was much calmer about it. Turning around almost nonchalantly he observed the tiny frayed looking woman before him.

"Of course not Kaede." Inuyasha said with an innocent grin.

"Don't give me that look Mr. You and I both know I have the power to kick your arrogant backside into next week." Kaede growled menacingly, giving him a steely look.

Shippo shrank back from the small frightening human woman. Never before had he seen someone of such small size give off such an alarming aura if power and authority. Inuyasha didn't seem to be bothered by it though. Maybe this woman was some sort of powerful witch?

Her eyes turned to him and Shippo stumbled back.

"I'm sorry dear one; I did not mean to frighten you." Her voice had changed. It wasn't full of authority and threats. Instead it was warm and kind. Shippo ventured a look into her eyes. There he found immeasurable kindness and ageless wisdom.

"You're Shippo aren't you?" She asked softly.

Shippo gulped, swallowing the nervous lump in his throat. He barely managed an audible answer to the woman.

"My name is Kaede." She introduced herself.

"Otherwise known as a pain in my ass." Inuyasha elaborated.

"Shame on you, cursing in front of a child! Really, Inuyasha have some decency." Kaede scolded the half demon.

Inuyasha managed to grumble a half hearted retort. "Don't mind him dear, he's as stubborn as a pig." Kaede reassured the confused kit.

Shippo vaguely thought of the pig demon within the villa, and suppressed a smile.

"Enough with the theatrics, can we go now?" Inuyasha motioned to the door, clearly annoyed at being teased.

"I suppose we ought to, can't keep his majesty waiting now can we?" Kaede chuckled heartily before immediately guiding Shippo out the entrance and into the golden morning.

Inuyasha lead them up to his Ferrari. The car gleamed in the morning sunshine, a sparkling red newcomer in the sea of green forest.

Shippo could only stare. He had never seen anything so new and shiny. The car represented everything wonderful and amazing that he had never even imagined.

"Aren't you going to get in?" Inuyasha was leaning against the hood, looking at Shippo with a peculiar expression.

"I don't think he's ever seen such an elaborate car before." Kaede put in. "Have you dear?"

Shippo shook his head. He could only stare in awe at the wonder that gleamed before his eyes.

Inuyasha opened the door, pulling back the seat so Shippo could climb into the back.

Being careful not to get his dirty shoes on the flawless leather, Shippo climbed in.

He immediately entered a dim world full of buttery leather and gleaming chrome. Shippo ran his hands over the cool material; it was smooth under his hands, flawless.

The seat snapped back into place and Kaede and Inuyasha got in front.

"Seatbelt Shippo dear." Kaede reminded him.

The fox looked at her blankly. "Seatbelt?" His little forehead crinkled in confusion.

"Oh my. I guess I didn't realize. You've never been in a car have you?"

Shippo nodded, blushing. Was that a bad thing? Were they thinking he was weird for never have traveled in a car? Would they laugh at him? Or worse, kick him out of the car and leave him here. Shippo gasped, and a cold sweat beading on his forehead. That was it; this was all some sick joke.

His breath caught in his chest, and Shippo couldn't breathe. Oh how foolish he'd been! To think that someone would want to spend time with him! His breathing came faster, a hitch in his throat.

"Dear me, I think he's hyperventilating." Kaede's concerned face was a swirling mass of beige, swimming before Shippo's glazed eyes.

"Shippo are you all right?"

The fox made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, it sounded guttural, almost animal like.

Suddenly Kaede's form melded away and there was a blur of red. He found himself looking at twin amber orbs. Those eyes were intense; burning with an untamed emotion Shippo could not place. All he knew was that he was lost in them. They were a calming force, an anchor he clung to in the midst of all that raged inside.

"Shippo." His name came forth from soft lips, not harsh, but gentle and quiet. Was that concern in that voice? Shippo couldn't be sure. His head swam in this dark, smooth confinement. Tears brimmed in his eyes, marring the perfect picture of those golden eyes. Now he'd ruined it. No one would want him now. He'd be cast aside, like the nothing he was.

An unseen force tugged at his mottled conscious. Still fuzzy, Shippo tried to latch onto it, to hold it to him. It buzzed just out of reach. He could just barley feel the essence of a rippling aura. If only he could grasp it!

It tugged again, stronger, more insistent. Something brushed against his leg. It was soft and reassuring. Shippo's eyes snapped up to search franticly for the gold ones, finding them easily.

A word tickled Shippo's frazzled state of mind.

_Calm_

What was it?! Shippo scrambled frantically, trying to snatch this source of security. He could absently feel his heart thumping wildly in his chest. Words came once more, a slightly authoritative tone laced in them.

_Safe with me. No harm. Must be calm._

Shippo was more acutely aware of the feeling of something on his leg, gripping it firmly. Only now did he realize it was a hand. Inuyasha's hand to be precise.

His breathing started to regulate, his heart slowly returned to its normal rhythmic beat. Sighing, the kit slumped against the dark leather, completely worn. His eyes squinted open just slightly to see a flash of amber once more. The word safe drifted in his mind. That's right. He was safe. He sensed it, an overwhelming presence protecting him. With that thought, his body succumbed to the reaction of stress and anxiety and he passed out.

"What in God's name was that?!" Kaede hissed quietly, eyes roaming over the fitful child who slept uneasily in the back seat.

"He was stressed. I calmed him." Inuyasha explained.

"I understand that! What was that intense gaze you had on your face just now? It almost looked like you were trying to overpower his aura with your own."

"Hm."

"You _were_ weren't you?"

"Among other things yes. I used my youkai to tap into his conscious in order to reassure him that he was safe from harm. I spoke to him through our auras. Obviously he registered what I was saying, or else he wouldn't have calmed down. It's a demon thing. We can speak to one another if we tap into our power. It works especially if one demon's aura is stronger than the other, then they can overpower the other and help gain control of an otherwise dangerous situation. Although it usually only works with demons who have a close emotional connection. Odd."

Kaede sat, dumbstruck at his explanation of demonology. Inuyasha ignored his assistant's slack jawed expression and reached in the back to put Shippo's seatbelt on.

Reaching gingerly around the kit, he moved him gently to ease the seatbelt over his small frame. Shippo stirred slightly as the belt slid over him gently and clicked into place. Nodding, Inuyasha turned back to the front and started the car.

"That child has had a traumatic life." Kaede finally commented.

"Hn." Inuyasha mumbled as he eased the car out onto the road.

"He's so extremely fragile and unsure about affection. It's like the boy has never experienced kindness or any love at all! It makes me sick." Kaede huffed, as she looked at Shippo with somber eyes.

"The world's a sick place." Inuyasha replied his eyes trained to the road.

"Well, I just hope you have enough common sense and decency in you to make one little boy's life a little brighter, if only for a while."

Inuyasha said nothing, and the miles flew away under the tires.

* * *

Shippo awoke stiff and rigid. For a moment he forgot where he was. Realization dawned on him when he looked around and noticed he was no longer at the villa.

Cool black leather incased him. The sweet smell intoxicated his nose, drowning his senses. He was still in the car, although it no longer moved. He was alone. Just when Shippo felt the edge of hysteria creep in, the door opened.

"Hey." Inuyasha was standing there, peering somewhat uncertainly into the car.

"You okay?"

Shippo felt self conscious all of a sudden. He had thrown a fit. Embarrassed himself. He couldn't even posses the self control to compose himself in front of Inuyasha and that woman. What was her name? Kaede. She had been so kind.

"It's all right, you know." Inuyasha's voice rumbled in the kits ears.

Shippo cringed. "M'sorry." He mumbled, hands in his lap.

A shadow spilled over the light, and for one heart pounding second Shippo feared he would be reprimanded. He shrunk back from the man who bent down in front of him.

Inuyasha's amber eyes widened. This kid was afraid of him. A sharp pain resonated through his chest, leaving a trail of cold ache rippling within. Inuyasha realized it was remorse.

Reaching out he caught Shippo's chin, holding it gently in his hand. He felt the fox shiver and then turn away. He was expecting to get punished.

"I will never hurt you." His voice came out hushed. "_Never_."

Shippo risked a glance, peeking through his orange fringe through half lidded eyes.

"Won't you come out so I can show you?" Inuyasha backed out of the car opening, waiting.

Shippo hesitated. He couldn't stay in the car forever. He would eventually get hungry. Using the bathroom would be a problem too. Shippo looked up, looking out at the promising sun and cobalt sky. Inuyasha was waiting.

Shippo slid over the smooth leather, his feet landing on the concrete with an audible slap through his thin soled shoes.

"Come take a look." Inuyasha motioned for him to follow.

He hovered slightly over the kit as the child took in the appearance of the building before them. The building glittered tall and proud in the morning sun. A pinnacle of power and wealth shone in every polished window. The building stood out, a shiny diamond in the midst of a pile of coal.

"Come." Inuyasha started forward, glancing back at the kit that stood in the doorway, transfixed.

The doorman chuckled heartily at the child's awed expression. "It's just a revolving door lad." He said kindly.

The man snuck a side glance at the buildings wealthiest inhabitant. "Pst." His eyes caught the golden orbs looking at him in confusion. "The boy is overwhelmed. Perhaps you ought to help the little fellow." He whispered to the half demon.

Inuyasha seemed to come to life at this suggestion. He swept forward, and placed a tentative hand on Shippo's shoulder.

"It's all right, this way." He gave the boy a slight push to get him going.

"It's just a moving door. See." He stepped through the door to demonstrate, swinging a full circle to come back around and stare at the kit. Why wasn't Kaede here? She was much better at this sort of thing then he was. Dealing with kids was her specialty. He regretted dropping her off at her car now.

Finally, he got Shippo to step through the doorway and into the lobby. The kit stopped to stare once more. He had never seen anything so majestic.

Flawless marble shined beneath their feet, so shiny, Shippo could see his reflection in it. Chandeliers twinkled overhead, a brilliant vision of opaque and crystalline. Plush leather couches colored the most brilliant red the child had ever seen crowded a fireplace. Flames crackled merrily beneath the mahogany mantle. He noticed a woman sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs, reading. She was dressed in a cerulean silk dress; her flaxen locks piled high on her head in an intricate hairstyle. A man rushed past in a pinstriped suit, his musky sent wafting in Shippo's nose. Did _everyone_ here always dress so highly?

Eyes wide as saucers, Shippo drunk it all in. His eyes swiveled to search for Inuyasha, only to find the man was not beside him. Panic sunk in immediately as Shippo frantically searched for the man.

There! He was standing over at the desk, talking to the man behind it. Shippo stood rooted to the spot. Should he go over? They looked like they were discussing something important. The man behind the counter was quivering slightly under Inuyasha's gaze as the half demon made some obscene gesture. He shouldn't interrupt them.

Shippo's eyes wondered over to the gift shop. He glanced back at Inuyasha. He _did _look incredibly busy at the moment. He wouldn't mind if Shippo just took one quick look. After all, when would he have this opportunity again?

Shippo looked around. No one was paying attention to him. He set off determinedly toward the gift shop, intent on exploring its splendors.

He wondered into the shop, amazed at all it had to offer. His eyes widened at the array of trinkets and bobbles that called out to him from the shelves.

Wind up cars, bouncy balls, spinning tops, board games, action figures, and an array of stuffed animals greeted him in an array of sound and flashing lights.

Shippo poked at a doll and jumped in surprise when it shrieked out 'Mama' in a shrill mechanical voice. He backed away from the doll, and turned to stare at the pile of stuffed animals arrayed in a pyramid. One in particular caught his eye.

It was a stuffed dog, silver in color with pointy ears. Glassy eyes stared eternally at Shippo, forever in a happy gaze. The dog's mouth was open slightly in a lopsided grin, revealing a soft pink tongue and two pointy fangs. He reached out a hand, running it over the soft velvety fur. It was so soft, like nothing he had ever felt.

"Shippo!" The boy jumped and whirled around at the sound of his name. Inuyasha stood there, his gaze held a flurry of emotions.

"There you are! Don't wonder off like that! You nearly gave me a hard attack!" Inuyasha yelled, oblivious to the child cowering before him.

Oh. _Oh._ Inuyasha backed off when he saw that Shippo had turned slightly away from him, as if to shield himself. He was shaking. Inuyasha deflated, his previous words dying in his throat. The kid thought he was going to be hit. He had overreacted and scared him. Damn.

"I'm sorry." He said gruffly, bending down to see Shippo eye to eye. "I- I didn't mean to scare you. It's just; when I turned around and you weren't there I…I'm sorry." He said again.

Shippo turned back, staring in surprise and bewilderment. An adult was apologizing to _him_? It was usually Shippo who doled out the 'I'm sorry' to frequent people. This was a change of pace.

"Er. Can we go?" Inuyasha stood up, looking down at him awkwardly. Shippo just took hold of his pant leg.

They walked out of the gift shop and toward the elevators, all the while Shippo hovered close to Inuyasha. This place was enormous, he didn't want to wonder off again and have a repeat.

They rode the elevator up to the very top. Shippo had never been in an elevator. He stared curiously at the many buttons with golden numbers etched in them. One lone button was lit up, their destination. The boy wondered what would happen if he pressed another.

Inuyasha's mind was whirling at the thought of what he would find once he opened the door. For one thing, Kikyo was going to shit. He had been gone all night, having slept at the villa and had not called her. Not to mention the whole ordeal with his father, who had told him he would no longer be living in the apartment. This would certainly be interesting.

The elevator dinged their arrival at the top floor. The doors opened with a whoosh. Inuyasha walked briskly down the hallway, his shoes padding softly on the plush crème carpet. He stopped at a set of double doors, his hand digging in his pocket. Producing a set of keys, he located one and promptly jammed it in the keyhole and turned. The door released its metal bolts and with a slight push, swung open.

A world of unbelievable beauty greeted Shippo. Sunlight spilled through the windows, casting a glow upon room. A sparkling kitchen twinkled to his left, full of stainless steel appliances and granite countertops. It put the villa's grimy kitchen to shame. A flat top gas range was built directly into the gleaming countertops. Two ovens staked on top of one another, right into the wall, Shippo could only imagine the wonderful baked goodies that were created in there.

The delectable smells emitting from the temperature controlled fridge made Shippo's stomach growl. He hadn't eaten breakfast yet.

While Shippo was looking around, Inuyasha spotted the note on the counter.

_Inu-_

_I don't know what's going on with you, but we need to talk. I'll give you a chance to explain things over dinner tonight. Salistinos, 8 o' clock. __Do not__ be late._

_Kikyo._

Bah! Why did the woman have to make everything so damn complicated! She monitored him like a hawk! Inuyasha rummaged through his pocket, making sure his checkbook was handy. He would need it for tonight.

It was then he caught site of Shippo, staring in a daze at the kitchen. Inuyasha could almost see the drool as he eyed the boy's hungry expression. Inuyasha's eyes roamed over the toothpick legs and arms, the thin ribs, and pinched looking face. The kid looked half starved.

"You hungry?"

Shippo turned, blushing. He was hungry, but he didn't know how meal times worked here. Was there a bell that rang, summoning him to his meals? Would there only be rice gruel for breakfast? Shippo didn't know.

"Mmmm." He mumbled. His emerald eyes flicked to the fridge and to Inuyasha, almost pleading. He would not ask. You _never_ asked at the villa. You took what was given to you and that was the end of it. No discussion.

"I could make us something. I'm kind of hungry myself." Inuyasha wore a half crooked smile.

Shippo nodded.

"Okay then." Inuyasha clapped his hands together once and turned toward the kitchen. He hadn't cooked in ages. But it couldn't be that hard. He had seen them do it on those fancy cooking shows all the time. Besides he had to break in his stove sometime.

"What sounds good, eggs?" He asked the boy.

Shippo wasn't sure. He had never had eggs.

"An omelet." Inuyasha declared, tying an apron he had never used around his waist. He couldn't get his clothes all dirty, they cost a fortune.

He opened the fridge and looked through its contents until he found some eggs. Setting the carton on the counter. He looked confused.

The stove. He should probably turn that on. He turned the knob and watched the circle heat to a blazing red.

He would need a skillet. Where did he keep those? He stood up, promptly knocking his head on something hard and metal. He looked up to see a pot hanging from a hook near the ceiling. Found the skillet.

A small giggle rippled through the dull pain in his head. Shippo had laughed. His emerald eyes held the tiniest of glimmer within the dull green.

"Wanna help?" Inuyasha asked.

Shippo had never cooked before, let alone been asked to help with it. He nodded timidly. Inuyasha grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and plopped it on the island. Shippo clambered up onto a stool. Inuyasha set the carton of eggs in front of him.

"You can crack the eggs into here." He said.

Shippo picked up an egg carefully, twirling it in his hand.

"Here, I'll show you." Inuyasha took the egg from the kits hand and cracked it once on the bowl's rim, letting the yellow yoke slide from the shell.

Shippo watched it awe. He had done it one crack!

"My mom taught me that little trick when I was a kid."

Shippo stared at the yellow blob in the bowl, his nose wrinkling.

"Now you try."

Inuyasha handed him another egg and stepped back.

Shippo stared at his egg and the yolk in the bowl. He took it and brought it down on the rim with a crack. The shells perfect shell split and the yolk slid from the inside.

"Good job! It took me forever to do it in one crack!" Inuyasha praised.

Shippo blushed and turned to stare at the twin yellow blobs floating in the bowl.

Now we mix them. Inuyasha produced a fork and started to beat the eggs with it. Soon the yellow blobs became yellow syrup.

Inuyasha turned to the skillet which had heated up. Now came the hard part. Cooking. Let's see… he remembered his mother pouring the mixture into the skillet.

He did so, and the pan made a sharp hissing noise as the egg syrup hit the heated surface. He watched the mixture bubble and swirl. Now what? Did he add his ingredients?

Looking through the fridge again he came out with a package of graded cheese and some questionable looking ham. As long as he cooked it long it should be good, right?

Shippo peered from his perch on the stool to look at the omelet which was turning brown and crispy. Was it supposed to do that? It smelled like it was burning.

He tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve and pointed at the skillet.

"Shit!" Inuyasha lurched forward and grabbed the skillet's metal handle, forgetting it was hot.

A howl erupted as Inuyasha hopped from foot to foot blowing on his blistering hand.

Shippo took this opportunity to try and help. He grabbed the bag of cheese and the ham and dumped it into the skillet. He watched as the giant pile of cheese and pale chunks of ham simmered in the pan.

"You've got to spread them around, or else it clumps together." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. He held a damp dishtowel to his hand, trying to dampen the heat that throbbed from his burn.

Shippo tried frantically to get the cheese and ham to spread around, but the cheese was starting to stick to the pan in an ugly clump. And the ham was now charred squares, bitter and tasteless.

"Crap!" Inuyasha bustled over to try and salvage the omelet. By the time he had got it off the heat it was too late.

They sat looking at the charred mess welded to the bottom of the skillet.

"We'll call room service." Inuyasha decided, tossing the skillet into the sink and running some water over it. He'd have the maid tend to it later.

Shippo looked dubiously at his hand.

"Oh my hand, it's nothing. Look." He moved the washcloth and Shippo gasped.

The angry red pustule of blisters had scarred over. A layer of new skin had already started to grow over. In what would normally take weeks to heal to this stage, Inuyasha had done in minutes.

"It's my demon blood. You will be able to do it too, when your older and your body has better control to heal itself."

Shippo could only stare. He would be able to do that?!

"Now about that room service." Inuyasha grinned at him before snatching the phone up and dialing a few digits.

"This is the penthouse. I would like to order room service. Yea, one order of the eggs Benedict." He looked at Shippo. "And one order of French toast." He winked. Hanging up the phone he turned to the kit.

"You'll like French toast. It's sweat and fluffy, it just melts in your mouth." He said cheerfully.

Shippo's stomach growled in the description of French toast. He was eager to taste it.

They sat on the couch, waiting for the food. Inuyasha staring out the bay window into the city, and Shippo playing idly with the loose threads on the upholstery.

Inuyasha inwardly sighed. If only he'd been more prepared for this.

Fifteen minutes later a knock on the door announced their breakfast. A cart with silver platters rolled in. Inuyasha told the waiter to charge it to his account, before handing him a tip. The man bowed graciously before leaving.

"Now we eat!" Inuyasha grinned wolfishly before setting his plate on the table.

Shippo stood there watching, unsure of what to do. Should he ask to be seated? Was that how it worked?

"Your breakfast is waiting." Inuyasha pointed out. "You don't have to ask." His eyes were glimmering in amusement.

Shippo sat down cautiously, before picking up his chopsticks. He tried to grab the French toast, but it was simply too big and heavy to hold between his chopsticks.

"Here let me help." Inuyasha leaned over and cut the French toast into bite sized pieces.

Shippo blushed. No one had ever bothered to cut his food before.

"Better?" The man asked.

"Yes, thank you." Shippo's voice was a cracked whisper.

"Try some of this." Inuyasha took the carafe of syrup and slathered the French toast in a warm, sweet drizzle.

Shippo picked up the syrupy square and popped it into his mouth. His eyes widened in pure delight as he chewed the fluffy square drenched in sweetness. He had never tasted anything so delicious! Who knows when he would eat like this again? Shippo decided to savor each bite, eating it slowly and deliberately. He took a sip of orange juice, savoring it as the sweet nectar quenched his parched throat.

The two ate their breakfast in silence, watching the bustling city far below from their view.

After every last crumb was devoured, Inuyasha sat back. That was nice. He and the kid had eaten breakfast together. They had spent time together. One point for him on his contract. He used this time to take a good look at Shippo. The kids close were baggy and loose, and full of holes. His shoes weren't much better. Inuyasha could see the big toe wiggling out of the tear in the front. He desperately needed a new wardrobe.

The contract had said nothing about prohibiting the spending of money on the subjects. Inuyasha sat thoughtfully. Where the children were's clothing shops in the city?

"You need a new wardrobe kid. We're going shopping." Inuyasha announced.

Shippo squirmed, still managing to nod through his clenched teeth. He _really_ had to go!

Luckily Inuyasha picked up on Shippo doing the pee-pee dance. "Bathroom is this way."

He lead the fox down the hall and to the guest bathroom.

Shippo dashed inside, eager to relieve himself.

After hearing the toilet flush and the faucet run, the door opened revealing a much more lucid Shippo.

"I'll just change and then we will be off."

Shippo waited while Inuyasha changed. He returned, dressed much more casually in faded jeans and a dark grey tee shirt. Snatching a jacket off the hook he ushered the kit out the door.

Once outside, Inuyasha noticed the change in the weather. The wind had picked up, holding a brisk nippiness to the spring air. He noticed Shippo shivering and suppressed a growl. The kid didn't even have a coat to keep him warm, and his thread bare hand me downs weren't much better. Did the contract say anything about the breach of personal space of a subject due to overwhelmingly chilly weather? Inuyasha pondered this while watching the child. It was only the first day of the assignment after all. Maybe this was too much too soon.

Shippo wrapped his arms around his thin shoulders in an effort to hold the heat in his body. Inuyasha decided to screw the contract and moved closer to the shivering kit. Wrapping his jacket over the small boy he noticed his shivering diminish.

Emerald eyes swiveled up and Inuyasha saw the gratitude in those orbs. "Thank you." Shippo spoke quietly from within the overlarge coat which hung off him like a giant sack.

Inuyasha nodded and they continued out to the car without another word.

Feeling the familiar hum and gentle rumble put Inuyasha's mind at ease as he backed out of the garage more slowly then he would have if he were alone.

He glanced at the kit strapped in the passenger seat. He looked so small, so fragile; a skeleton sitting next to him. Clad in clothes worn previously before him he'd probably never owned a new shirt in his lifetime. Inuyasha was going to change that. He shuddered at the thought of what he was about to attempt. He was going to go shopping. In a children's department store. Hell.

* * *

**Well Inuyasha and Shippo are here at day one, out on their first adventure together! What shall befall our duo once they embark on their shopping journey? Please review and tell me your thoughts, I am trying this new thing where I reply to everyone, so please let me know what you thought, I appreciate it greatly. I'm still looking for a good beta if anyone is interested.**


	6. Protector

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Heads up- I am in great need of a beta reader if anyone knows someone who is interested. I have searched through the beta readers list on the site, but am not really sure how to go about it. Aside from that, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 6-Protector

If the assault of smell didn't kill Inuyasha, the screaming surly would. There were children _everywhere._

Toddlers sat squalling in their mothers laps as the woman tried uselessly to coo their children into submission.

Youngsters ran about, hefting piles of clothes in their arms as they tripped toward the dressing rooms. The room was in chaos as children scrambled here and there, mothers running after them in a desperate attempt to gain control of their offspring.

The sales clerk seemed to be on the verge of weeping when they walked in. The sight of yet another child set him into bouts of deep breathing as he tried to prepare himself for the next wave.

"He needs to be measured." Inuyasha stated to the hysterical sales clerk.

The man seemed to recover at this request and hurried to fetch the tape. Measuring. That was easy. He could do that. Now if only he could get to his counter where the tape measure was stashed. He scanned the expanse of carpet which was littered with piles of clothes, just waiting to trip him up. Gaggles of children all different ages ran precariously through his range. Oh _why_ oh why had he volunteered a shift on a Saturday? Taking a deep, readying breath he dashed out into the disarray dodging bouncy balls and binkies as he went.

Shippo seemed to shrink back at the sight of all the children flailing about in such a state of disorder and disregard. In the villa this would _never _be tolerated. His eyes wondered to the racks upon racks of brightly colored clothes. He had never seen such vivid greens before. And the reds were so vibrant and new looking. Maybe if he was really good he could borrow them for a while.

"Here it is sir." The sales clerk had returned, bearing a long measuring tape which he had draped over his shoulder.

The man looked down kindly at Shippo, who in return looked uncertain. He had never been measured before. When it came time for clothes he just simply sorted through and went with what worked. If he got too short of pants out of it or an overly large shirt, so be it. Clothes were clothes. He was lucky to have them.

"Arms out young man." He instructed.

Shippo did as he was told. The measuring tape wrapped its way around his waist, hips, neck, arms and chest.

"There, all done then. That wasn't so hard now was it?" The clerk was quite happy with his obedient charge. He usually got stuck with the screaming children who always tried to bite him.

Shippo's eyes had been clenched shut. That was it? It wasn't nearly as horrific as he expected it to be.

"You'll be all right then I take it?" The clerk asked them, eyes trailing back to his counter, hoping to make a hasty getaway. Those toddlers were waddling too close to the counter for his liking. What if one of them wondered around the back and discovered the directory book? Last time he had made the mistake of dashing to the bathroom only to come back and find several pages torn out along with a thin dribble of drool.

People had scowled at him for weeks as they flipped through the book only to be redirected from the home décor to men's dress. That was the last time he stored the book on the bottom shelf.

"We shall be fine." Inuyasha reassured him.

The clerk breathed a sigh of relief, releasing his pent up anxiety. Thank God one of the parents's had their child under control! He scurried away, intent on salvaging what was left of his precious counters contents.

Inuyasha turned to Shippo, who held a perplexed expression on his face. He suppressed a chuckle. The kid had come from a straight laced, no nonsense environment. It was only natural for him to shy away from a little disorder.

The half demon took a step towards the rainbow display of shirts. Shippo was rooted to the spot, eyes wide as he drunk in the elaborate variety of clothes before him. There was _so _much to choose from. Jeans in every type of denim wash, and several shades of khaki.

"Don't you think you should try some on?" Inuyasha's amused voice broke Shippo from his stupor.

The kit nodded timidly. Should he let Inuyasha choose the clothes? _He_ certainly wasn't going to have a choice was he? Shippo was only seven, and that was just in human years. He was still considered extremely young by demon standards. An infant in the endless pool of longevity that was a demons existence. He was among the lowest rank of the demon race. As a child he had no choice but to follow the alpha's domination.

He took a step towards the racks; his eyes immediately flitted to Inuyasha, waiting for a command.

Inuyasha came up behind the child, eyebrows crinkling. "Which one do you think?" He asked surveying the children sized shirts that hung from their expensive wooden hangers.

Shippo mumbled something incoherent even for Inuyasha's keen ears.

Inuyasha bent down so he could be on Shippo's level. "You'll have to speak up."

"You choose." Shippo whispered his eyes glued to the ground. The alpha always had first pick.

Inuyasha noticed the submissive gaze in those emerald eyes. The kit had lived this way his entire life, he knew nothing else. He was expected to follow orders by way of the alpha. He searched for that glimmer he had spotted earlier, but saw none.

_He's waiting for me._ Inuyasha realized with a start._ He views me as the alpha so he believes that he must submit to me. Damn. This kit has only ever experienced youkai customs, so he has no idea how to act otherwise._

Inuyasha resisted the urge to swear. How in the hell was he going to convince this pup that he had no true hold over him? It's not like they had any family ties or anything. If they had been part of a pack this would have been different. But they weren't. And it was different.

Shippo needed to know that he had choices. He wasn't bound to the laws of youkai race, at least not here.

"I'd much rather see your decision." Inuyasha replied gruffly.

Shippo looked up in surprise. He was being allowed to choose? There were no limitations, no restrictions. And they were _new_ clothes too!

Inuyasha wondered over to the racks of shirts and plucked one from the bunch. It was a brilliant maroon colored shirt with long sleeves. _Perfect for the cooler weather_ Inuyasha mulled to himself as he noted the child still wrapped in his coat.

Shippo looked at the shirt, curiosity evident in his eyes. He reached out a hand, unsure of himself. But then Inuyasha brought the shirt closer and Shippo brushed his hand against the soft cotton. It looked warm and cozy.

"All right this one's a keeper." Inuyasha declared and draped the shirt over his arm. They continued on, plucking their way through the clothing department.

The auditions for Shippo's new wardrobe went on in much the same fashion. Inuyasha would pick one out and hold it up for inspection. An uplift of the eyes meant yes. A crinkle of the nose was a no.

After a good fifteen minutes of picking through the stores best offers they trooped over to the fitting rooms.

. Shippo stared in horror at the domineering room before him. Children ran haphazardly in and out of the room, clothes overloaded in their arms. Mothers ran in and out, determined to have their children dressed accordingly. Shrill cries of protest rang out from the room as no doubt some itchy sweater was forced over the unwilling head of some unfortunate whelp. He was expected to go in _there?! _There was no way _that_ was happening.

Inuyasha smiled ruefully. He could recall those days dragging behind his mother as he was unmercifully dragged through the department stores only to endure hours of trying on horrid dress pants and hot dress shirts. His mother was always one for having her children looking their best.

_It's always nice to look your best; you never know who you'll run into._ Her motherly voice resonated in his memory and Inuyasha smirked. If one good thing had come from his miserable trips through those dreadful shops, it was that he had developed an impeccable fashion sense. He did care very much about appearances. It was one of the many indulgences he had allowed for himself.

Now, how to get the kit inside? They couldn't very well leave without trying the clothes on. But Shippo looked positively petrified at the thought of going in there. Inuyasha didn't blame him. He eyed one of the mothers who had just emerged from the room, looking haggard as she held her youngster firmly by the hand. Maybe he could ask her?

No, no. She looked ready to burst at any moment. Inuyasha sighed. It looked like he would have to brave the dreaded fitting room. He had never been on the opposing end before; this was definitely a different spin on things. Deciding there was a first time for everything he took a deep breath and walked in, Shippo glued to his side.

They searched the endless stalls, until they found they at last found an empty one at the very end. Inuyasha eased the door open of the handicapped stall.

"Well there you go." He said hands jammed in his pockets. Wasn't this how it was supposed to work? The kid went in and tried stuff on and then they bought it and left. Right?

Shippo looked skeptically at the stall.

"I'll be right outside. I promise." Inuyasha told him. The half demon went into the stall and hung up their choices which consisted of several shirts and pants and a coat. He walked back out, waiting to see the child's reaction.

Shippo walked into the stall cautiously. He wasn't used to being confined to small places. It made him feel claustrophobic.

Inuyasha swung the door shut from the outside and Shippo jumped.

"I'm right here." He called out from behind the door. Shippo gulped. It was true, it's not like he was locked in this tiny room. He could leave whenever he wanted to. He looked at the clothes hanging on the hooks.

He grabbed the first garment. It was a pair of pants, denim in a dark wash. He shed his worn khakis and slipped the new ones on.

They fit nicely. They were snug and didn't hang off him like he was used to. Next the shirts. He picked up a nice green one and traded it from his thin cotton shirt. Wow. It felt so _soft. _And warm. After trying on all of the clothes he emerged from the room to see Inuyasha leaning against the wall.

"They all fit then?" He asked.

Shippo nodded. His arms overflowing with all the new clothes as he struggled to walk without tripping.

Inuyasha took the bundle from the child's arms and hefted them effortlessly over his shoulder.

They made a brief run by the undergarments section, both blushing the entire time. Inuyasha hurriedly grabbed a package of underwear and socks before rushing out, Shippo on his heels. No one wanted to breach _that_ topic.

They made their way up to the checkout counter at last and laid their purchases out for the associate. The woman behind the counter began to ring up the clothes as Shippo watched with wide eyes as the numbers went higher and higher. He had no idea that clothes were so expensive. How was he expected to pay for them? Maybe through manual labor? He could clean Inuyasha's apartment, maybe his car.

The woman announced the total and Shippo's eyes bugged out. But Inuyasha just handed over his credit card. The woman bagged their purchases and handed them over.

"Just a few more stops." He told the child.

There was _more_?! Shippo gaped. He hadn't expected this. The clothes were more than enough. How was he going to even began to pay this man back?

Inuyasha lead them out of the store and into the chilly spring afternoon. Shippo shivered again. But this time Inuyasha was ready. He searched through the bags until he pulled out a warm fleece jacket in a rich earthy color. He snapped the tag effortlessly and held it out to Shippo.

Wordlessly he helped the child into his new coat. Shippo immediately felt the difference. He was shielded from the winds brisk bite, clad in this warm coat. He took a deep whiff and relished his scent that had already seemed to sink into the fabric. This was his.

They hurried through the bustling streets. Inuyasha made sure the kid stayed close. He hovered over the kit never touching him nor holding his hand. But he was there, a constant unwavering presence that Shippo felt.

They made a few turns before stopping at what could only be described as a high class shoe store.

A small ding announced their arrival through the door and the man behind the counter looked up, his mouth morphing into a smile.

"Ah Mr. Takahashi welcome back sir." He greeted Inuyasha smoothly, his hands clasped in front of his suite.

"What shall we be picking out today sir?" The man crooned.

"I will need some children's shoes." Inuyasha was already expertly scanning the shelves.

"Ah... of course." The man faltered as his gaze fell on Shippo, a look of clear disapproval etched in his face.

Shippo gulped. This man was different, unlike the department store clerk. Shippo could smell it. Dislike radiated off this man. A strong dislike for children to be precise. The kit edged toward Inuyasha who was still scanning the racks.

"Why don't we pick something out for you hmm?" The man had already caught hold of Shippo's arm and was steering him away.

Alarm bells sounded in Shippo's head. He didn't like this man. And it was very clear; this man did not like him. But his grip was sure and firm as he tugged Shippo behind him.

Escape tactics ran through Shippo's head as he planned the best way to make a hasty getaway. A strong aura immediately smothered his own youkai and Shippo broke out in a cold sweat. This man was a demon. Shippo couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before. This youkai hid it very well.

But now he could see the very subtle differences. Claws twitched beneath his cufflinks. Pointed ears peaked out from beneath platinum hair. Hazel eyes held false warmth, but Shippo could see through them. By scent Shippo deduced that this was a weasel demon.

A strong scent doused Shippo's fear as a mirage of silver came into view. Inuyasha stood there tall and imposing, thrusting his own aura onto the weasels.

"I think I've got it from here." Inuyasha said softly. Translation: 'Get the hell away from him.' Shippo could see the battle raging between the two and was glad he was on the right side. He saw the weasel man's hand twitch ever so slightly.

A low growl rumbled from Inuyasha as he barred his fangs in warning. _Mine._ The initial word was thrown forcefully at the weasel. Inuyasha had spoken without really speaking.

Shippo stood quivering as he scented the range of emotions swirling about the youkai. He hoped it would end soon.

As if hearing his wish, Inuyasha flung a wad of cash at the weasel and promptly snatched up two boxes from the shelves. He threw one last predatory glance at the seething shoe salesmen before bustling out the door, Shippo in tow.

As soon as they left the store, Shippo felt the youkai aura slowly dissipate. He turned to see brooding amber eyes staring stonily ahead as they hurried through the streets.

Once they returned to the car and the door slammed shut, all noise of the bustling streets fell away. Shippo was very aware of the thick tension in the air as well as the swell of emotions rolling of the silver haired man in the driver's seat.

Inuyasha was trying desperately to get a handle on his wavering youkai. Heat seeped into his blood as he thought of the way that _filth_ had looked at Shippo. It was a disgrace. The kit had been through enough in his life already. The situation Inuyasha discovered him in was proof enough of that. He had been locked in a damn closet. The only reason he hadn't cut the perpetrators down one by one was the fact that they were only children themselves. And Inuyasha wasn't about to have that kind of blood on his hands. Not in this day and age.

The thought still buzzed around in his head, thick and fuzzy. He had been teased as a child for his half demon lineage. But that fact that Shippo was a fully fledged demon and was still ridiculed and teased by other demons was unacceptable. What was there to quarrel about? They all stood on equal footing now, for the most part anyway.

Inuyasha recalled a time when humans still feared demons, half or not. When battles left the countryside ravaged. Blood spilled freely as human and demon slaughtered without remorse. Claws and the tip of a sword slashed their way through many a foe.

Now it was different. The ever advancing modern world had all but smothered the old ways. One would have to be very careful to slip under the lines of the law enforcement and revert to the old ways of dealing with such tribulations from the past. No longer could someone be killed without there being an investigation. Problems could not be solved with a fight to the death. Laws prevented such brutality. Although Inuyasha would have to admit, at times the old ways proved most effective.

Shippo shifted uneasily in his seat and the half demon was brought back to the present with a jolt. All at once the blare of horns and rush of the city seemed too much for him. Starting the car, he maneuvered out onto the main boulevard, intent at putting himself at ease. They still had one more stop to make before they could head home.

Inuyasha whipped expertly in and out of traffic, ignoring the horns blaring and vulgar language spewed his way. Glancing at the digital clock he noted the time, it was a quarter after noon already. Nonchalantly shifting his gaze to the rearview mirror he met a pair of wondering emerald eyes. He should probably feed the kid soon. How often did kids eat anyway? Was it three, maybe four times a day? Inuyasha snuck another glance in the mirror, watching the kits curious expression as he stared at the city around them, his nose pressed to the window.

He made a sharp left and found himself staring at the current bane of his existence. Toys R US.

_I cannot __believe__ I am doing this._ Inuyasha groused to himself as he swung the car into a tight spot, effectively cutting off the old bag that had been _way_ too slow easing her Buick into the spot.

Cutting the engine he unbuckled with a snap. Turning around to look at Shippo, he saw that the child was staring at the store with a mixture of wonder and confusion.

Inuyasha thought about turning on the car and tearing out of the parking lot right now. Instead he took a deep breath, bringing with it all the sanity and patience he possessed, which wasn't much.

"C'mon." He held the door open for Shippo who stepped cautiously out of the car, still transfixed by the store.

Inuyasha dragged his feet the whole way up to the entrance, eyeing the children flocking to the store like pack rats to a garage sale. He could already see the reluctant faces of parents as they were dragged through the automatic doors and into a child's dream and their nightmare.

Stepping through the doors, a horrific sight greeted the half demon. There were aisles upon aisles of toys. And children, more children then he could count all squealing and running as each one held some coveted toy in their hand, eyes already begging their parents.

For once, Inuyasha didn't have to look back to see if Shippo was still with him. The kit was a few steps ahead of him, staring open mouthed at the sheer wonder of what lay before him

Inuyasha decided he had better step in before Shippo went into a coma from too much excitement.

"You may pick out four." He quietly informed the silent boy.

Shippo turned, his eyes questioning the amber ones before him.

"Really?" His voice was so quiet Inuyasha had to lean down to hear. His voice was hushed among the shrill screams and shrieks of laughter, dappled with the blaring of every toy in the place.

Inuyasha nodded, hoping he hadn't already made a mistake by agreeing to this.

He stood back, observing Shippo. The kid took a few tentative steps forward before looking back, unsure of himself. He had never seen such a fantastic place before. And he was _allowed_ to pick something?! He would have to make sure it wasn't expensive, there was no need for Inuyasha to spend any more money then he already had. Shippo was already feeling overwhelmed as it was. No one had ever spent money on him before, and he wasn't going to waste this man's hard earnings.

Eyebrows crinkling, Inuyasha decided he had better give the fox a rundown in children's toys, seeing as he looked like he was about to faint. Hoping he wasn't about to create a monster, he lead the boy toward the nearest aisle.

It was jam packed with action figures all in individual boxes. Inuyasha poked idly at a box labeled Transformers and jumped when it sprang to life in a roar of metal and clashing sounds.

"It's time to stomp some Decepticons!" The mechanical voice rumbled from the toy.

Inuyasha wondered vaguely what the fuck a decpticon was while Shippo stared with interest. Inuyasha grabbed the robot action figure and tucked it under his arm.

They strolled past several figures coupled with strangle looking creatures; one in particular was a yellow looking mouse creature with red cheeks. Inuyasha wondered if all of humanity had gone to hell. He had never set foot in a toy store since he was a small child. Things sure had changed.

They strolled on, Shippo drinking it all in. They passed hula hoops, yo-yos, silly putty, and much more.

Shippo stopped to look shyly at a pack of coloring books and a jumbo deluxe crayon set. Inuyasha grabbed those, juggling them with the robot. Deciding this would be easier with a cart; Inuyasha snagged an empty one from an unsuspecting shopper and dashed away before he was seen.

Another aisle brought them into the world of plushies. Animals of almost every species greeted them through glassy eyes and eternal smiles.

Shippo stopped short when he recognized the stuffed dog from the gift shop sitting on the shelf. It was so soft and cuddly. While Shippo stared in wonder at the stuffed animal, Inuyasha stared in horror. It practically looked like him, yellow eyes and all!

Seeing the wistful look on the kits face made Inuyasha swallow his pride and pluck the dog and hold him out to the child.

Shippo latched onto the animal, an instant bond forming between him and the inanimate object.

Fifteen minutes later, Inuyasha was pushing his purchases to the front of the store. He peered into the cart at the Monopoly board game that teetered on top of the small pile they had collected. The game objective was to buy, rent, and sell with the vast amounts of money given to each player. The richest one who owns the most wins. Inuyasha smirked and thought vaguely of Sesshomaru.

They reached the checkout counter and began to load their purchases for the cashier to ring up. Overall Inuyasha thought it had went rather well. Shippo's method of choosing was easy enough to interpret. The child would stop and stare at an item, never asking to have it nor venturing to touch it. It was if he was afraid to speak his mind. So Inuyasha had to do it for him. If a sufficient amount of time was spent standing in front of a toy, into the cart it went. Otherwise they moved on.

Shippo watched the items slide by on the conveyor belt. "You said only four." He pointed out, watching the number of items exceed four and continue through the scanner with a beep.

"I know." Inuyasha replied.

Shippo was quiet.

"Sometimes the things that we want aren't always the things we need." The half demon said as he pulled out his platinum card to hand to the cashier.

The child would most likely miss the riddle he had just dropped, but that was fine. Shippo needed this. He had no play things of his own, nothing to amuse himself and occupy his imagination. Looking at where Shippo had grown up, Inuyasha could tell he possessed little to no toys. Children needed stimulation in order to properly mature. Toys provided this. Inuyasha smirked at his own cleverness. He was oblivious at times, but he wasn't a complete idiot.

He tried to ignore the blush that had crept onto the child's pale cheeks, and fought the burning of his own face, failing miserably.

Inuyasha grabbed their bagged goods and slung them over his shoulder, heading purposefully towards the exit. It was time to get out of this hellhole.

Just as they were nearing the door, a giraffe appeared out of nowhere, towering over them.

"Hello little buddy! My name's Jeffery, how 'bout a hug?" The giraffe stared at Shippo with huge glassy eyes. The voice coming from the costume was too friendly sending shivers down Inuyasha's spine.

Shippo's eyes widened in horror as this monster bent down to smoother him to death. He tried to scream but all that came out of his mouth was a high pitched squeak.

Instantly Inuyasha was there, Shippo was pushed behind him. He immediately went into defense mode, snarling warningly at the giant giraffe.

The animal scrambled back, tripping over its bulky costume before collapsing in a quivering heap on the floor.

Inuyasha took one last blistering gaze at the threat before ushering Shippo through the exit.

Returning home was a grateful escape from the hustle and bustle of the noisy streets. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief as he at last shut the door to his apartment.

He set the bags on the table and immediately raided the pantry. He produced a jumbo sized package of ramen. Dumping the contents into a pot of water over the stove he sat back to wait. Ramen was something even he couldn't screw up.

Eventually he was rewarded by the smell of cooked noodles. Draining some of the water he tipped the meal into two bowls. Fishing around in the many drawers the kitchen possessed Inuyasha managed to procure some chopsticks.

Looking around for Shippo, he spotted the child curled up in an easy chair, feet curled underneath him.

"Lunch?" Inuyasha tapped the chopsticks together invitingly.

Emerald eyes met his, and he could see the hunger there.

_He definitely does not get enough to eat. _Inuyasha brooded to himself as he set the steaming bowl in front of the kit.

Shippo gazed with slight interest at the meal in front of him. It was an abrupt change from what he usually ate.

"It's ramen, extremely salty but it does the job." Inuyasha informed him.

Shippo picked his chopsticks up, watching the noodles drip broth with a plunk into the bowl.

He slurped the noodles up. It was good. Shippo's stomach seemed to agree with a rumble that rattled his ribs. It had been so long since he had eaten anything remotely taste worthy.

Inuyasha watched the boy carefully as he ate his lunch similar to breakfast. Every bite was slow, deliberate. He would chew the food thoughtfully many times before finally swallowing it.

_He doesn't know what good food is._ Inuyasha thought with a stab of sympathy.

_As long as he's here he will know of it. _He wasn't sure were the sudden thought had come from. But as soon as it had breached his conscious he caught hold of the idea.

After his bowl was empty Shippo sat looking despondently at it. He was still hungry, but he didn't dare ask for more.

A slosh of broth and suddenly his bowl was full again. He looked up in astonishment to see Inuyasha hovering over him with the pot and a ladle.

"More?" He asked softly.

Shippo picked up his chopsticks and raised them to his lips. Oh! He'd almost forgotten!

"Thank you." The words left his chapped lips, lower than a whisper. Manners were always important at the villa. Yes sir and no sir were a part of Shippo's everyday vocabulary. Being what Heten called impertinent would earn you a trip to the headmaster's office.

A cold dread trickled over Shippo and he froze his chopsticks half way to his mouth. What if Heten heard about him misbehaving? There was that episode in the car, and the shoe store mishap, plenty of reasons for Heten to see Shippo as disobedient and have him punished.

The clatter of chopsticks against the porcelain bowl echoed in Inuyasha's ears. Was the kid done already? He turned back to collect the bowl and stopped dead.

Shippo was curled on the very end of the couch quivering uncontrollably. His face had gone ashen and he was rocking feebly back and forth.

_Shit._ Inuyasha was at the side of the couch in an instant. He reached an arm out to touch the boy, but a whimper halted his efforts.

"P-Please sir. Don't tell them. _Please_." Shippo's eyes were glazed over as he sat looking somewhere else far away.

Inuyasha reached his hand out again, cautiously this time. Very lightly he brushed a stand of Shippo's hair away from his clammy forehead.

"Tell who what Shippo?" He asked softly. Inuyasha's heart panged at what the answer might be.

"I-I didn't mean to misbehave, so p-please. I _promise_ I'll be a good boy." Shippo was pleading desperately now.

"You are a good boy Shippo." Inuyasha moved slightly closer so he was sitting side by side with the kit.

He wasn't sure if this was a violation to the contract or not, but at the moment he didn't give a fuck. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him close to his chest. He could feel the child trembling, as if waiting to be struck or punished in some severe way.

"What did you do? Please tell me." Inuyasha asked.

"Misbehaved. In the car, the shoe store. I don't deserve toys. Only good boys do. I'm not good." Shippo croaked in a hollow voice.

He could see those crimson eyes glaring at him with the utmost disappointment and mockery. Hands reached for him, intending to punish him. It was _so_ dark. He was locked away. It was small and cramped. Locked in a room with those eyes. He was a disappointment. A disgrace.

"No."

That firm voice echoed somewhere within Shippo's fevered state of mind. Someone was disagreeing with him? As long as he could remember no one had ever told him he was a good boy. He was always in trouble for something, being scolded in some way. A brilliant heat exploded, burning out all the cold and bad that plagued his mind.

"You are not a bad boy. Nothing you ever do or say could make it true. I have seen you Shippo Kijutsu and you are in no way bad." Inuyasha had no idea what he was saying. Anything to bring the kid out of whatever fit he was having.

"I'm not bad?" Shippo squeaked, almost sure that this was some cruel joke.

"No, you could never be." Inuyasha's voice was firmer, surer this time. He held the boy close to his chest, listening to his frantic heartbeat as it began to slow to normal.

Shippo turned from his place nestled in Inuyasha's lap. His small head titled up, orange bangs falling into his sparkling emerald eyes. Tears brimmed, threatening to overflow. He stared into those fiery amber orbs, completely captivated.

"Sorry." He mumbled, crestfallen.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Inuyasha was looking at the boys face, searching for a sign of recognition, anything to tell him that Shippo understood. It _wasn't_ his fault. Doubt clouded his expression. He didn't believe him.

At least he had calmed down significantly.

"I see you still have a full bowl. You're still hungry I take it?" Inuyasha gestured to the cooled noodles.

Shippo nodded. Picking up his chopsticks once more. A large hand smoothed his hair softly. Shippo looked up, but Inuyasha had already gotten up and retreated to the kitchen.

Later, after finishing his lunch Shippo sat dutifully on the couch. What now?

"Would you like to play with some of your toys?" A voice asked and Shippo jumped.

Inuyasha chuckled, and came around from behind the couch carrying the bags.

"Could I sir?" Shippo asked timidly.

"Of course. That's why I bought them." Inuyasha dumped out the bags contents. Out came a large bouncy ball, several spinning tops of different sizes, some silly putty, the Transformers action figure, some story books, coloring books with crayons, the Monopoly game, and the stuffed dog.

Shippo looked hesitantly at the pile, whilst picking at the hole in his shoes.

"But first, why don't you change into some fresh clothes?" Inuyasha offered, eyeing Shippo's ratty sneakers.

Shippo stood up, looking around, unsure of himself.

"The clothes are in your room."

_His_ room? Shippo had his own room? That couldn't be possible.

"My room sir?" Shippo peered at him through his bangs, as if judging his reaction.

"Yes. I prepared a room for you while you continue to spend time here. I thought it only seemed fitting that a young boy have his own room, can't have you sleeping on the couch now can we?" Inuyasha was smiling that crooked smile again, his eyes glimmering.

Shippo would have very well taken the couch and been grateful. But his _own_ room?

"Would you like to see it?" Inuyasha had stood up and lead Shippo down the hallway. They stopped on the second door to the right.

"Here we are." Inuyasha pushed open the door to reveal a spacious, airy room. A sizeable bed sat against the beige colored walls. A fairly large window revealed a spectacular view of the city as well as let a significant amount of light in. A small table was next to the bed and on it a lamp.

A cozy looking chair stood kitty corner from the bad. Shippo wondered if maybe he behaved well, he would be allowed to sit in it.

"It's not much but---

His words died in his throat as he felt a pressure around his waist. Shippo was squeezing his waist as hard as he possibly could.

"Thank you sir." Shippo breathed into his shirt. He had never had a room of his own before. Even if it was only for a short time, it was worth it.

"You're welcome." Inuyasha finally found his voice. He looked at the small child who clung to him, and felt a rising warmth bubble in his chest.

"I suspect you'd like to dress." Inuyasha motioned to the folded piles on the end of the bed.

Shippo picked up the new shirt, stroking it softly. He couldn't believe no one had worn this previously. It was all his.

Inuyasha shut the door with a snap to give the boy his privacy.

Minutes later, Shippo emerged shyly dressed in a hole free red shirt and jeans. It felt different. These clothes had no rips or tears in them, they were soft and new. Shippo practically clung to his new garments as if he were afraid someone would take them away.

"You look very nice."

"Thank you sir." Shippo smiled. He had never been given a compliment before. Usually the only things that were pointed out were the mistakes. The slightest error was always criticized.

"Now, how about those toys?" A boyish gleam appeared in Inuyasha's eyes as he looked at the pile. Shippo on the other hand looked very withdrawn.

They weren't _really_ his were they? Perhaps Inuyasha had someone else he was intending to give them too, a son? But then he did say that Shippo could pick them out….

"Is something wrong?" Inuyasha's raspy voice sliced through Shippo's thoughts.

"No…. It's just toys are expensive and I haven't any money to pay you…"

"Let me worry about that." Inuyasha reassured him and then wondered why he had said it. He had never bothered to spend money on others based on his own accord. With Kikyo, he just surrendered his credit card and let her have at it. But this was different, and he found that he didn't mind.

Deciding he had better make the first move, Inuyasha gave one of the tops a whirl.

Shippo watched it spin countless times across the floor before flicking it back with his finger.

Inuyasha's lips twitched as he watched Shippo spin the top. This was progress. A small amount, but progress nonetheless.

The afternoon passed, much of the time spent experimenting with the new toys. Soon the golden yellow faded and night fell over Tokyo.

The chime of the clock interrupted their dinner of rice, vegetables and miso soup.

_Six o'clock._ Inuyasha knew it was time to go; he had to have Shippo back by seven, and then meet Kikyo at eight. The destination lay outside the city, and he knew it would take a while to get there, it was best to leave now. _Being late would only dock me points on that damn contract._

He packed up Shippo's new clothes so he could take them and was about to do the same with the toys when he saw the child's stricken look.

"Shall I leave them here then?"

"Could you?"

Inuyasha stopped the boxing of Shippo's toys. "I'll just put them in your room."

"Wait." Shippo scurried over and plucked the dog from the pile, clutching it to his chest.

Inuyasha left the dishes were they sat, and lead Shippo down the many floors until they reached the garage.

All too soon Inuyasha was weaving throughout traffic and heading to the freeway that would lead them to the outer limits of the city.

Buildings flew away and soon there was only the occasional house tucked among the endless trees. And then just trees, green for miles and miles.

The sky was significantly darker by the time they pulled up to the villa. Shippo had been quite the entire way there. Inuyasha didn't blame him.

Inuyasha opened the door and helped the child out. He walked him up to the big double doors of the villa, all the while cursing himself on the inside.

He turned to look at Shippo, bathed in the pale light of the lamps. He should say something. But what could he say? This was not a permanent situation.

Before he could say anything, Shippo's small voice stopped him. "Thank you, for today I mean." He said quietly, eyes on his new shoes.

Inuyasha bent down to the kits level. "You don't have to be afraid to look at me." He whispered, tipping his chin up slightly to stare into those emerald orbs.

"Will you come back soon?" The child's voice was quivering. Shippo's eyes flicked to the door, as if it would burst open at any second and he would be dragged mercilessly inside.

Inuyasha's heart clenched. The boy was afraid he would never see him again. Shippo knew a good thing when he saw it. And he didn't want to give it up.

"Of course, as soon as I can." He said.

"You promise?" Shippo's eyes were swirling with so many emotions, all of them too mature for a child. Inuyasha's youkai surged suddenly with the fierce urge to protect him. He wanted to shelter Shippo's fragile innocence.

"I promise." He echoed, an unwanted lump forming in his throat.

The door opened before either could say more. Heten stood there dressed in a grey suite looking too professional to be the head of an orphanage.

"Ah, right on time I see." The man pruned, making Inuyasha's ears twitch.

"And I see you've got some new belongings, how quaint." Heten's eyes flicked from Shippo to Inuyasha.

"When will we be expecting you for your next visit?"

"I'll call and arrange a meeting." Inuyasha's voice was tight, his hand resting carefully on Shippo's shoulder.

"Very well then, say goodnight Shippo."

The kit turned to him, his eyes morose. "Goodnight." He whispered, and Inuyasha could hear the pleading in his voice.

"Goodnight. I'll see you soon." Inuyasha wanted to kick himself.

And that was it. Shippo was ushered inside the door was shut, and he was left standing on the porch alone.

Inuyasha let out a string of curses as he plodded through the gravel pack to his car. He had _hated _doing that. But it wasn't although he could do anything. Yet. He was bound to a contract with specific rules. But that didn't mean he couldn't make Shippo's life better while he was with him. And who knew, as time progressed maybe he could earn permission to have the boy stay the night. It would take careful planning of course, but Inuyasha promised himself he would do it.

And while he was at it he would see to it that Shippo was well taken care of while at the orphanage. He would suggest some improvements to the staff and be sure they were carried through. If this was the company that father depended on for cash inflow, then by God it was going to be better.

Inuyasha ducked into his car. Snatching a journal he had stashed in the glove box he began to scribble furiously. He was required to log his progress, and log it he would.

Tossing it onto the seat with a plop he rested his head on the steering wheel.

He would _not _fail Shippo. He had made a promise to himself as well as the child. And he be damned if he was going to break it. Inuyasha would be Shippo's protector, even if it caused his own sanity more harm than good. He owed him that much.

With that thought still floating around his head, Inuyasha started the car and spun out of the drive, leaving a cloud of swirling dust behind him.

* * *

Thoughts? Ideas? I would very much like to hear them please! What is in store next? Inuyasha is off to his dinner date with Kikyo, how will that go? Find out next chapter! Still looking for a beta, any ideas on that please post in the review or send me a message.


	7. Meetings

Ch 7- Meetings

"I cannot believe you brought me _here_!" Kagome stood looking horrified at the fancy, glitzy restaurant before her.

"You said we were going for takeout Sango!" The raven haired girl turned an accusing eye towards her best friend and roommate.

"Correction, I said we were going out. I didn't specify where." Sango Nishimura clarified, whilst dragging her friend through the entrance.

"B-But this place is expensive, and I don't have the money to…"

"Enough." Sango cut off Kagome's sputtering. "Don't worry about the cost, I have it covered. I got a decent check this month so we're good. Just don't go ordering the lobster all right?" Sango winked at the bewildered girl beside her, causing Kagome to break out into a reluctant grin.

"All right." She relented at last. "I have been working pretty hard, and it _would_ be nice for a little break."

"That's the spirit!" Sango cheered.

"How did you manage to get a table at this place?" Kagome whispered to Sango, side glancing at all the full tables seating Tokyo's elite society.

"I made a reservation in advance." Sango waved it off as they were lead to their table by the maître d'.

"How far in advance?" Kagome prodded as they were seated and their menus handed to them.

"Eh, a couple of months." Sango said, unable to look Kagome in the eyes.

"Define a couple." Kagome pressed, picking up her glass of spring water, with a wedge of lemon.

"Okay four." Sango replied, her shoulder's slumping, having been caught.

"_Four_?" Kagome nearly choked.

"Well I knew that you would be knee deep in the semester about now and would need a break from all the stress." Sango sipped her own water nonchalantly.

"Awww, Sango. You're the greatest. Thanks." Kagome's heart melted and she leaned across the table, nearly putting her elbow in the butter to hug her friend.

"Anytime girl."

"I was wondering why you had me dress up if we were only going for take out." Kagome said with a smile.

"We have to look our best. Plus this place is a strictly suit and dress only joint."

Kagome discretely checked her outfit. She had gone with a black dress with filmy material that fluttered to just past her knees. It was simple yet elegant. Plus this gave her a chance to wear those strappy heels she'd all but banned to her closet.

"You look great hun." Sango complemented, watching her friend's cheeks bloom pink.

"Thanks, and so do you!" She admired Sango's audacious outfit with glowing pride.

Sango was dressed in a silky ruched fuchsia cocktail dress that clung in all the right places. Kagome would have to admit, it was very flattering on her friend and she only wished she had the guts to pull something off like that.

"Let's order then." Sango declared and picked up the vast menu.

Kagome did the same. Her eyes scanned over the menu and she nearly fainted.

"Psst, Sango have you _seen_ the prices on some of this stuff?"

"Like I said, just don't order the most expensive thing on there." Sango was already licking her lips as she poured over the delectable pictures within the menu.

"Good evening ladies." A warm voice floated over their table and Kagome looked up to see a slender young man had arrived. His violet eyes roamed over them, and Kagome didn't miss the way they lingered over Sango's lithe form.

"My name is Miroku; I will be your server for this evening." The man flashed them a dazzling smile.

Before Kagome could place her order, the man had moved right to Sango's side and was all but invading her personal space.

"What will you be having today Ms.?" His voice was like liquid velvet.

"Hm, I think I'll have the Mushroom Linguine." Sango decided. It was then that she noticed the man was hovering so close to her. He was practically in her lap!

"Hmmm, very good choice." Miroku purred. His fingers brushed her bare ring finger a second longer then necessary as he took the menu from her.

And what are _you_ having tonight?" His eyes were soulful, his tone warm and frankly suggestive. Kagome tried not to blush.

"And I'll have the Chicken Marsala please."

"Excellent choices ladies!" He declared and then leaned in murmur, "Will we be partaking in any wine this evening?"

"Oh, no thank you." Kagome waved the idea away, as if it might disappear if she tried hard enough.

"And you?" Miroku's eyes were back on Sango.

"No thank you." The woman squirmed slightly under his heated gaze.

"It's just as well; alcohol can lead to some very _sticky_ situations." His thinly shaped eyebrows waggled slightly.

Thankfully he dashed away after that to send their orders off to the kitchen. Kagome breathed a small sigh of relief.

"He doesn't beat around the bush much does he?"

"Hardly! Did you see how close he was to me? He was all but sitting in my lap!" Sango was affronted.

"He seems harmless. A terrible flirt, but harmless nonetheless."

Sango only huffed and sipped her water through tight lips.

After a quiet moment of nursing on their ice waters, Sango set hers down and gave her friend the determined 'spill it' look.

"What?"

"You know perfectly well what."

"I—I'm perfectly fine, there is no need to worry over me." Kagome stated breezily.

"That's bullshit Kagome, and you and I both know it." Sango said dryly.

"You know it's all right to feel sad, even angry over what happened. You and Hojo were together for three years." Sango went on in a softer tone.

"I'm fine, really Sango." Kagome traced the rim of her crystal glass absentmindedly.

"No one is _fine_ when they've been cheated on Kagome." Sango was eyeing her carefully now.

Kagome looked pointedly away, pretending to admire the elaborate display of flowers that stood in a glittering vase on the entrance table.

Ok, so maybe she wasn't exactly fine, but that was hardly the point. The point was that she had to move on. She couldn't linger on the whimsical fantasies of the past. So what if she had dreamed of marrying Hojo? Who cared if she had been sneaking peeks in bridal magazines?

It all changed when she caught him in _their _bed with another woman. She had walked in to see two lumps thrashing widely beneath the Vera Wang comforter her mother had given her. A girlish moan had emitted from beneath the blankets and Kagome had caught sight of the woman's ass. There was a heart shaped tattoo on her left cheek.

Two hours after the incident Kagome was knocking on Sango's door, suitcase overflowing and bawling her eyes out.

She hadn't cried since that day. And that was six months ago.

"All right, so maybe I'm a little troubled." The woman confessed.

"Mhm. I thought so." Sango nodded her head in grim satisfaction. But her eyes held the utmost concern in them they swept carefully over her friend.

"So have you thought about seeing anyone?" Sango asked, a hopeful smile playing at her lips. She knew Kagome needed a distraction from her bad break with Hojo, and a new man was just the ticket.

Thankfully Kagome was rescued by the waiter who had returned, balancing a tray of steaming dishes on his palm.

"Here we are!" He announced grandly, setting their food down on the table.

Miroku stood back, rubbing his hands together almost gleefully. "Is there anything else I can get for you lovely ladies tonight?" He asked serenely, his eyes flicking between them.

"No thanks." Sango cut him off curtly

Miroku's sparkle dimmed slightly. "Very well then. For now I bid you goodnight." He gave a grand little bow before sashaying away.

"Weirdo." Sango muttered before digging into her pasta.

"He was quite handsome." Kagome admired.

"Handsome is just another front he puts up in order to get women into bed with him." Sango stated matter –of- factly.

"And you know this because?"

"Puh-lease, guys like that think they own the world. They skate through life relying on their looks in order to pull them through unscathed, in reality all they truly have is a pretty face."

Kagome just shook her head at her friend's relentless attitude. That was Sango though. She was rough around the edges but only because she was fiercely protective of the ones she cared for.

The fuchsia clad woman dabbed her lips with her napkin and stood up. "Excuse me a moment, nature calls." She clicked briskly across the floor in her high heels in search of the bathrooms, leaving Kagome to her thoughts.

* * *

Inuyasha squealed into a tight parking spot at ten past eight. He was late, Kikyo would be pissed. What else was new?

It wasn't _his _fault that the entire city seemed to be out tonight, clogging the streets with more traffic than necessary.

He had dashed back to the apartment in a rush to get ready and look presentable. Inuyasha had decided to go with the charcoal colored suit that complimented his silver hair. A crisp white dress shirt peeked out from the folds of his suit. No tie this time. Instead he had left a few of the buttons open, revealing a sliver of his toned chest.

Maybe if he was exceedingly lucky, he could ease her out of her sour mood and into a more flexible state of mind.

Smirking, Inuyasha walked through the glittering entrance of Salistinos. It was time to work some magic.

He asked the hostess behind the podium where he might find a Ms. Kikyo Miyamoto.

Blushing and mumbling incoherently, the young woman pointed vaguely to a table on the far side of the restaurant.

Inuyasha could see Kikyo had her back to him. He strolled over, debating with himself on how to start the conversation. A little charm never hurt. So he mustered up his sexiest voice and crept silently up behind her.

She was wearing a sexy black dress, one he had never seen before, but looked great regardless. He would have to convince her how much better she looked _out _of the dress, butter her up a little before explaining things.

Snaking out a hand, he trailed his claws slightly on the back of her neck, watching with heated eyes as she jumped and then shivered under his touch.

Lowering his mouth to her ear he whispered huskily. "You have no idea how much I would like to ravish you right now."

She gasped and he smirked. He could feel the heat radiate from her face, even from behind. It had been awhile since he had made Kikyo blush.

His nose picked up on her arousal and Inuyasha decided to take it a step further. Lowering his mouth to her sleek throat he dragged his fangs along it ever so slightly, ending in a searing kiss on her collarbone.

The strangled mew that erupted from the woman was unlike anything Inuyasha had ever heard from his girlfriend. Eyebrows crinkling in confusion he turned to look at her properly.

"What's wrong baby?" His words died in his throat as he got a good look at the woman sitting before him who was definitely _not _Kikyo.

Yes, the similarities were there. This woman had the same black hair, the same chocolate brown eyes. But something was off. These eyes were slightly softer, as if this woman had grown up entirely different, never experiencing the luxurious life his Kikyo had. Inuyasha assumed so, as he continued to gaze into those chocolate orbs, so like and unlike Kikyo's.

"Baby?! She gasped, affronted. Inuyasha could see the fire ignite in her eyes, despite her pinked cheeks. Some very small part of the half demon was gloating; he had made a complete stranger blush.

She was a beautiful stranger. Her black hair fell to her back in soft wavy curls. Her eyes blinked out from behind full lashes. The makeup on this woman was done very modestly with just a touch of blush and eye shadow. The more he stared the more Inuyasha began to realize how unlike Kikyo this woman actually was. That still didn't hide the fact that she was literally seething at the moment.

"I beg your pardon?! I don't know who this Kikyo person is, but I am certainly not her! If this Kikyo is your girlfriend, I would hope you would have the decency to talk to her in a dignified manner and save your trashy talk for a more private location." She was full out glaring at him now.

Inuyasha, who had always been the one in control, found his head reeling at the sight of this tiny woman lecturing him. After the initial shock was over, a fiery anger took over. How _dare_ this woman speak to him like that!

"I suggest you go find your girlfriend." She had stood up now. Inuyasha saw that her dress had hiked up to mid thigh and his eyes couldn't help but stray.

Kagome felt the blood rise to her cheeks once more as the man looked at her with fiery amber eyes. She could see the spark behind the liquid gold. Flecks of brown and a million different colors of yellow all swirling into a brilliant molten ring.

His silver lustrous hair hung in waves down his back. Kagome spotted the ears atop his head, an immediate sign that he was half demon. She hadn't met many demons, though they flourished in the city. This one absolutely oozed confidence and had an arrogant air about him.

Kagome spotted his eyes roaming her legs and glanced down self consciously. With a gasp, she saw that her dress had inched her way up her leg, exposing her shapely thigh to the golden eyed man.

She tugged the material over her leg fretfully, as if to cover more of her skin then the dress would allow.

She wanted to shout, to yell at this man for all his indecency, his brash, egotistical, lecherous thoughts. But she couldn't. Looking into his simmering eyes, it was all she could do not to melt into a puddle.

_Damn._

Kagome licked her lips, trying to compose herself. Her traitorous blush gave her away, and she watched as he smirked victoriously at her. His face said it all. _I have won._

"Kagome?" Sango's voice echoed somewhere.

And just like that, it was as if the fog had lifted. Kagome could breathe easier again. Her head slowly stopped spinning. Her heart slowed from its hammering thrum in her fluttering chest.

She turned to see her friend standing there, looking confused.

"Is that your name? Kagome?" His voice was smooth and rugged at the same time. In her deepest most private thoughts Kagome would have loved to hear his delicious voice call her name again.

Inuyasha turned to Sango, his eyes glimmering devilishly. "Inuyasha Takahashi. It's a pleasure to meet you." He introduced himself.

Sango quickly got over her shock and introduced herself to the half demon.

"And might I have the pleasure of knowing your full name?" He had turned back to her now, staring through heavy lidded eyes.

"Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi." She stated crisply.

"Higurashi." The name rolled off his tongue.

"If you'll excuse us, we have a meal to get back to." Kagome stated.

"Of course, it was a pleasure meeting you ladies." And just like that, with a swish of silver hair he was gone.

"What was _that_ all about?" Sango demanded.

"That was a man entirely too full of himself." Kagome said airily, while cutting into her chicken.

"I could see that, Kagome. Let's clarify shall we. What was that blazing look exchanged between the two of you? It was so intense I could practically feel the heat prickling off you two!"

Sango bit into a mushroom, eyeing her expectantly.

Kagome scrambled for her thoughts. Taking a deep breath she tried to assess the situation in order to explain it to her best friend. In reality she didn't entirely know what had occurred herself. But with Sango, things were always laid out in the open. That's just how it was between them.

"He kissed me."

"_What?!"_

A handful of disapproving glares were thrown their way. Sango simmered down and leaned closer across the table.

"It was just on the neck. Honestly, I think he mistook me for someone else, his girlfriend actually." Kagome speared a piece of meat, popped it in her mouth and began chewing.

"Still, that's something to talk about. The most sought after man in Japan just waltzes right up and plants one on you!"

"He didn't 'plant one on me' Sango, like I told you it was jus…"

"But just imagine Kagome! If he was intentionally kissing you, if he didn't have a girlfriend." Sango countered.

"I feel sorry for his girlfriend." Kagome snorted. "Really, with that kind of demeanor and attitude he probably drives her up the wall."

But behind her logic and reason, Kagome considered Sango's point. Soon enough her good sense won over any steamy imaginings she could dream up.

Sango sighed dramatically. "Perhaps I will have a drink, you're deliberate lack of cooperation is killing me."

"Look who's talking, you were being very snippy with our delightful waiter who was only trying to help."

"True." Sango sighed in defeat before rising up to go in search of their waiter.

Kagome pushed her food around idly. It didn't matter what her fluttering heart was trying to tell her. Men like that; arrogant and conceited had absolutely no place in her life.

But her cheeks were still warm, and try as she might she couldn't shake the tingly feeling in her neck where his lips had been, just moments before. It still burned and pulsed like fire itself had been seared into her flesh.

* * *

Inuyasha reached greedily for the sparkling silver that clung to his girlfriend like a second skin. The dress was two sizes too small, and Kikyo was all legs and curves, her black hair spilling over her thin shoulders.

In a flash he had tugged the material down her shoulders and was fumbling with her strapless bra.

"Anxious much?" She crooned.

He growled, his lips pressed firmly against hers, hot and wanting. The scent of her perfume wafted up to his nose, sweet and flowery. His hands roamed her body, taut and ready for more.

A loud ripping sound penetrated their bubble and the two froze, Inuyasha clutching a shimmering piece of fabric in his hand.

"Perhaps we should continue this at home?" Kikyo suggested breathlessly as his lips trailed fire down her neck.

"I thought you liked experimenting in unusual places. You told me that it excites you." Inuyasha mumbled from between her breasts.

"A public bathroom isn't exactly the most sanitary place to do it, Inu." Kikyo pointed out in between gasps.

Inuyasha emerged, looking at her through heated eyes.

"Good point." He backed off after giving her nipple a tweak.

Kikyo mussed her hair and adjusted her dress before heading out the door.

Inuyasha trailed behind her, his eyes appreciating the view the rip in her dress provided. Hot pink panties clung to her luscious behind.

A loud crack emanated through the restaurant, and several people looked up from their meals, wondering what the noise could possibly be.

No one paid any attention to the black haired woman exciting from the bathroom, a faint blush to her cheeks as she rubbed her stinging posterior. Nor to the silver man who was following directly behind her, grinning widely.

As he left the restaurant, the reserved table untouched, Inuyasha vowed that he would make more of an effort to piss Kikyo off. The makeup sex always more than made up for it.

The warm waft of air brought with it another sent and Inuyasha's head turned. He found himself gazing at a mane of black hair from across the room. It belonged to that little firecracker. Kagome.

Inuyasha felt the heat creep into his cheeks, and it had nothing to do with what had just occurred in the bathroom.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome have met at last! Enter Miroku and Sango! What will Kikyo think when Inuyasha reveals his announcement? Please read and review, comments are greatly appreciated!


	8. Fishing

Warning, things get slightly lemony in this chapter. Otherwise enjoy!

Chapter 8-Fishing

"Kikyo." Inuyasha panted huskily. Her fingers slipped lower and lower, discovering new places to tease him, drawing ragged breaths from him.

The ride back from the restaurant couldn't have gone any faster. Inuyasha was sure he broke several traffic laws as he swerved around cars and ran stop lights in a fevered effort to get back to the apartment.

Kikyo hadn't made things any easier, her warm breath tickling his neck as she nibbled his earlobe, whispering naughty things into his ear. He had gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white.

No sooner had they shut the door and Inuyasha was upon her, tugging at her dress, needing to feel her flushed skin against his.

Silver pooled at his feet. They stood there in the darkened bedroom, she in her bra and panties and he still fully dressed.

She looked at him, watching as he feasted on her flesh through hungry eyes.

"Inu..." Was as far as she got before his lips were on hers, nipping her lips, teasing her mercilessly.

They fell against the silken sheets, she pinned beneath him. She reached up, pushing his coat from his shoulders eagerly.

"_Now_ who's the anxious one?" He asked, his eyes glittering through the darkness that cloaked them.

"Shut up." She murmured lips against his neck.

"Someone's been naughty." He growled, looking down at her. She looked so delicious writhing beneath him. Her soft body pressed against his firm one.

"What are you going to do about it?" She whispered, tracing a fingertip against his chest, finding the opening in his shirt. He shivered as her fingers trailed down his bare chest.

"I thought I already took care of that in the bathroom." He said. He smirked as he saw her cheeks bloom red in the dark.

"You're ass was begging for it." He continued on.

"Mmmmm, that's right, where exactly did we leave off?" Kikyo grinned wickedly.

He didn't need reminding. Reaching underneath her, his hand clasped one of her full cheeks squeezing it firmly. He let his claws prick her skin, loving the feel of her fullness against his palm. He gave a cheek an experimental squeeze, grinning when she gasped suddenly.

"These will have to go." He whispered huskily as his hand fingered the flimsy piece of lace.

"Help me remove them?" She purred.

Expert hands hooked around the elastic band, tugging them down easily.

Kikyo could no longer wait and pulled him in for more.

"Somebody wants it bad." He teased against her eager lips. And he thought _he_ had been impatient.

"Apparently you didn't get enough." He mumbled against her anxious lips.

"No." Kikyo's breath came faster as he pressed her against the sheets.

"Perhaps you should reacquaint me." She suggested, arms entangled in his silver hair.

So he did.

Sometime later they became tangled within the sheets, a jumble of legs and arms. Somewhere along the way he had lost his shirt and pants.

With Kikyo latched firmly to his chest, Inuyasha decided now might be a good time to drop the bomb. She was in a decent mood anyway, after_ that,_ who wouldn't be?

"Hey babe?" He asked, tracing circles on her back. It was best to keep her occupied, considering what he was about to say.

"Mm?" Kikyo mumbled, her face pressed to his chest.

"There's something you should know." Inuyasha winced, hoping she wouldn't be too upset.

"What is it?"

"Well…I kind of got into it with some of my dad's clients at work."

"And?" Kikyo had sat up now, the pale moonlight revealing all of her to him.

Inuyasha wished he didn't have to tell her. He wished he could just forget the entire thing and continue on with their nightly activities.

"The clientele are very important for the company, without their investment my dad could lose a big percentage of the income he was expecting. So…Because I screwed up and embarrassed him, the only way they will continue their relations is if I agreed to work for this company for a while."

"How long is a while?" she asked warily.

"Say a year." He shrugged.

He watched as the happy pink glow slowly faded from her cheeks, already wishing he hadn't said anything at all.

"And what _exactly _is this assignment of yours that you must devote an entire year to?" She said, looking at him through dark eyes.

Why did she have to ask that question?

"Well, because the company involved, Ikazuchi Corp is involved with children and runs an orphanage, they had me volunteer to spend time with one of the children."

Kikyo's mouth was now a thin, puckered line.

_Great. This definitely means no sex._ He cringed inwardly, already chastising himself for saying anything.

Inuyasha started back peddling in an effort to appease her. "I'd really like you to meet him." He offered softly.

"I wouldn't have to worry about this sort of thing if you would just learn to control your temper." She stated crisply, her arms folded.

Inuyasha noticed she had effectively hidden her breasts from his view. Looks like round two would have to wait.

"Listen, I know I've landed myself in hot water, believe me. But If you would just give this a chance we…"

"You're darn right you're in hot water! How many times have you been told to watch your temper so that it doesn't control you? Really Inu, did you ever think how this would affect me and our relationship?"

The truth was, he actually _had_ thought about it. He knew Kikyo wouldn't be happy. Yes, he should have kept his mouth shut, but what could be done about it now? She would just have to learn to accept it.

"It won't affect our relationship all that much, I promise." He was starting to wonder why he had to convince her to be okay with it, when it was his responsibility.

"I should certainly hope so." She replied, still a little miffed. But he could see her beginning to soften. Just a little more and she would be putty.

"And besides, having a child around can give you plenty of practice." He leaned in close, easing her rigid arms away from her breasts

"I suppose." She said, sighing.

Inuyasha smirked when her arm loosened and he was able to cop- a- feel.

"I'm sure Shippou would love having you around. It would give him the chance to develop a motherly figure." He was teasing her now, drawing slow circles around her hardened nubs.

"Me? A motherly figure? I don't know…" She trailed off as he descended on her.

"When would he be coming to visit?" Kikyo's voice was breathy.

"Well, I was thinking since I don't have work… tomorrow."

"Tomorrow it is then."

"There's also the possibility of losing the apartment." He decided to throw it in at the last minute.

"_What?!"_ Inuyasha cringed inwardly. It probably wasn't the best time to let that out of the bag. There was only so much she could take all at once.

He found that out the hard way as he was now staring moodily at the cold empty side of the bed where Kikyo usually slept.

His peeved girlfriend had stormed off to the kitchen in an attempt to cool off. He thought it wise not to follow, lest she turn her anger on him.

Revealing his 'punishment' was one thing, which was unavoidable. He could understand her reaction over it. Shock, confusion, all the usual emotions were present on her face. But to lose the apartment was another matter entirely.

Kikyo relished their apartment. Signs of her presence were scattered everywhere in the lavish abode. Inuyasha noted the slip of red satin peaking out of the closet doors. The frou-frou smelling shampoos littered the bathroom. Various hairstyling tools gleamed on the marble countertops. Inuyasha considered them instruments of torture, but Kikyo couldn't live without them.

And the makeup! He had never seen so much girly crap in all his life. The time she spent hovering in front of the mirror was ridiculous! He personally thought she didn't need all that crap caked onto her face, but she wouldn't have it. She was a model. A person of higher standards and as such she had to always look flawless; or so she told him.

He turned when she came shuffling down the hall. She stopped and leaned against the arch of the doorway, fixing him with a resolute stare.

"I've got to go into the studio tomorrow." She announced.

Inuyasha blinked. Was this punishment for telling her about the apartment? Was she canceling on him?

"I suppose Shippou and I will have to just stop by then." He said tartly. There was no way she was backing out on him now. To cancel over something so trivial and childish was ludicrous.

Brown eyes narrowed.

Inuyasha arched a perplexed eyebrow. So that's how she played? He had the stronger resolve and confidence to outlast any argument. She was not going to get her way this time. He would remain strong.

He fixed her with a smoldering gaze. It was time to cast out his line and wait.

Kikyo stood there with crossed arms, staring defiantly at him.

Quirking his eyebrow just slightly, keeping his gaze. The bait was set. But would she bite?

Inuyasha shifted on the bed, drumming his claws against the cool sheets.

He watched as Kikyo shifted her weight to her other foot. Ah, a response. Minimal, but it was there. Now it was time to draw it out.

He slid a fang out and bit his lip, almost tentatively. He knew she had very specific specifications about her work. She had an image to uphold. But that didn't mean she had to deliberately shut them out.

"I will be very busy tomorrow. I do not need any distractions." She grounded out through clenched teeth.

"I see. That's perfectly understandable. But I'm sure you wouldn't be opposed to having lunch with your boyfriend and a respectable young boy." Inuyasha said pleasantly, running his hands along the sheets.

He saw her jaw tremble. He was close now. Inuyasha decided it was time to test the bait.

He stood up and walked slowly over to her.

Kikyo watched with wary eyes as he padded over to her. Stopping mere inches from her he turned his gaze up to blazing. His mouth twitched as he saw her knees shake slightly. He had her pinned to the cold doorframe.

Two marble statues stood like shadows in the dark. Who would make the first move? Inuyasha knew that Kikyo was crumbling. All he had to do was find the crack and exploit it. Then she would be dust.

He placed both hands on either side of the doorframe, trapping her between them. Leaning in close he brushed his lips against her earlobe with the slightest touch.

She shivered but said nothing.

"You're being utterly childish you know." He whispered against her milky skin.

"Why not just drop this silly debate and come back to bed?" He tantalized her, knowing she was seconds away from defeat.

Kikyo remained a frigid statue, oblivious to his words.

She was tougher then he gave her credit for. But so was he.

"I suppose if you're going to be that finicky about it then Shippou and I will just have to find something else to occupy our time with while we wait for you on set."

Kikyo's eye twitched. She knew he wasn't going to budge with this. Either way they would be present at the studio. But who knew what they would find to 'occupy' their time with? It could end up embarrassing her and ultimately tarnish her flawless reputation. And Kikyo would not have it.

"That's not going to be a problem for you is it?" He whispered. His lips were inches from hers.

He watched in gloating satisfaction as her legs buckled underneath her and she fell against him.

"Damn you." She whispered grudgingly.

He jerked her body to his and crashed his lips against hers. Pinning her to the doorframe he ravished her warm, sweet mouth. He smirked when he heard her soft moan.

Hook, line, and sinker.

* * *

Reviews and any feedback is appreciated. Thanks!


	9. Bravery

**I am terribly sorry it has taken me this long to upload. The truth is, I have had this chapter done for quite a while, and I was just waiting on my beta to put the finishing touches on it. My thanks to Laarni Samaniego once again for doing a great job with the chapter! Happy reading!**

Chapter 9- Bravery

Shippou swirled the milk around in his bowl, watching it settle around the oats that floated on the surface. His breakfast had gone cold quite a while ago. He was never really a fan of oatmeal, at least the way the cooks made it. Gloppy, tasteless lumps stuck to the bottom of his bowl, mocking his grumbling stomach.

He had already exhausted his options of eating the muck currently residing in his bowl. That had occurred the moment he had taken the first bland bite. There was no way he was eating something so… so _icky_. Instead he resorted to dribbling spoonfuls of milk over his breakfast until it became a soggy mess.

The young fox demon glanced up at the ticking clock on the wall, watching the minute hand anxiously. Where _was_ he?

It was a quarter past eight. Maybe he wasn't coming? A thrill of panic ran through Shippou, freezing his veins, clutching greedily to his thumping heart.

He clutched his dog discreetly under the table. If any of the other kids found out about it, Shippou was done for. New toys were a rare occurrence here, and a coveted desire by all.

A shadow fell over him, and Shippou looked up to see Hiten standing over him, a foreboding image clad in crimson and black.

"Have you packed efficiently for today's visit?" He asked tersely, his eyes flicking to the pack sitting next to Shippou.

Shippou blinked, trying his hardest not to tremble before the towering headmaster.

"Yes sir."

"I hope you have remembered to pack your school books as well. You would do well to remember that you are not exempt from completing your schoolwork simply because you fall under…_exceptional_ circumstances." Hiten nearly spat the word out. His eyes drilled into Shippou, searching for any sign of defiance.

"No sir, I've packed all of my books."

"You will see to it that all of your schoolwork gets completed. I daresay we will be having a very unpleasant conversation otherwise, am I clear?"

Shippou nodded, his breath caught uncomfortably in his throat, making him feel hot and constricted. He knew if he tried to speak, his voice would betray the raw emotions he was feeling. Hiten would surely see that as a sign of weakness and find another way to view him in contempt.

Hiten nodded curtly before turning away, his kimono fluttering behind him. For all the modern technology the present day had to offer, Hiten preferred to keep things more traditional. The villa itself was a representation of that. The tall brick building towered over the hills it inhabited, its old fashioned windows giving it an old and haunted look.

The villa had splurged for the few modern conveniences needed to function. Electricity and plumbing were an obvious necessity. Gas stoves had been installed into the kitchen along with refrigerators and a dishwasher or two. Shippou could only assume that was how the cooks managed to wash all the dishes dirtied each day.

Regardless of the modern advances that the villa had made, Hiten still favored his traditionalist ways. This was evident in the way he dressed. Shippou had only ever seen the man dressed in elaborate kimonos.

_It would make sense, considering he is several centuries old. He probably wants to hang on to the past._ The young kit thought.

Shippou watched the man disappear into the throng of students and felt his heart slow from its erratic beat. He wondered if he would ever make it to that age and be able to look back on his life. Hiten was well over five hundred years old, and he didn't look over thirty.

Before he could ponder this thought further, the crowd hushed suddenly, the voices of children and staff alike faded to a low murmuring.

Shippou looked up, wondering what could be the matter. He looked up to see a silver head bobbing among the various colored mops within the crowd.

The swarm finally parted and Shippou was left staring into a pair of resolute amber eyes.

_He came._

Shippou's heart soared as he took in the half demon that stood before him.

Inuyasha was dressed casually in a pair of dark wash jeans and a crisp black shirt. Shippou looked down at his new t-shirt and felt warmth swell from within.

Inuyasha stopped a few feet away from where Shippou sat, as if wary to approach.

He took a good look at the boy. Shippou sat with his shoulders hunched in close to him, as if he was trying to make himself as small as possible. Inuyasha also noted the way the boy held his bowl close to his chest as well, almost guarding it.

_He's afraid._ The thought slammed into Inuyasha's conscious with such force, it sent his mind reeling.

_The boy's afraid of his surroundings. This environment... With so many other children around, most of them bigger than Shippou, he had to learn to protect what was his at an early age._

_Demons had a naturally predatory nature, so of course even at a young age, they would fight to protect what was theirs, lashing out at anyone considered a threat._

"Are you ready Shippou?"

Inuyasha's voice was like a wave of calm washing over the kit's frayed nerves.

Shippou nodded, and hopped off the bench, his bag clutched in one hand, the dog in the other.

"Let's go then, I have someone I would like to introduce you to today."

The child nodded, scurrying after him whilst trying to avoid the blatant stares.

_Why did they have to stare?_ It made Shippou feel so uncomfortable. As if he wasn't enough of a freak already, now he had the other kids gaping at him.

As they headed out to the car, Shippou couldn't help but feel like he was being accused of something.

His stomach seemed to agree with them on that notion; Shippou winced at the tight knots forming in his tummy.

Maybe the other kids resented him for being chosen for this 'special circumstance.'

Shippou looked up suddenly as a shadow clouded his vision.

Naraku stood before them, a towering form in a mauve colored kimono speckled with tear drops of azure.

"Good morning Mr. Takahashi. Mr. Kijutsu." Naraku bowed stiffly, his dark eyes fixed on them.

A cold dread trickled down the back of Shippou's neck. He couldn't place it but something about this man creeped him out. Maybe it was his long curtain of dark hair that looked like snakes, or his piercing eyes as black as night. Naraku's voice didn't help his reputation much either, cold and icy.

"Good morning." Inuyasha said coolly. Shippou noticed he did not return the bow.

Shippou managed a half stuttered 'g'moring' before falling silent.

"Where are you off to this morning?" Naraku spoke to Inuyasha, but his gaze rested on the fox child.

"To meet a friend." Inuyasha replied, making it clear that that was as much information as he was revealing.

"Oh, how very nice. Do enjoy yourselves, won't you?" Naraku purred.

He began to sweep past them, when suddenly he turned.

"Oh Shippou, do take care to be on your best behavior, hmm?" His onyx orbs pinned the child, rooting him to the spot in an unwavering stare.

An icy presence seeped into the kits bones, robbing him of breath. _What was happening to him?_ The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, as the cold seemed to dive deeper and deeper, driving out all warmth until it had invaded every nook and cranny. His breath came out in great shuttering gasps. He could feelthis _thing_ rooting around inside him, crippling him. It made him feel dirty, as if something was baring his soul, riffling though his inner most private thoughts and emotions. Just when he thought he would succumb to the cold, he felt a shift in the air.

Static crackled soundly through the silent morning.

Shippou was startled as he felt a warm presence trickle slowly into his being. He felt like someone was pouring a thick steamy liquid right into his veins. Warmth spread throughout him, driving out the cold, alien presence. Shippou's toes tingled pleasantly.

Narkau's eyes widened as his concentration was immediately broken. It was if an invisible wall had been placed between him and the fox. His gaze on Shippou immediately shifted to the man behind the child. Naraku found himself facing a pair of fiery amber eyes.

Heat blazed from Inuyasha, rolling off in waves as his youkai lashed out, clawing and snarling, howling, yearning to break free and obliterate the source of distress within the young fox demon.

Inuyasha's hands shook uncontrollably.

"Shippou," he managed through clenched teeth. "Why don't you go wait in the car?"

The kit braved a look into those eyes. Anger greeted him there, fierce and strong, barley contained behind gates of gold. Shippou shivered, and quickly let himself into the Ferrari.

As soon as he shut the door, he heard the locks retract with a click, the car beeped. The alarm had been set.

Shippou pressed his nose against the cool glass, watching Inuyasha shove the key fob hastily into his pocket.

Inuyasha glimpsed back at the car, making sure the boy was indeed locked safely inside. Confirming this, he turned back to Naraku taking a step closer until they were only inches apart.

He felt the malevolent aura radiating from Naraku. Raw, untamed emotion churned and bubbled within his aura, intent on causing pain, sorrow, anguish.

Naraku had been trying to get to Shippou, manipulating his aura until it had overpowered the young kitsune.

_He was just a child, an innocent child._ Inuyasha snarled, baring his fangs at Naraku.

His youkai bubbled thick and hot in his veins. Suddenly it snapped, and for a brief second he let it go.

Naraku stumbled back, eyes wide with disbelief. A strong, overbearing aura pushed him, hot and domineering, enraged.

_If you ever dare to touch him again…._

The words streaked fire through Naraku, scalding him. He felt the enormity of the power manipulated by the hanyou.

Inuyasha didn't have to speak for Naraku to hear him. All youkai, half or not had the ability to project thoughts and emotions through the power of their aura.

He had underestimated the half breed whelp and his insatiable desire to protect the boy.

Sweat broke out on his brow as Naraku tried to exert his own aura in response to the overriding one dominated by Inuyasha.

He knew it was best to retreat for now. Withdrawing, he felt as though a hot iron had just been yanked out of his chest. His breath came in shallow gasps.

The hanyou had more power then he let on, Naraku would give him that. But he still needed to exercise control. Without it, he was doomed to be swallowed by his all consuming youkai.

Naraku smirked. That was a weakness that could work to his advantage. But for now….

"Good day to you Mr. Takahashi." He retreated back to the villa.

Inuyasha shook his head vigorously. Somehow he was able to reign his youkai back in. But it was getting harder and harder to do so. He only had his own self control to keep it in check, and that was slowly slipping. Eventually it wouldn't be enough.

Shaking that thought from his head, the hanyou returned to the car.

Shippou squirmed uncomfortably as Inuyasha settled into the driver's seat, slamming the door a little harder than necessary.

Taking a deep, calming breath, the hanyou turned to look back at Shippou.

"Are you all right?" His amber eyes scanned over the kitsune, searching for any sign of distress.

Shippou nodded, clutching his dog closer. Naraku had scared him. He shuddered at the remembrance of that icy cold presence invading his conscious. But he wouldn't tell Inuyasha that. It would only put more of a burden on the man's shoulders.

"Don't worry about Naraku. He won't' be bothering you again." _I'll make sure of it._

Shippou seemed to relax somewhat after that, settling back into the creamy leather seat.

As the car purred to life and rumbled down the dirt road, Shippou let his mind wander. Inuyasha had said he was going to meet someone today. He could only guess as to who that person was.

The trees thinned out eventually, and soon Shippou could see the city looming before them, a mass of shining chrome and grey.

Inuyasha steered the car smoothly through the traffic, turning down countless avenues and busy intersections.

Finally, they pulled to a stop in front of an impressively tall building. It was a tower of polished silver glass, gleaming brightly in the morning sun.

Shippou was transfixed. He had never seen a building so tall; it almost rivaled the biggest tree in the forest near the villa. But unlike the tree he couldn't climb this building. It was as sleek as a snake demons skin. With a three hundred foot drop down to the streets below Shippou could only imagine what the view at the top must be like.

He glanced out the window to see people making their way hastily through the entrance. All of them were stunningly beautiful. Shippou watched a chocolate skinned woman, all lean toned legs strut through the door, her auburn hair swishing behind her in glossy waves.

Another woman, her skin as fair as porcelain walked gracefully through the doors, an armada of paparazzi with cameras scuttling behind her snapping pictures hastily.

Suddenly, Shippou was intimidated. Who were these beautiful people? He looked down at the clothes he wore, his small hands clutched in his lap. He felt so small, so insignificant compared to them. They seemed so confident, so in control.

He caught Inuyasha watching him, and sucked in a sharp breath.

"Ready?" The hanyou asked softly.

Shippou clutched his dog close to his chest.

"This is where we are meeting my friend, Kikyo." He explained, watching Shippou's green eyes flick to the building and the mob of people that surrounded it.

"I'll be with you the whole time." Inuyasha gazed into the small thin face shrouded by ginger hair. He didn't know what it was, but he felt the need to protect Shippou. For one so young, he had been through more than most could imagine.

Shippou swallowed the lump in his throat. If Inuyasha could do this, there was no reason he couldn't. He didn't want to be seen as a baby, after all. He was seven years old, perfectly old enough to walk without an adult hovering over him constantly.

The kitsune hopped out of the car, determined to take the walk like an adult would, with confidence.

The mob turned toward them, their eyes seeking fresh meat to capture in their lenses.

Shippou stumbled, his stomach lurching. He couldn't do this.

A large warm hand enclosed around his small clammy one. Shippou looked up, his cheeks coloring, to see Inuyasha leading him steadily up the walkway, his amber eyes portraying nothing.

A small squeeze to his hand reassured the fox child, and he walked a little taller.

The mob of flashing cameras parted before them, as Inuyasha strutted through the doorway as if he owned the place.

"It's Inuyasha Takahashi."….. "But who's that strange boy? …"Who's the child?" "Can he be the result of some torrid affair years before?" The murmurs floated through the crowd and Shippou's ears burned.

Inuyasha shot a glare through the crowd, and the murmurs fell silent. The cameras immediately stopped flashing.

They stepped through the rotating doors and into the posh lobby. Shippou stared. There were people coming and going, rushing to their destinations with haggard determination.

Inuyasha walked up to the counter, where a receptionist sat, speaking into the phone.

"I understand sir." She spoke calmly, but the exasperation leaked through her voice. "But if you would just wait five minutes I am sure we can get that non fat vanilla soy latte sent up for…"

The receptionist glared moodily into the phone as a dial tone rang out through the receiver.

"Models." She grumbled, shuffling her papers gingerly.

"Excuse me." Inuyasha spoke in his most suave voice.

The woman looked up, still ruffled from her conversation on the phone. Her hazel eyes immediately melted at the site of the delicious looking hanyou before her.

"I'm looking for Kikyo Miyamoto." Inuyasha explained smoothly.

The receptionist fought back a frown. The good ones were always taken. Plus he had a kid, which was a sure sign of something already in the works.

Upstairs, eighth floor, in the studio." She pointed down the hall.

"Thank you." Inuyasha gave her a wink. Leading Shippou down the hall, he couldn't help but chuckle at the flustered woman he left behind the counter.

Shippou was awestruck with the elevator. He pressed his nose against the glass window, mouth agape as the city below them grew smaller and smaller.

The elevator announced their arrival with a ding and Shippou jumped.

Inuyasha strode out of the elevator and into the bustling eighth floor. He turned back, to find Shippou rooted to the spot, still inside the elevator. His eyes were wide glassy orbs, transfixed ahead at the throng of people hurrying about.

_The kid has a thing with crowds. _Inuyasha noted inwardly to himself. He would have to keep that in mind for later. Tokyo was an immensely crowded place, especially to a child who had lived his entire life in the quiet seclusion of a building nestled in the forest. Seeing this many people was bound to frighten him.

He squatted down next to the anxious kit. "Remember what I said at the car."

Shippou nodded faintly, looking pale.

"I'm not going to leave you." The hanyou promised, looking somberly into Shippou's eyes.

"Do you think you can be brave and make the journey out there?" He asked softly.

Shippou shook his head, dropping his chin into his chest to stare at the carpeted floor of the elevator.

"M'not brave." He mumbled. A deep feeling of self loathing welled up inside him. He wanted to go and hide. Here Inuyasha was taking such good care of him, and what'd he do? He acted like a big baby. He couldn't even come out of an elevator without getting scared. Who would want a kid like that?

"What makes you say that?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I…I'm…I don't….I'm sorry." He whispered, looking thoroughly chastised. His tail fluttered limply to the ground, a sure sign of submission.

A soft, almost hesitant hand fell on Shippou's shoulder. He looked up, the hot lump in his throat pulsing painfully.

Rich amber eyes penetrated his doubt, filling him up until there was nothing left but tingling warmth.

Without a word Inuyasha took Shippou's small hand within his own and gently lead him out of the elevator.

The fox clung to the man's side the entire time, fearful of the new environment so full of different sights, sounds, scents, and people.

They walked down a hallway, Inuyasha heading purposefully for a set of double doors.

Inuyasha stopped just outside, one hand still clasped around Shippou's hand, the other on the cold metal handle, ready to push it open.

"When we go in, there's going to be a lot of bright lights, and sound." He explained, looking into Shippou's emerald eyes, trying to sound reassuring.

Shippou sucked on his bottom lip, trying to remain calm. As long as Inuyasha was with him, he'd be fine.

"This is where we're going to meet my friend, Kikyo. She's really excited to meet you. I've told her all about you." A small smile graced Inuyasha's lips.

"Ready?"

Shippou wasn't, but he didn't say anything, only nodded, trying to be brave like Inuyasha had asked him to.

"There's a good boy." Inuyasha said fondly, and then grimaced inwardly. _Good boy? What was he, some empathetic old man? No. He was a hanyou, strong and proud. He didn't say things like 'good boy', especially to children. But still... In Shippou's eyes, there had been a small spark there, fighting its way out from the darkness that had claimed them for far too long._

Inuyasha decided he would nut up and let that comment slide. Besides, it's not long anyone had been around to hear him say it. He would be brave. He could do that for Shippou

Pushing open the door, they were greeted with a barrage of sound and flashing light.

"That's _perfect_ Kikyo, oh baby give it to me! Yes! _Yes!_ That's it! You're a sexy minx!" The photographer oozed compliments as he snapped another endless picture of the porcelain skinned woman posing before him in a glittering violet colored dress that clung to her like a second skin.

Kikyo struck another pose effortlessly, flashing a dazzling simile to the cameras.

A fan blew across the shoot, sending her raven tendrils fluttering behind her. The photographer lapped it up, snapping away furiously.

A thick looking man, the bouncer looked up looked up immediately when Inuyasha and Shippou walked in.

Catching sight of the familiar hanyou, he nodded, okaying his presence.

The model caught Inuyasha's eye in mid pose, her full lips a sexy pout for the cameras. Her mouth morphed into a wicked grin, much to the sheer delight of the photographers and camera men.

The man raised a brow at his girlfriend's audacious behavior. It's not that he wasn't used to this, he was. Kikyo's job involved her putting on…less then modest clothing and posing for cameras. It didn't help that most of the photographers and camera crew were _men._ Inuyasha suppressed an inward growl.

_It was just for her job._ He kept telling himself that as he took a seat in the back of the room. Shippou sat hesitantly in the chair beside him, immediately tucking his legs beneath him. His tail wrapped around his little body, almost like a shield.

Inuyasha caught site of the boys longing gaze, and followed it... Right to the buffet table. It called out longingly, with its steaming platters of sausages, eggs, waffles, muffins.

_The kid probably hasn't eaten. _He realized with a jolt, and then berated himself for not thinking of it sooner. _The crap they feed him isn't nearly as sufficient as what he needs._

Inuyasha got up, earning an alarmed noise from Shippou.

"I'll be right back." He promised. "I'm just going right over there." He pointed behind them to the table.

Shippou seemed to settle, but only slightly.

Inuyasha snatched a plate from the spotless stack and began piling it high. Some scrambled eggs, fresh fruit, sausage, a muffin. He grabbed some chopsticks and some napkins, tucking them under the plate.

They would be going out to lunch afterwards, but he knew Shippou couldn't wait.

He held the plate out wordlessly. "There's a little of everything." He explained to the silent kitsune.

"May I, please?" Shippou whispered, looking at the plate longingly.

Inuyasha tucked the napkin under the child's shirt, and then gave him the plate to balance on his lap.

He watched as Shippou slowly plucked a bit of food up, raising it to his lips.

The look that spread across the child's face, it was sheer bliss as he immediately began gobbling the food up. Bits of egg crumbled on Shippou's shirt.

"Not so fast, you might make yourself sick." Inuyasha admonished gently.

Shippou stopped tearing into his sausage. _Oh._ Where were his manners? Of course he should be behaving better than this, not like some heathen. He knew better. Slowing down, he managed to avoid spilling yet another morsel onto his clothing.

The kitsune watched with an all-encompassing curiosity as the raven haired woman called Kikyo struck pose after pose, the cameramen eating it up.

"All right bring him in!" A man called out from behind his camera.

The crowd parted and a chiseled young man strolled through wrapped in a silken robe. His sun kissed tan contrasted well with Kikyo's creamy skin. He ambled up to her and winked, giving his long black pony tail a toss. He had electric blue eyes, and Inuyasha noticed him giving Kikyo an appreciative look.

The aura did not go unnoticed by the half demon. This man was no human. He reeked of youkai. Wolves to be specific. Inuyasha suppressed a snarl.

"Drop 'em Kouga." The supervisor called out.

The wolf demon did, and Inuyasha immediately clapped a hand over Shippou's eyes. This was getting way to mature for a young boy of seven to be witnessing.

"Let's take a tour shall we." He quickly swooped Shippou up and hustled out of the studio, resisting the urge to rip Kouga's head off.

_A child is present, needless violence would only frighten him further._ Inuyasha kept repeating this to himself, gritting his teeth determinedly.

He managed to get to another room down the hall without too much difficulty. All the while Inuyasha fought for control of his youkai blood. That was _his_ girlfriend in there. That testosterone crazed wolf had absolutely no business flaunting himself over Kikyo like that. Modeling be damned.

_She had assured me that there would be no nudity in the shots._ Inuyasha was fuming to himself, as he dropped into a cushiony chair.

He glanced at Shippou and was startled to see the boy's face had gone ashen. The fox child was perched on the very edge of his sheet.

Inuyasha decided he had better jump in now, lest the child be permanently scarred. "That was something children aren't meant to see. Had I realized how inappropriate the situation was becoming, we would have left sooner. I apologize if you were uncomfortable in any way. That was not my intention."

"I…didn't see anything." Shippou managed to whisper after several silent moments. He clasped his hands in his lap, twisting his shirt into knots.

Shippou wasn't exactly sure why he felt so….self conscious all of a sudden. What had occurred back in the studio, he didn't quite understand it.

"So is that…her job?" Shippou asked, and then immediately berated himself for questioning such an obvious thing. _Of course_ it was. Hadn't Inuyasha explained that they were going to be meeting his girlfriend today?

Shippou sniffed, picking idly at his t-shirt again. Girlfriend, it was a funny word. Kikyo was a girl, and she was Inuyasha's friend. Why did they have to place a special emphasize on it? Was there something different that 'girlfriends' did?

He didn't get it.

Inuyasha had seemed very upset when that other man had come into the room? Shippou had watched as the half demon got all flushed and grouchy

"Yes." Inuyasha answered the kits question, drumming his fingers on the table top. "Kikyo is a model."

"What's a model?"

"A model is someone who is employed by companies to pose and display clothing or merchandise."

Oh. Shippou didn't really get it, but he guessed it must have been a really great job. Kikyo had seemed really happy, especially when that man had come into the picture.

_That satisfied smirk never left his face. Kikyo couldn't stop smiling either. They ate it up._

Inuyasha licked his lips, attempting to reign in the heat that seeped into his veins. He would have to have a talk with his girlfriend later.

But for now… Shippou needed him.

They flitted away the next hour by touring the building. Kikyo found them in the lounge, attempting to piece together a puzzle.

Inuyasha glanced up at the approach of his girlfriend. Kikyo had switched her clingy dress for a more casual look. Tight black slacks hugged her legs. She had opted for a cashmere top in white. Diamonds hung from her dainty ears. Inuyasha didn't doubt that the strappy heels on her feet were Jimmy Choos.

_About as casual as the red carpet._ Inuyasha shook his head, his amber eyes meeting Kikyo's chocolate ones. She always did value style. But then so did he, so there was no room to talk.

Kikyo flashed him an award winning smile. Inuyasha's mouth thinned into a line. She couldn't get away that easily. Just because she was a model and her contract permitted her to be draped across half naked men didn't mean she had to take so much satisfaction in it. She knew how he cherished their private life and didn't want it clashing with their professional lives.

'We'll talk later' He mouthed.

Kikyo's smile faltered.

"Shippou, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Kikyo. Kikyo, this is Shippou Kijutsu."

Not wanting to be rude, Shippou bowed respectively to his elder.

"It's very nice to meet you Miss Kikyo." Shippou mumbled to the floor.

He looked up, hesitantly. The woman was staring at him, her mouth puckered.

Uh Oh. That was never a good sign. Shipppou gulped. Silence usually insinuated that people didn't like him. He had no idea why, he hadn't done anything to offend Kikyo had he? He'd barley spoken! Maybe his presence offended her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Shippou." Kikyo's voice was like smooth velvet. She bowed shortly.

Shippou's shoulders slumped in relief. He was safe.

"Shall we go have some tea then?" Kikyo asked crisply.

Inuyasha nodded.

The walk to the tea house was relatively short. A few blocks down from the modeling agency stood a quaint tea house tucked away among all the up and coming businesses.

Upon entering they were enveloped in a cloud of jasmine. Incense burned on the tables, the smoke billowing throughout the room in hazy clouds.

Inuyasha was bombarded by the flowery scent. It clung to him, seeping into his clothes, tickling his throat, making his nose itch, overwhelming his senses.

He could only imagine what Shippou must be feeling, being a full demon. He risked a glance at the small child.

Shippou's eyes were red and watery. His nose dripped like a leaky faucet. He reached up to wipe it with his sleeve. That smell was giving him a headache! But he wouldn't dare tell Inuyasha.

The hanyou's eyes narrowed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Ready?" Kikyo looked at him expectantly. Her eyes compelled him to follow her to the table set up for them.

Shippou dropped onto a cushion, trying to fight the urge to itch his eyes. He didn't want to be rude. Hiten had reminded him to behave, and behave he would. He would show nothing but his best manners.

He eyed the burning incense dolefully. The smell was just so _strong. _But he would endure it.

A waitress appeared with menus, bowing slightly before leaving them to decide.

Shippou stared hopelessly at the menu. The words were so big and confusing. He wasn't able to read them. His heart battered his rib cage, and he felt his cheeks flush. What would they say when they found out? Laugh most likely. Who wouldn't?

Shippou felt his eyes water up, but it wasn't from the smell this time. He could feel the hitch make its way up his throat, ready to betray him in an embarrassing sob.

Large hands fell over his small ones, steadying the menu. Shippou looked up to find a sea of amber shrouded in a curtain of silver.

"Do you need help reading the menu Shippou?" Inuyasha's voice rumbled in Shippou's bones. He swallowed the hot lump in his throat and nodded timidly.

"Let's see here. This one is a raspberry mint tea." He pointed to a vivid description. "A serene infusion of crushed mint leaves and delectable raspberries mixed in a steamy brew. It's the ultimate drink to calm your soul and settle your troubles." Inuyasha read slowly and carefully, pointing each character out to Shippou so he could identify the words.

"This one says it's a peach tea, sprinkled with a hint of vanilla." Inuyasha traced a clawed finger over the sentence, watching as Shippou followed slowly with his eyes.

"And this one…."

"I'm ready to order now." Kikyo announced primly, closing her menu with a loud snap.

The waitress appeared, almost as if by command. Kikyo began listing off her orders. "I'll have the house special along with a side of onigiri."

The waitress nodded, her pen scratching away at her notebook.

"Also, some sake." Kikyo said nonchalantly with a wave of her hand.

Inuyasha cocked a brow at his girlfriend's behavior. She certainly was playing the part of a model, one who couldn't be bothered for that matter.

A small frown creased the hanyou's lips, but he said nothing. Perhaps her behavior was a reaction to a stressful day at the studio. Though he wondered how it could be too stressful. She had seemed content enough earlier. Kouga had seemed to ease her mood.

The waitress turned to him now. "The house tea please."

"And for you?" The waitress bent down to Shippou's level, sweeping her scarlet hair out of her eyes. A blue lilac was tucked behind her ear, a sprig of color within her vibrant red curls. Teal eyes looked upon the fox child with warm kindness.

But Shippou shrunk back at the sudden invasion of space.

"What would you like cutie?" She asked softly.

Shippou saw delicate fangs as she spoke. She was a youkai, though he couldn't tell what breed right off hand. He took a delicate sniff. No malice radiated off this woman.

"Have you decided?" Inuyasha prodded slightly.

Shippou looked up and blushed. Everyone was staring at him! They were expecting his order, but he didn't know what to get! There were so many choices.

Shippou pointed to the raspberry and mint tea. He guessed that one looked good, the description made it sound yummy at least.

"All right then." The waitress chirped. "I'll be back with your orders shortly." She bowed again and turned away, her silken white outfit fluttering behind her.

Shippou sneezed suddenly. The noise seemed magnified in the almost empty room. Heat rose to his cheeks, making him feel particularly flustered and stuffy. The smell of the incense seemed to choke him.

Inuyasha's amber orbs swept over the boy, concern laced within them. The kit seemed to be having a hard time with the incense. His face was tinged with the flush of illness. His jade eyes held no spark, only darkness greeted him.

Inuyasha placed a tentative hand on the child's forehead. Shippou stiffened under the touch, swaying slightly.

"Are you all right Shippou? You look ill."

"Mmmm." Shippou mumbled his mind in a fog. Somewhere, he knew he was supposed to be presenting his best manners, but he was just so groggy. The incense surrounded him in a thick warm cloud, muffling his senses.

Kikyo cleared her throat abruptly. "So, did you enjoy the photo shoot?" She leaned forward towards Inuyasha, her eyes sparkling.

Inuyasha blinked. "It was very... Informative." He grappled to find a word to satisfy her without revealing his true thoughts. He though that the photo shoot was a sex induced orgy meant to entice young people such as himself into buying the product featured on the glamorous models. If he had been anyone else Inuyasha might have fell for the trap. But he knew better, having worked with the people that planned such enticing marketing strategies to hook their clients.

Shippou lay his head down on the table, trying not to gag. His head swam with the over flowery scent. He knew that it was bad manners to rest your head on the table, but he couldn't help it.

Kikyo glanced at the small boy, and resisted the urge to sniff disdainfully. Really, children should have more manners. She didn't see why Inuyasha didn't correct this child's manners. He really was quite a distraction, something she did not need at this point in her life.

"I thought Kouga did a marvelous job, very professional." She mused aloud.

The waitress was at the table then, bearing steaming cups of tea and the sake. "I'll return shortly with your onigiri." She spoke quietly. Inuyasha noticed her hands shaking as she set down the cups, nearly sloshing the contents out. Pink rose to her cheeks, and she mumbled an apology before leaving hastily.

Kikyo cupped her chin into her hand and sighed. She couldn't see why it was taking so long. Really, what kind of service was this?

Inuyasha placed a calming hand over his girlfriends. He shot her a look. What was with her today?

Shippou coughed, the tickle catching in his throat. Kikyo flinched.

Oh. _Oh. _

Inuyasha pushed Shippou's cup towards him. "Why don't you have some tea, it will help."

Shippou picked up the steaming cup, inhaling the scent, hoping it might help clear his sinuses.

He took a small sip, the hot liquid running down his throat. It settled, warming him from the inside out.

It _did_ help a little.

Inuyasha was busily analyzing his girlfriend. He had suspected her haughty attitude had to do with how the photo shoot went, but now he knew. It was Shippou.

The hanyou felt the burn of indignation rise up within him. She had no right to automatically rule the kit out, just because Kikyo wasn't necessarily a children person. But she was making small remarks over something so insignificant. She hadn't even given Shippou a chance.

The waitress returned with Kikyo's onigiri.

Delighted, the model dug into her food.

Shippou sipped his tea glumly. He felt _awful_. Secretly he hoped they would leave soon.

As if reading his mind, Inuyasha drained half his tea. He turned to the raven haired woman beside him. "Perhaps we ought to cut this short." He motioned meaningfully towards his charge.

Kikyo put down her chopsticks with a glare. Inuyasha knew that look in her eye. The sparkle was gone. A childish pout hung on her face. She was stalling to get her way.

The model crossed her arms in front of her chest. "We only _just_ got here. I would like to enjoy my meal if you don't mind." She went back to picking at her food.

Inuyasha resisted the urge to growl at his girlfriend. She was being deliberately indifferent towards Shippou. It was starting to irritate him.

The hanyou signaled to the waitress to bring the bill. After slipping his platinum card into the booklet he turned to gather the kitsune into his arms.

"What about my onigiri?" Kikyo seethed.

"You can get a to-go box." He informed, standing up.

He grasped her hand briefly. "Hey. I'm sorry I had to cut this short. I know how much you wanted to get together. But…" His eyes cut to the child leaning heavily against his shoulder.

"He needs me."

"Well he's not the only one." Kikyo said coldly. She stood up abruptly, her eyes ominously dark.

"Let me know when my boyfriend returns." She spat before stalking out of the tea house, the door slamming in her wake.

The waitress returned with Inuyasha's credit card. "Here is your credit card sir. Thank you for dining at Tea Time." She bowed once more.

"Thank you. You've been excellent service. Allow me to tip you Miss…"

"Ayame." The young girl smiled, her eyes twinkling.

Inuyasha handed Ayame a bill. Her eyes widened in shock.

"I can't possibly take this, it's too much…"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Consider it compensation for putting up with my girlfriend's behavior."

"I…thank you."

Ayame looked down at the dozing kitsune in Inuyasha's arms. "You really have a way with him, I can tell." She said warmly.

Inuyasha hefted Shippou further up against his shoulder. "Thank you. I hope I'm doing something right."

"You are." Ayame smiled.

"See you around." Inuyasha raised his hand in farewell before disappearing out the door.

Once outside, he made quick work of the side walk, his powerful stride eating up the blocks until he stood in front of his car.

Unlocking the vehicle, Inuyasha stooped slowly, letting Shippou slide gently off his shoulder and into the back seat.

"M'sorry." The whisper came from half puckered lips. Inuyasha looked down into Shippou's face, drinking in his glassy eyes full of guilt, and a wavering need for salvation.

Inuyasha buckled him without a word. Brushing a strand of ginger hair away, he noticed the kits condition had improved somewhat since leaving the tea house. The pungent smell of the incense no longer seemed to have an affect over Shippou. This wasn't his fault.

Flames licked their way into Inuyasha's chest, and he bit back a hiss. How _dare_ she? His thoughts swirled violently around the image of his girlfriend. He had never felt so disappointed, affronted by her behavior. Anger swelled within him over the fact that Kikyo would act so childish.

Once Shippou was safely buckled in, he started the car, and backed gracefully out of the parking spot.

Inuyasha maneuvered easily through the sweltering traffic until his building loomed before them.

The walk up to the apartment was thick with tension; Shippou could feel it, like ice heavy within his chest. He dared not ask Inuyasha what was the matter, instead choosing to keep silent, letting the silent demon within rage its fury.

Once inside, Shippou wisely decided to start on his homework. Inuyasha set him up at a desk, making sure he was comfortable enough.

Shippou saw Inuyasha's hands shake as he placed several pencils on the desk. The spark in his aura was strong; it snapped and writhed, sending an electric current through the air.

The kit began scratching furiously on his paper in an effort to block out the oppressing aura. He could feel the heat radiating from the half demon.

Inuyasha paced the room silently, grappling with his inner youkai. He could feel the heat, searing in his veins. A bold thought fluttered across his conscious. He would find Kikyo and confront her, make her understand.

Shippou's furious scrawling brought him out of his dark thoughts. Inuyasha looked over at the boy, so hard at work. A wave of calm trickled over the half demon, and he found his dark mood overcome by unknown warmth.

He looked over to see the kit bent over his paper, a look of determination etched in his face. Shippou's tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth as he squinted at the words on his paper.

_How could anyone show such blatant indifference towards a child?_

Shippou looked up just then, and Inuyasha found himself falling through endless green eyes. Thoughts of Kikyo immediately filtered to the back of his mind.

He would find a way around this, a way to protect Shippou. There was only one way to ensure the child's safety and well being.

Stealing one more glance at the kitsune, Inuyasha snatched up the phone, his fingers flying over the buttons.

He waited in baited silence as the tone rang and rang. Finally he was answered by a composed voice.

Inuyasha smirked, despite the situation he found himself in. He was a strong, independent man, who refused the assistance of others, no matter how dire the situation. He fought back a growl as he uttered a sentence he swore would never spill from his lips.

"I need your help."

A long silence prolonged his statement. Damn. That was never a good sign. He just didn't _do_ this sort of thing.

Inuyasha grudgingly admitted that no one would be better to assist in this type of scenario.

"It's nice to hear from you little brother." The smooth voice flowed into Inuyasha's ear.

Inuyasha swallowed a hot retort, and cleared his throat. He reminded himself that he needed this type of leverage on his side, even if that leverage involved Sesshomaru.

**I hope you liked it! Inuyasha has got to come up with a solution to protect Shippou, any guesses as to what this might be? :) I look forward to your comments. **


	10. Honor

I know it has been far too long, I apologize for it. Life and getting ready to transfer to a 4 year college has kept me busy. I am hopeful that those who like this story had not given up on it and continue to read. As always I thank my wonderful beta who has helped me edit throughout the story. Merry Christmas all!

Chapter 10-Honor

Golden eyes stared unblinkingly at their double. One pair held centuries endless power and wisdom in their wake. The other pair sparkled with the untold promise of redemption and a crackle of hidden power, waiting to be unleashed from behind gates of gold.

"You realize what you're asking, Inuyasha?" His father pressed, leaning towards his youngest son from across his mahogany desk.

Inuyasha crossed his arms across his charcoal colored suit, suppressing the urge to growl. He wasn't some belligerent pup! His knowledge was sufficiently up to standard, especially when it came to Shippou.

"I want to be able to protect him." Inuyasha's voice was hushed. He studied the flawless wood of the desk, tracing it with a long, curved claw. If his father insisted on questioning him on such affairs, then the least he could do was place faith in him that he wouldn't screw it up.

_He's placed trust within you in the past. Look where that got him. Can you really blame him for not trusting you now? _Inuyasha's thoughts betrayed his outward feelings. This was different. Shippou was different.

Lord Takao watched his son fidget, fighting the bubble of warmth that swelled in his chest. He would give no indication of his feelings on the matter at hand. This was something that Inuyasha had to do on his own. Still, the demon lord felt the flickering of fatherly pride flare up once more and couldn't help but embrace it, if only internally. The pup that stood before him wore a neutral expression...but his eyes gave him away.

_It's always the eyes. We Inuyoukai keep our emotions buried deep within, the eyes being the only key to our conflicting thoughts._ Lord Takao mused to himself, thinking fondly of his human mate. Inuyasha took after his mother in many ways, but this particular trait he shared by the youkai blood that ran through him.

_He shares the desire to protect as well. _Takao nodded briskly, reading his son's expressions through practiced eyes.

"I will make the call then."

He picked up the phone and began dialing, his long ivory fingers gliding smoothly over the buttons. It had been a long time since he had thought about contacting this number.

Inuyasha singled out the sound of a wheezy cough on the other end.

His father seemed to steel himself for something as he pressed the phone tighter to his pointed ear.

"It's time." The daiyoukai replied, his mouth set into a firm line. He paused a moment to listen before he continued. Inuyasha could hear a slight murmur, but couldn't make out the words.

"Yes, make the preparations as soon as possible."

A few more words were exchanged. Inuyasha couldn't make out any of it. The person on the other line felt compelled to speak in raspy, hushed tones. Takao placed the phone back into its cradle.

"You want to tell me what that was all about?" Inuyasha jerked his head towards the sleek looking corporate phone.

His father ignored him, scribbling something onto a piece of stationary.

_Personalized no doubt, _Inuyasha thought with a bristle. His father always was one to keep up with appearances.

"Go to this address, you will find what you seek there." Takao dismissed his son with a wave, eyes already returning back to his computer.

Inuyasha stiffened, a familiar fire creeping into his veins. So, he was to be dismissed like some low level secretary? Just like that? His father owed him more of an explanation, and Inuyasha wasn't leaving until he was satisfied.

He ambled over to the desk, trailing needle point claws over the glossy finish of his father's computer.

Takao looked up from the glowing screen, a flash of annoyance in his eyes. "I was under the impression that we were finished here. Was there something else?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is", Inuyasha replied coolly, allowing his claws to penetrate the computers fine hardware, running deep gashes through the monitor.

He stepped back to admire his handiwork, eyeing the colorful array of wires as they sparked and flashed from within the computer.

Takao stood abruptly, curling his claws into his palms. Although Inuyasha was tall, his forehead only came to his father's nose. He realized at that moment how effective height could be as his father towered over him.

Inuyasha could detect the shift in his father's scent, the unbridled youkai simmering just below the surface. He knew, because he shared half his blood with the demon before him. Such raw and untamed power was not to be underestimated.

"You're belligerence goes too far, _pup_." His father's voice was low, like gravel rumbling in Inuyasha's chest. The hanyou fought back the urge to submit. Inuyasha knew his father's tone well, and he also knew from experience the consequences that subsequently followed such a voice.

Inuyasha felt the sting at the word pup. Though it was undoubtedly true, it still bothered him that his father considered him no more than an impudent child. Hadn't he proven himself thus far? Hadn't he proven that he was ready to take on responsibility by accepting everything his father threw at him? All the burdens that were supposed to weigh him down. All the projects no matter how miniscule or demeaning. At every turn it seemed that people were watching him, waiting for one tiny misstep. He proved them all wrong by conquering all trials that were sent his way.

Hadn't he proven that he was ready to be an adult? He definitely thought so...Shippou was proof of that. Although they had only just begun this shaky arrangement, he felt a bond with the boy. He knew it wasn't going to be easy. That there was still so much more he would need to learn. The least his father could do was show him some damn support, if he was ever going to survive this.

"Tell me what I need to know." Inuyasha hissed trying not to let his emotion get the best of him.

Golden eyes flashed. Takao managed to hold his anger in check. He hadn't lived thousands of years, honing his skills, only to let himself be undone by his own son. Still, this pup needed to know who was the alpha.

As quick as lightning, Inuyasha found himself sprawled on his back. His father crouched gracefully above him, one hand effortlessly pinning him to the ground.

Just as easily, Takao reached towards him, slicing away the expensive collar to expose the pale, smooth column of his son's throat.

"You would do well to remember your place." His father reminded him, his claws dancing across Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha could do nothing but seethe. Struggling was useless, he knew, but that didn't mean he was going to just roll over and submit like some lowly dog!

"If I am interrupting, I can always return later at your convenience." A smooth, cool voice cut through Inuyasha's heated flesh. To be found in such a position, it was degrading!

Silent Italian shoes made their way gracefully across the office to stop directly in front of the quivering hanyou. At last, when Inuyasha thought his youkai blood would explode from within, his father let him up.

Slowly, so as to quiet the raging beast, Inuyasha stood up. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself to look into another pair of identical eyes. These were framed by long, thick eyelashes. Lustrous bangs the color of moonlight fell across flawless skin. Magenta stripes donned the perfectly sculpted cheekbones of the demon before him. A violet crescent moon flared proudly on the illustrious forehead of none other than Sesshomaru Takahashi, his bastard of an older brother. _Half_ brother if you wanted to get technical. Technicality was all that kept Inuyasha from lunging at Sesshomaru.

Their blood may have tied them together, but that was where the family ties ended. Being related to Sesshomaru didn't mean shit as far as Inuyasha was concerned. His older brother was still the cold hearted, merciless, conniving, self centered, arrogant bastard he was when Inuyasha first met him years ago. Nothing had changed.

They were the heirs of one of the greatest daiyouikai's in Japan's history. It was blood that bound them together and that same blood distanced them. Sesshomaru despised Inuyasha for corrupting their father and tainting their bloodline with his half human heritage. Inuyasha hated Sesshomaru for rejecting him and holding constant prejudice over him and his mother. Unfortunately for them, family was family, and there was a sense of honor to uphold. You didn't refuse a call from family. Both brothers knew this, though they were reluctant to admit it.

"Glad you could join us Sesshomaru." Takao stood up, brushing his shirt off as if nothing had happened.

"I do what is required to keep our bloodline strong and prosperous. Honor is of the utmost importance to our pack. You of all people should know that _little brother."_ Sesshomaru turned a haughty glance towards Inuyasha, relishing in the red stain that flushed the younger demon's cheeks.

"You're one to talk. As if honor holds such a place, given your history. You're mother would know all about honor wouldn't she, Sesshomaru?" The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Inuyasha knew he had struck a chord deep within his older brother. Everyone knew the disgrace the great Lady had felt having found her mate with a human lover. It had been a slap in the face to her faithfulness. Her honorable reputation was tainted, her reign a joke, having been upstaged by a lowly human.

Inuyasha watched as the arrogant smirk faded from Sesshomaru's face, replaced by an ugly snarl. Golden orbs flashed crimson as the daiyoukai fought to control the rippling aura that simmered from behind eyes of steel.

"If you insist on acting in such a manner, I suggest you take your quarrels elsewhere." Takao commanded, his voice betraying the last word. No one defied him after father had given his orders.

With great effort, Sesshomaru managed to reel his youkai in. The air crackled with barely contained energy, the temperature noticeably rising. He closed his eyes, forcing the youkai that longed to spill Inuyasha's blood deep beneath his many barriers. His fangs retracted, and he tasted pennies in his mouth.

Whirling on the spot, the great demon strode out of the office with an air of superiority shrouding his aura. Inuyasha watched him go, repressing his own heated blood. He knew it was utterly useless to try and bait Sesshomaru. He, who was a thousand times stronger than Inuyasha. The hanyou knew that one day, it could very well end with his own demise, but that didn't stop him from aggravating the icy demon from time to time.

Still….what Sesshomaru had said got under Inuyasha's skin. Attacking his mother like that, it was low. _Honor_, it was such a ludicrous word. To the humans of today's society, honor meant next to nothing. To demons however, honor was all there was. It was everything. Izayoi had broken all ties with her own rigid society when she had mated with Inuyasha's father. Human society's feeble definition of honor shattered under her decision to bed a demon. Takao's own honor had crumbled dangerously as well, having taken a human lover while still tied to his youkai mate, it was unthinkable. Inuyasha hadn't known any of this. His birth didn't come until after the whispers and gossip had died to a dull roar.

Yet Sesshomaru still held Inuyasha accountable for his own mother's failed marriage with their father. Inuyasha's birth seemed only to enrage the daiyoukai even more, until he isolated himself, becoming almost inactive within the company until very recently.

"Weren't you in need of Sesshomaru's help?" His father said breaking through Inuyasha's thoughts.

Damn.

His father was right. Inuyasha turned golden orbs to face him.

Lord Takao was inspecting his slashed monitor with a critical eye, as if critiquing the damage his son had inflicted on it.

"This will need replacing." His father indicated, as he gingerly touched one of the protruding wires.

Inuyasha caught the expectant look. He smirked, reveling in the irrational stunt he had pulled against his father. It took a lot to get the old man riled up, and Inuyasha hadn't pulled something like this in quite a while. Of course, actions like that didn't come without consequences, and Inuyasha would kick himself later for the money it would cost him to replace his father's pricey computer. But for now, it had been worth it.

"Expect a package from me soon." He replied vaguely, already strolling towards the door.

"There's still the matter of your apartment we need to discuss."

That sentence held Inuyasha at the doorway. There really was no way of getting out of this one he realized with a cringe. His father was insistent on seeing Inuyasha pay his dues.

"Very well", he relented. "I'll expect my suite ready at the estate by the end of the week. Good enough?"

Takao nodded.

"Tell the staff to prepare the extra room for Shippou." He added as he walked toward the door of his father's office.

Takao looked up, but his son was already gone.

The silver haired demon felt a chuckle bubbling deep within his chest. His son, so brash and reckless, and yet, Takao saw the change, subtle as it was. The Takahashi fire burned brightly within his youngest son.

Takao's claws hovered over the phone, ready to make a call to the estate. His wife would be thrilled with the prospect of having her youngest son home. Plus the thought of a potential grandchild was bound to make Izayoi ecstatic.

Takao shook his head fondly at the thought of his mate and her abundance of excitement over children. Poor Shippou, the pup didn't know what he'd gotten himself into.


	11. Legacies

Chapter 11- Legacies

Sesshomaru traced the intricate marble carved into the elaborate mantle, watching with satisfaction as a chunk of the elegant stone fell away under his claws. He fingered the small lump of mineral in his hands, gazing at its incomparable beauty. He and this marble were very much alike, beautiful beyond comparison, but hard as stone, impenetrable.

His blood still simmering at Inuyasha's words, Sesshomaru crushed the stone effortlessly, watching it fall to the floor in a sprinkling of dust. Gazing passively into the wavering flames that flickered in a roaring explosion of orange and red, he contemplated his brother's words, still ringing in his head.

"Thought I'd find you here."

Sesshomaru turned from the massive, deep set fireplace to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway of his living room.

The daiyoukai turned back to the flames. "Who let you in?"

"Jaken."

"Hn. I'll deal with him later."

Inuyasha cautiously approached his brother. He may have been an instigator and an ass, but Inuyasha wasn't stupid. Knowing Sesshomaru, the hanyou guessed he was still fuming over the exchange of words at the office.

But that didn't distill the fact that Inuyasha still needed Sesshomaru's help. _Damn._

"I conclude from your persistent lingering that you still require my assistance."

Inuyasha came to stand behind his brother and rival. Both demons stared into the writhing flames, a warm glow enveloping them. All was quiet for several moments.

Inuyasha took this time to get a good look at Sesshomaru. To the untrained eye they looked quite similar to one another. But upon closer inspection one could see the differences. Inuyasha possessed fine silver tresses, whereas Sesshomaru's locks glowed an iridescent, downy white.

Then there were the eyes. Inuyasha had golden eyes, bright and fiery. Sesshoamru's where a darker hue, more tawny.

Looking into those eyes Inuyasha saw a hardened man. Inside those eyes lived a cold and calculated warrior who would not hesitate to dispatch an enemy.

Inuyasha needed Sesshomaru. He needed this warrior.

Wordlessly the half demon held up his arm, out towards his brother. Rolling up his shirt he exposed the pale underside of his forearm.

"You truly wish to do this?" Sesshomaru asked. His eyes were pinned to his brother and the offer he was about to make. There would be no going back once the blood was taken.

Inuyasha nodded, his jaw set. When honor was brutally shattered between Inu-youkai, the only way to redeem oneself was through the willing consent of bloodshed. The spilling of blood by the offended restored the order between the two involved. More severe than submitting, this was reserved for more serious offenses.

Inuyasha knew that this would not erase his and Sesshomaru's crippled past, but it was a stepping stone. By allowing Sesshomaru to spill his blood, Inuyasha was restoring the honor he had robbed from his brother through heartless words. A major insult to an inu-youkai's family was not taken lightly.

Inuyasha knew this now, which was the only reason why he was holding his arm before Sesshoamru's dagger claws. This was the only way to return things to the way they were, when he and Sesshomru more or less tolerated one another. It would repair some of the damage at least.

Inuyasha nodded, clenching his teeth. A slash of claws brought a dark splash to the velvety rug at their feet.

Sesshomaru watched as a gash cut through the flesh of his brother's arm, red running in rivulets down the pale skin.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth as Sesshoamru's poison ignited his veins, sending them into a burning frenzy.

_I understand the reason for this bloodshed but why the hell did he have to use his poison!_ Inuyasha's heated thoughts were tinged with a hazy fog.

Through his blurry vision Inuyasha thought he saw a ghost of a smirk on his brothers lips. It was almost like he enjoyed injecting the poison. Knowing Sesshomaru, Inuyasha wouldn't put it past him to add his own personal touch. _Like salt to the wound._

After a few moments where fire continued to lick at Inuyasha's scarlet drenched flesh, Sesshomaru nodded.

The blood had been spilt, honor repaid.

Inuyasha turned to leave, but was caught by his brother's vice like grip.

Sesshomaru rolled up his ivory sleeve, much to Inuyasha's gaping disbelief.

"Am I not worthy of the same fate?" He asked, his eyes pinning Inuyasha to the spot. The flames seemed to flourish under his brother's voice, rising up in a blast of heat.

Inuyasha saw the flames dance and wave wildly within Sesshomaru's eyes. He was offering his blood as payment for _his_ indiscretions.

They were petty words, thrown in anger, tainting a family. He was offering the same punishment for his own biting tongue.

"Honor shattered is worthy of blood spilt." Sesshomaru gestured at his arm.

Heart strangely heavy, Inuyasha ran his claws across his brother's arm, having to push a little harder in order to penetrate his youkai skin. But it was flesh, and it gave easily enough.

Inuyasha watched in fascination as Sesshomaru's blood joined his own in spatters on the floor. Holding up their arms simultaneously the brothers touched their wounds together, red and intertwining.

But their blood could only repair so much, it couldn't heal a shattered past. That would take time and compromise from both.

For now though, each man's honor was restored.

Sesshomaru nodded and Inuyasha let out a grateful sigh, allowed his youkai to heal his wound, though not entirely. A pink scar was all that remained, as a reminder. He looked at his brother to see a similar line along his arm.

"We'll take my car." Sesshomaru intoned, walking past Inuyasha.

The hanyou grumbled, muttering under his breath the perfect capability his Ferrari had of getting them to their destination.

Sesshomaru ignored this, descending the elegant staircase of his town home. He walked across the gleaming floor, towards the elevator that would take them to the garage below.

Inuyasha couldn't help the sting of jealousy that burned in his chest. His own apartment would soon be a thing of the past. Not that it was anything compared to what Sesshomaru had. But Inuyasha would never admit that out loud.

Platinum doors whooshed open, revealing a spacious, carpeted elevator. Inuyasha stepped in briskly, eyeing the mirrored doors with mild curiosity. Where those diamonds sparkling in the glass?

Sesshomaru pushed a button and the doors closed, sinking them down below the main floor.

When they opened once more, a halogen lit garage flickered to life before them. Several shadows sat motionless under sheets.

Sesshomaru appeared to consider the shadows for a moment before walking to the fourth one down the row and flinging the sheet off gracefully.

A gleaming Maserati appeared, bathed in silver and black. Inuyasha didn't doubt that that the glittering in the hubcaps may have very well been diamonds. His brother had a thing for appearances, and he liked to show his regal superiority, Inuyasha knew this all too well.

"Showoff." He groused, already nursing the idea of possibly affording one of these babies.

Sesshomaru hid a smirk, flourishing the keys hauntingly before opening the door and getting into the vehicle.

Buttery leather slid over Inuyasha's back as he clambered into the passenger seat. He looked around with barley hidden amazement at the gleaming controls, taking a special interest in the surround sound system.

Sesshomaru slid the key into the ignition, igniting the engine which sprang to life with a purr. Hands already on the clutch, he effortlessly guided the car into drive, the vehicle obeying his every command fluidly.

The car glided forward, an action so smooth and flawless; Inuyasha doubted they would feel the most significant bump in the road.

"Direct me." Sesshomru commanded.

A screen on the dash board lit up. Where do you wish to go Mr. Takahashi?" A cool female voice asked crisply, the navigation screen awaiting an answer.

Sesshomaru turned an expectant eye on Inuyasha who hastily dug through his pockets for the crumpled stationary their father had handed him.

The daiyoukai sighed impatiently at his hanyou brother's lack of priority.

Inuyasha finally found the paper and handed it to Sesshomaru with a huff.

Unfolding the wrinkled page, his eyes scanned the writing before stating the destination.

The screen immediately coordinated the address and began to state directions.

Inuyasha watched clusters of buildings flash by as Sesshomaru propelled the car around the congestion that clogged Tokyo's streets.

They sped away from all the glitz and glamour that was the elite society, leaving behind the tall skyscrapers that housed money and status in favor for the neglected industrial region of the city.

Ramshackle buildings painted a depressing grey lined the streets. Gone was the silver and chrome that highlighted their polished society. They were in new territory now.

Humans and demons alike huddled on the sidewalks, their eyes fixed hungrily on the gleaming car as it crawled over the cracked pavement.

Peddlers and swindlers ambled up to the car, bony hands reaching for the new, gleaming treasure that had surfaced in their dull, grey world.

Inuyasha looked away, ashamed at the people's haggard appearance. He smoothed the lapels down on his designer suite, as if reassuring himself of his own elite status.

"There it is." Sesshomaru's placid tone pointed out the rusted, bent sign that showed them Bellwood Avenue in faded lettering

The car crawled down the street, past rows of industrial warehouses that loomed ominously before them.

Sesshomaru smoothly maneuvered the Maserati to sit idle next to a particularly shabby looking building. The shingles on the roof were dangling precariously; most of them had already been torn off, the weather taking its toll on the dilapidated building.

Sesshomaru cut the ignition and they excited the car, walking up the stained pavement and towards the door.

"Something doesn't feel right." Inuyasha murmured, his senses on high alert in case this was a trap. It wouldn't surprise him if father put some sort of test behind this. _Always an interior motive with him._

"I agree." Sesshomaru fixed amber steeled orbs on the doorway.

"Someone should check it out." Inuyasasha advised lowly, eyeing the door with pinned ears.

"Precisely." No sooner had Sesshomaru spoken and Inuyasha found himself being shoved violently towards the door.

"Wha—Arg!" His protest was cut off by a stab of energy shooting through his body. Fire licked through his veins, frying his senses. For one terrible second all he knew was the heat that held him in its blistering clutches. Then he was blasted off his feet and thrown back to land on the concrete in a crumpled heap.

"What the hell Sesshomaru!" He seethed, jumping up and dusting off his suite.

The barest hint of a smirk wafted across Sesshomaru's face, his mask shifting for a fraction of a second. "Someone needed to successfully test whatever protection that has been placed over this establishment. You seemed like the perfect candidate dear brother."

"I see you've discovered the barrier, how very astute of you." A raspy voice broke the tension in the air, and both brothers turned to see an elderly man hobbling up the path towards them.

He relied heavily on the cane he was leaning upon. Inuyasha watched with weary eyes as the old man clacked across the concrete, his can leading him. His skin was leathered and worn with deep wrinkles that penetrated the sandpaper thin flesh. Dark watery eyes peered out from gaunt sockets. The man wore his white hair in a tight bun high atop his head, the thin tendrils stretching tight across his aging scalp.

Immediately Sesshomaru was on guard. "What business have you here?" He asked coldly, his eyes pinned to the old man. Although he appeared to be nonthreatening, the daiyoukai refused to relax. There was no need to make a show to this aged human, who was clearly inferior to him, but Sesshomaru would expose himself only slightly, should the need arise.

"Haven't changed at all have you Sesshomaru?" The man chuckled to himself, a rasping, wet cough deep in the back of his throat.

Only the slight widening of Sesshomaru's eyes showed any change in his demeanor. Inuyasha knew the subtle signs to look for in his emotionless brother.

"You would associate with a person of my caliber? You must truly be delusional old man." Sesshomaru towered over the hobbling man, raw and unimaginable power radiating from him. He would remind this elderly tripe not to stick his nose where it didn't belong.

"Just like your father, always needing to enforce your power. But that is where the similarities end. Your father enforced his power only when the need arose to protect someone. You on the other hand hold no such desire."

Sesshomaru stared at the man, a calculating look sparking in his golden eyes. "I have no need for such trifle concerns."

Stepping towards the man, the gleam in his eye turned deadly. "Now, you _will_ tell me who you are." In a flash of silver Sesshomaru lunged. But his endeavors left him empty handed.

"Up here hot head!" A voice yelled.

Both brothers looked up to see the hunched man had launched himself into the air and was descending on them rapidly. A torrent of fire escaped his thin lips. The flame flared wildly, a spinning wall of blistering heat that careened towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru merely flicked his wrist and a long flicker of gold cut the wall of flames in half, slashing the fire into a blazing shower of ashes that flickered to the pavement below where they burned out quickly.

The man landed with a grunt, stooping on the pavement. "If you're through with the theatrics I think we should get down to business. The names Totosai, I'm an old friend of your fathers. He requested me to summon the two of you when the time came to bestow you with his legacies."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Legacies", he snorted. "We're already loaded, what else could he possibly wish to _bestow_ on us?"

Totosai turned to Inuyasha, seriousness flooding his eyes. "Something much more valuable then money."

Inuyasha snorted, but followed the beckoning man nonetheless.

He led them through a maze like hallway that twisted and turned within the echoing warehouse.

After several moments they came to a dead end were another door greeted them. This one was made of dark mahogany oak, polished to a gleaming shine. It looked out of place in the dusty warehouse.

"Now where did I put those keys?" Totosai began to rummage through his pockets.

"I hate to break it to you old man, but there's no key hole." Inuyasha pointed to the door, a blank expression on his face.

"Balderdash! Doesn't mean it doesn't take the key, just have to find the right one is all." Totosai rattled on; jingling the ring of endless keys he had procured from his pocket.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with impatience. "Find the key promptly or I will force the door open."

Totosai chuckled. "Good luck with that. This door has a spell placed on it, youkai are unable to penetrate it. The only way it works is if you have the key to unlock it."

Inuyasha gave up, concluding that this old man was crazy, having knocked his head in one too many times.

Producing an old fashioned key he turned to the Inu-youkai standing before him.

"Sometimes things are more then they appear." He stated ominously.

Before Inuyasha could comprehend what the old geezer was blathering about Totosai had pressed the key into a notch on the door that Inuyasha hadn't noticed before.

An iridescent glow began emitting from the door, bathing it a golden light. Inuyasha could just make out the words engraving themselves into the wood.

_Those who enter here must willingly put forth a sacrifice dear. A liquid life taken from within will lead to the heart's true desire. _

"What the hell does that mean?" Inuyasha balked at the riddle on the door. Leave it to his father to make everything complicated.

Sesshomaru stood stone still, a fixated gaze on the gleaming words. How could his father be so incredibly moronic? He blamed it on that _woman_; she had made him soft hearted.

The taiyoukai lashed out, a blur of silver, catching his brother on the arm, slashing through the expensive coat and into his flesh.

Taking Inuyasha's arm forcefully Sesshomaru flicked a smattering of Inuyasha's blood upon the door.

"Again with the blood!" Inuyasha groused.

"Fool," Sesshomaru hissed. "Blood is the life force needed in order to open the door."

"Well then why isn't it opening genius?" Inuyasha gestured at the door where his brother had slung blood on. Crimson spattered the letters, marring them.

"It takes the will of two in order for this door to yield its treasure." Totosai spoke up

Inuyasha raised a brow. What was the old man babbling about now? Will of two?

"Imbecile" Sesshomaru hissed, holding out his arm for the second time.

Recognition dawned on the hanyou before he aimed a slash at his brother's veins. Dark liquid seeped into his claws.

Ambling up to the door he pressed a bloody hand on the spot where Sesshomaru's mark dripped.

For a moment nothing happened. Then the door seemed to absorb the blood, soaking it into the ancient wood. A serious of clicks was heard as the sound of many bolts shifted from their resting places.

The door swung open with an ominous creak, having long been locked.

Totosai gestured to the long corridor that awaited them. "After you."

Inuyasha peered intently down the shadowy hall, his golden orbs glinting in the gloom.

"Not afraid, are we little brother? Surely a descendent of father would not taint his blood with such a _human_ emotion. " Sesshomaru said with a haughty twitch to his lips.

Inuyasha snorted, quickly smothering the knots that had tangled in his stomach. He strutted forward, determined to prove his worth.

He walked briskly down the corridor, his Italian shoes clicking on the concrete floor. Inuyasha's senses were on high alert in case some unforeseen danger should make itself known.

But nothing appeared. The hallway soon ended, opening up into a wide room. Hung along the walls were velvet tapestries dyed in the deepest crimson. They displayed the crest of their father. It was an inuyoukai in his dog form, lying majestically before two swords, whose blades crossed one another. The dog almost seemed to be guarding them.

Inuyasha stared inquisitively at the crest, the gears in his head turning. He had recalled seeing the tapestry as a young child, but never gave any real thought to its meaning.

A flicker of movement caught his eye and he turned to see Sesshomaru standing there silently.

But Sesshomaru was not looking at him. Instead his eyes seemed to look past, locked onto something at the far end of the room.

It was then that Inuyasha saw them. Two platforms, carved in the smoothest granite. Each with a notch engraved in them. In each indentation lay a sword, sheathed in a scabbard.

Inuyasha read the writing carved into one of the stone tablets. _To the one whose heart clings to humanity. My blade will reveal thy power only when thy will is given for another._

A thrilling pulse shot through the hanyou as he stood, transfixed by the blade. His heart shuddered in his chest, the blood pumping hot and fast. The sword seemed to call out to him. His fingers itched to take hold of it. Stepping closer he wrapped a hand around the scabbard. Instantly a wave of warmth flowed from his fingertips, filling his entire body. The warmth seemed to be emanating from the sword. He pulled it from its resting place. The sheathed blade slid easily out of the groove and into his trembling hands.

He turned to see Sesshomaru staring with hardened eyes at the other blade. The stone words read: _To the one whose heart lies in secret. My blade will reveal thy power only when thy heart beats for another._

Across the city, Kagome shuddered. She felt a sudden thrill within her. Glancing around her small studio apartment she rubbed her shoulders, trying to ease the eerie feeling that had swept over her like ice. Her heart thrummed erratically in her chest, almost as if it yearned to escape, as if something had called out to it.

Kagome was no stranger to the ways of folklore and legend, especially when it came to the demons that roamed the city. Her grandfather had told her of the supernatural link that demons possessed. They were beings tied to the strings of power. They possessed an otherworldliness that seemed to cling to their souls.

The old man had even gone so far as to suggest Kagome's own fate was joined to that of the supernatural.

"Ridiculous." Kagome muttered. She may live in a world where demons roamed the streets, but _she_ was the one who decided her own life, not some mumbo jumbo spewed from a spiritual old man, even if he was her grandfather.

Inuyasha was in awe as he clutched the blade in quaking hands. So this was the legacy that father had left to them. And those words, carved on the wall, what had they meant? The hanyou was baffled by the entire situation.

"So you have at long last been presented with the legacies your father has left you." Totosai's voice croaked, echoing off the stone walls.

"And what exactly does he intend for us to do with these?" Inuyasha asked, hefting the sword from hand to hand.

Metal clanged, ringing in Inuyasha's ears. He swung around, nerves trembling in anticipation.

Sesshomaru stood, his own sword pointed directly at him.

"Now is the time that I will test fathers so called legacy." He smiled in triumph and swung the sword as fast as lighting.

Inuyasha didn't have time to block. But there was no pain, no wound like he had been expecting.

"What the hell Sesshomaru!" He seethed. Electricity sparked in his veins as the dog within him howled at the injustice.

But his brother did not respond. Sesshomaru stood, stony faced, holding the sword in a white knuckled hand.

"What is the meaning of this?" He hissed, staring at the sword as if it were an insect he had just squashed beneath his fine Italian shoes.

"Tensaiga is not a sword that is meant to cut." Totosai explained. "Didn't you read the inscription?"

Without a word Sesshomaru turned on the spot, electricity crackling in his wake. Inuyasha caught the flash of crimson in his brother's eyes and wisely chose not to approach him.

"Each of your swords is unique in that it was forged with its master's personality in mind. You and Sesshomaru are as different as night and day, so of course the swords would reflect the same. These blades take a look into the wielder's soul, and only when the master has discovered his true self and accepted it will the sword reveal itself to him."

Inuyasha stared at the empty doorway. If Sesshomaru's true self was present it was buried beneath many layers. The hanyou knew it would be a long time before those layers could be peeled back to reveal the core that the taiyoukai had been shielding for many years.

Walking out the door, in a haze, Inuyasha could just make out the black flash as his ride peeled out of the parking lot with squealing tires. He wasn't too surprised, in all honesty.

He turned around, ready to grouse to Totosai, but the old geezer had vanished. _Figures._

Whipping out his cell, he quickly dialed Kaede. "Hey. I need a ride," he spoke into the receiver.

"Well isn't that just convenient for you isn't it?" Kaede's voice barked over the phone. Calling her on her day off was probably not the best solution. But what was he supposed to do, take the _bus_?

"I'm getting my nails done, so you will just have to wait." He cringed at her crisp tone. Definitely not a good idea.

Fifteen agonizing minutes later, in which Inuyasha counted the cracks on the side walk, Kaede appeared in her Avalon.

Inuyasha noted her red painted nails glittering as she gripped the steering wheel. He jerked his head. "So, that's how you spend your paycheck?"

Kaede sniffed. "How I spend my money is none of your business," She spoke hauntingly, while sneaking a peek at her shining fingers.

"I could smell the acrylic as soon as you pulled up!" Inuyasha griped, rolling down the window to escape the chemical odor.

"The fact that you even know what that is scares me." Kaede retorted smoothly while making a left turn.

"My mom used to get her nails done a lot when I was a kid. I spent a lot of time holed up in my room trying to escape the smell."

Kaede nodded in sympathy. Izayoi was one for making herself look her best. She painted herself up to appease the demon society, to blend in with their brilliant, flawless world.

But that didn't stop the whispers.

_Whore._

_Wanton._

_Human. _

The words spilled from their lips like poison, tainting, taunting, destroying.

Inuyasha shook his head, trying to banish the whispers that had plagued his past.

"What's that?" Kaede jerked her head at the sword lying nearly forgotten in his lap.

"It's called Tetsaiga, apparently father left me this rusty old sword. I don't know what he expects me to do with such an old relic." Inuyasha idly tucked the sword into his pant loop.

Kaede shook her head. If only he knew.

"And what of Shippou?" The elder woman questioned. It had been a few days since Inuyasha had seen the fox kitsune. It was time to reassure the kit that he hadn't been abandoned; God knows he needed such comfort.

Inuyasha nodded. "Swing by and we can pick him up. I'm sure he's anxious enough as it is."

The ride passed by quicker than he anticipated, and for that Inuyasha was glad.

The car pulled up in a cloud of dust and Inuyasha quickly opened the door.

"I see Shippou isn't the only one who is anxious." Kaeded nodded, a knowing smile on her face.

Fighting the burning in his cheeks, Inuyasha mumbled something incoherent before getting out.

As the doors swung shut behind him Inuyasha suppressed a grimace. This place always left him with a sour taste in his mouth.

As if on cue, Naraku stepped out from behind a massive pillar.

"Inuyasha, what a pleasant surprise." His voice was as smooth as velvet, the imputation creeping just below the surface.

Inuyasha snorted. He could see right through the other half demon's transparency. If there was one thing Inuyasha could not stand it was a fake. He turned away from the dark haired man before him, his nose already zeroing in on Shippou.

"The children are outdoors, engaging in some recreational activity." Naraku cut in, his dark eyes dancing with some unforeseen emotion. Inuyasha could swear it looked like delight, almost eagerness.

Inuyasha turned briskly, his nose leading him through the halls and towards the back of the villa.

Pushing open the massive patio doors, he was assaulted with the various scents of the outdoors. Pine, oak, water, dust, sweat, and the scent of demon washed over him.

He quickly picked out Shippou's scent among them and loped across the ground, his Italian shoes already accumulating a layer of dust and dirt. He didn't care.

A fresh aroma slammed into him, rattling his conscious. Inuyasha halted, eyes wide .

_Salt._

The youkai within stirred, raising its head in confusion. A crackle of heat shattered within him and Inuyasha froze. A steady pulsing was radiating off of Tetsaiga.

What the hell? Inuyasha stared at the sword with disbelieving eyes. It seemed to awake a yearning within him. A violent heat clawed at his insides in desperation.

Inuyasha took a step forward and the heat intensified within, almost as if the sword were _leading _him somewhere.

The hanyou took off at a sprint, weaving his way through the trees, under branches, and around boulders.

He skidded around a corner, the soles of his shoes slipping in the dirt. The furious pulsing of Tetsaiga seemed to intensify, its tempo flaring loudly within Inuyasha's blood.

There, in the clearing was Shippou.

The small fox kit was huddled against a giant oak, his small arms wrapped around his knees. His arms were covered in scratches, his hair disheveled. Inuyasha noted the rips in his clothes.

The boy looked up from the sanctuary of his arms and let out a chocked gasp. Tears were falling freely down his gritty cheeks.

Shippou picked himself up wobbly, and with a strangled cry stumbled forward and launched himself into Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha stopped and pulled the boy flush against his chest, his arms encircling him. Shippou sobbed into his shirt, clutching fistfuls of the fabric in an attempt to be as close as possible.

Inuyasha's heart was reeling, while his youkai wined pitifully in an attempt to heal. He had no idea what had happened and had been unable to help. All he could do was let Shippou cry into his chest as he attempted to comfort him.

Tentatively, Inuyasha reached out his aura to Shippou's. A wall of fear, anguish, abandonment, and sorrow slammed into him full force, sending Inuyasha scrambling back. Horrified at the child's barrage of emotion Inuyasha clutched him closer, attempting to smother the feelings of distress that clung to the kit.

"It's all right," He murmured in a choked voice.

The youkai howled in desperation, clawing at its restraints. His blood demanded retribution for the sorrow in Shippou.

"I promise, I will _always_ protect you," he whispered into Shippou's hair, his cheeks wet.

A content humming pulsed from Tetsaiga. Inuyasha stared at the sword in new found fascination. So _this_ was father's legacy?

He stepped back, trying to untangle Shippou's death grip on his shirt.

"_No!"_

Inuyasha felt a strong push against his own aura, coupled with a rush of heat. The dog in him whined at the invading force, not threatened, but anxious, as if to welcome the nudge.

Had Shippou just _pushed _him? Inuyasha glanced down at the child.

Shippou's eyes were clenched shut, his tiny fists buried in the fabric.

_He thought I was rejecting him_, Inuyasha thought with a sinking heart.

_Never._

He gathered the boy in his arms, holding him close to his chest. Shippou turned his face into the warmth.

Turning away from the meadow, he carried the boy through the trees and back towards the looming villa.

All right, what did you think? I know it has been forever (literally) since I have updated, and I apologize. I give credit to those amazing authors who are able to update every few weeks or even sooner. I have been working on this chapter for quite some time and I would appreciate any and all feedback.


End file.
